Su unica razón
by bellaHerms22
Summary: Una canción, un baile, un beso... y una razón para seguir. 100% Harmony. 100% Romance.
1. Su unica razón

**"Su unica razón"**

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertencen a J.K., la trama es mía.

Aclaración: Este es un Harmony que continua la trama de la ultima pelicula. Trancurre exactamente a continuación del baile entre Harry y Hermione en el campamento.

También quiero decirles que esta especialmente dedicado a mi amiga Lau (Primrose Darcy), por su cumpleaños. ya sabes

que te adoro con el alma!

(Nota: te dije que para el final de este dia lograría que me perdonarás. Ya sabes, no apuestes contra mi)

* * *

"Su única razón"

La canción iba llegando a sus acordes finales y lentamente el baile iba concluyendo. Los últimos movimientos, los últimos roces. Harry le hizo dar un giro que, al finalizar, los dejó frente a frente.

Se miraron. Era una mirada distinta a todas las anteriores. Una mirada única e irrepetible. El descubrimiento de algo nuevo. Algo había cambiado en el interior de ambos.

No se debía a la partida de Ron, ni a los meses huyendo, ni a la soledad del viaje, ni a la frustración constante de la misión. No. Eso solo había influido de manera lenta.

Se trataba de algo que siempre había estado ahí, algo que todos habían visto, pero que, de manera consciente o no, ellos se negaban a aceptar.

Era amor.

Amor, con todas sus letras y su más profundo significado. El amor que sienten un hombre y una mujer hacia el otro.

A Harry le llevó siete años darse cuenta y mas aun, asimilarlo, pero al final lo entendió.

Porque Hermione siempre fue su todo. Su mejor amiga, su hermana, su madre, su profesora, su amor platónico y mas, mucho mas.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas, fue, es y seguirá siendo su único pilar en la vida. La única constante, lo único permanente. La única persona que jamás lo abandonó. Jamás.

De nadie más podía decir eso.

Ella nunca dudó de él. Y eso era algo que hasta ahora le tocaba comprender.

En los últimos días se sintió mal consigo mismo porque sabía que, en determinados momentos de su vida, había sido injusto con ella, había escogido a otras personas por sobre ella, a Ron principalmente. Y era Ron quien encabezaba la lista de las personas, que eran importantes en su vida, que mas lo habían decepcionado.

"_Eres un estupido Harry, y el mas grande de todos."_

Pero era hora de devolverle a su amiga un poco de lo que ella le había dado. Por mas que doliera y terminará con él. Era su hora de sacrificarse por amor.

La miró a los ojos y terminó de comprender que lo que pensaba desde hace días era verdad.

"_Siempre has sido tu… Únicamente tu…"_

- Hasta ahora me doy cuenta… - Comenzó a hablar en un susurro, la situación así lo ameritaba – Tu eres la única razón por la que he podido llegar tan lejos en mi vida…

Esta declaración simplemente la sorprendió. Harry no era así, Harry no expresaba sus sentimientos tan fácilmente. Lo miró extrañada.

- Sin ti, no habría sobrevivido ni a mi primer año en Hogwarts, no habría conocido nunca una amistad sincera y leal, no sabría lo que es sentirse incondicional… Nunca hubiera conocido el amor.

No lo dudó. Ni le dio tiempo a Hermione a reaccionar. Solo la besó.

Un beso tímido pero anhelado. Un beso no esperado, pero colmado de amor. Un beso sincero, sin medición de consecuencias, sin esperar nada a cambio.

Duró lo que tenía que durar y Harry solo se separó cuando sintió la humedad de unas lágrimas en su mejilla.

Hermione lloraba.

- ¿Por qué lo haces? – Preguntó ella, también susurrando, pero completamente determinada. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, porque era consciente de que si lo miraba su determinación sería puesta a prueba.

- Por varias razones, pero la principal es porque te amo. – Hermione dejó escapar un jadeo por la sorpresa. Todo aquello no tenía sentido. – Pese a que nunca me hubiera dado cuenta, y pese a saber que nunca me podrás corresponder… Tu amas a Ron y nada ni nadie va a cambiarlo y lo sé, pero eso no es lo que me importa ahora. Lo único importante eres tu.

- Harry… - El chico colocó su dedo sobre los labios de ella para impedir que dijera nada.

- No Herm, no debes disculparte… tu no tienes nada de lo que disculparte, uno no elige a quien amar…

La chica abrió los ojos por primera vez y los clavó directo en los de él. Harry sonrió al ver una chispa en ellos. La primera señal de vida en ella después de muchos días.

- Entonces, ¿Qué pretendías con esto? ¿Lastimarme? – Se sentía usada.

- No. Nunca. Eso sería lo último que haría en la vida, y en ese momento, preferiría morir antes que hacerlo.

- No digas eso, Harry.

- Es la verdad…

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué haces esto? – Las lágrimas enmarcaban su rostro.

- Porque no soporto verte así, triste, infeliz… te has convertido en una sombra de lo que realmente eres, y eso me parte el alma. Tú no te lo mereces…

- ¿Y crees que besarme es la solución? – Reprochó levantando la voz.

- La solución es demostrarte lo que eres y lo que mereces. Siempre has sido mi único pilar, siempre has estado para mi sin pedir nada a cambio, ¡Te has sacrificado por mi!

Sé que preferirías mil veces estar con Ron ahora que conmigo… Por eso lo hago.

- ¡Estas loco! Eso ni siquiera tiene lógica.

- La tiene para mí… De esta manera, te desilusionarás de lo que soy y… te irás. Irás con él y, serás feliz otra vez. Has eso Hermione, vete… - La ultima palabra ocasionó un desgarro en su corazón, pero no daría marcha atrás.

- No estas hablando en serio… ¿Quieres que me vaya? – Hermione se sentía peor que antes. – Ya no me quieres a tu lado…

- ¡No! Eso no lo digas nunca. Siempre te querré a mi lado. Siempre te amaré. Pero tu eres mas importante que lo que yo quiera. Tu y tu felicidad… y tu felicidad no es al lado mío…

- Entonces ¿Me estás pidiendo que te dejé? – Sus palabras sonaron duras.

- Te estoy pidiendo que seas feliz. Y si para eso necesitas irte… entonces si, quiero que te vayas.

Se miraron durante mucho tiempo. Cada uno tratando de entender el giro que habían tomado las cosas.

- Sabes que no sería feliz si te dejó solo cuando mas me necesitas.

- Pero te sentirás mejor a su lado, y con eso me basta.

Suspiró dejando ver todas sus frustraciones. Sabía que hacia lo correcto, pero no por eso era menos doloroso. Se acercó a ella y acarició su rostro con infinita ternura. Posó su mano en su cuello y ahí la dejó.

- Solo quiero que estés a salvo…

- Y yo solo quiero mantenerme cerca de ti. ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? Moriría si algo te pasa… - Habían vuelto a los susurros.

- Es muy probable que muera al final de esta guerra… deberías ser consciente de eso e ir preparándote.

Hermione apoyó su frente en la de él y volvió a dejar caer las lágrimas.

- No… nunca estaré preparada para eso… tu no puedes morir… no podría seguir sin ti.

Harry la tomó del mentón y elevó su rostro para volver a conectar sus ojos.

- Podrás. Claro que podrás, tienes razones de peso para seguir adelante. Yo ya estoy listo para enfrentar mi destino.

- ¡Tu también tienes razones para continuar!

- No… ya no, este es mi destino…

Hermione sintió que algo moría en su interior al comprender aquello. No dejaría que eso ocurriera, no mientras estuviera en sus manos.

- Si las tienes. – Replicó. Harry la miró cuestionándola.

- ¿Cuáles?

- Yo…

Simplemente actuó.

Lo besó como si fuera la primera vez y la ultima juntas. Lo besó sin pensar en el ayer, ni el hoy ni en el mañana. Sin pensar en nadie mas que en ellos dos.

Porque, aunque se hubiera dado cuenta hace unos segundos, ella también amaba a Harry, y lo amaba mas de lo que pudiera pensar, mas de lo pudiera haber imaginado, mas de lo que cualquier personas jamás hubiera especulado. Y no le importaba.

No le importaba que pasaría ahora, ni después, sencillamente porque, en ese instante se sentía feliz, a pesar de la guerra y la destrucción. A pesar del futuro incierto que los esperaba. A pesar de saber, que muy probablemente, sufriría al final.

Harry podría morir y dejarla, pero aun así, ella seguiría siendo, su única razón.

FIN (?)

* * *

A que te encantó!

Es mi humilde regalo desde acá, aunque lo cambiaría sin dudas por poder abrazarte en persona. No dudes nunca de que yo te kiero mas!

Y a ustedes q les pareció?

Lo acabó de escribir asi que, no esperen demasiado! jajajj

Gracias x leer!

Hasta la proxima, Val.


	2. ¿Y ahora que?

**Hola gente! Sé que lo había propuesto y algunos aceptaron la idea, asi que aca está, he decidio continuar con esta hiostoria que, gracias a todos, a tenido muy buenos comentarios!**

**Quiero aclararles que los caps no serán tan extensos como en mis otras historias. Se trata basicamente de ir contando las cosas que cambiaron a raiz del beso entre Harry y Hermione, el resto quedará igual que en el libro, (aclaro, libro, no pelicula) por lo que hay cosas que se nombraran nada mas, o se darán por sabidas (a medida que vayan leyendo se darán cuenta de lo q hablo). De cualquier manera, no desesperen!, cualkier duda que tengan me la pueden consultar, no me molesta para nada responder.**

**Tambien queria avisarles que en unos dias me voy de viaje, por lo q voy a tardar en actualizar... aunq, si son buenos y me dejan rrs... kizas reciban un regalito.**

**En cuanto a "A traves de tus ojos" no creo q tenga cap hasta q vuelva, pero voy a hacer lo posible x poder actualizar antes, no prometo nada.**

**Ya no los molesto mas, disfruten!**

**P.D: Gracias a Primrose Darcy y HalliwellMB quienes me decidieron a seguir. Es merito de ellas!**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**¿Y ahora que?**

Se besaron hasta que el tiempo dejó de tener sentido, y la guerra que se libraba afuera dejó de existir. Solo ellos y ese momento importaba, lo demás podría esperar.

Pero cuando el momento se acaba, y la magia deja su lugar a la incertidumbre, ¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer? ¿Qué es lo que pasará ahora?

Harry tomó a Hermione de la mano y la llevó afuera de la carpa. Se sentó en uno de los troncos e hizo que ella lo imitara. La chica empuñó su varita y pronunció el hechizo que encendió una pequeña fogata.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, solo escuchaban el silencio nocturno, perdido cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.

Harry miraba a su amiga con infinita ternura y amor reflejado en sus ojos, pero sobretodo en su alma. No hacía falta preguntar, porque con solo verlo, uno podría darse cuenta de que daría su vida por ella, una y otra vez, sin dudarlo un segundo. Y al mismo tiempo, dedicaría cada segundo de su existencia a lograr construir un mundo mejor en el que pueda ser feliz a su lado. Vivir o morir, solo por ella.

Hermione, por su parte, tenía la mirada clavada en algún punto del fuego. Las llamas parecían revivir todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos. Los mas felices y bellos, y los mas tristes y duros.

Estos últimos parecían abundar en los tiempos que vivían. Demasiadas cosas malas ocurrieron en los últimos tiempos. Un golpe tras otro, sin oportunidad de recuperarse. Cada vez se hace más difícil seguir.

Después de lo que Harry consideró un tiempo prudencial, se decidió a actuar.

Con suma delicadeza extendió su brazo y alzó el rostro de Hermione tomándola por el mentón. Se sintió desfallecer al ver las lágrimas rodar por las mejillas de su mejor y única amiga.

- ¿Por qué lloras?... Perdóname, Hermione. No debí hacerte esto, no-

- Tranquilo Harry… tú no tienes la culpa de nada. – Lo tranquilizó.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué estás llorando? Por favor, dímelo. – Pidió susurrante, ya que el verla en ese estado, le estrujaba el corazón.

- ¿Y ahora qué, Harry?... ¿Qué pasará ahora? – La determinación en sus ojos al decir aquello, le dio a entender a su amigo que era necesario encontrar respuestas. A todo.

Harry se quedó sin palabras. ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Que todo estaría bien, cuando sabía perfectamente que nada estaba bien? ¿Que serían felices, cuando la guerra y el mal los acechaban a cada momento? ¿Que él arreglaría todo, cuando ni siquiera tenía idea de cual era el siguiente paso a dar?

¿Cuál era la respuesta correcta? Él no la sabía.

- Herm, yo…

- Si fuera completamente egoísta, - Continuó hablando ella, sin dejarlo darle una respuesta que ni él mismo se creía – te diría que huyéramos. Te pediría que dejemos todo esto atrás, que nos olvidemos de la guerra, de los horrocruxes, de nuestros amigos… de todo lo que fuimos, de lo que podríamos llegar a ser, y empecemos de nuevo en otro lugar. Sé que si lo buscamos encontraremos un lugar en el que todo sea distinto a como es aquí…

- Y yo haría eso por ti. – Le respondió Harry apretando con cariño su mano, la que aún sostenía.

- Sé que lo harías. No dudo de ello. – Acarició el rostro de Harry con amor. Él no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos al sentir el contacto. – Sé que harías cualquier cosa que te pidiera… pero no puedo hacerlo. No puedo pedirte eso. – Susurró con dolor.

- Hermione, ya no quiero pelear esta guerra… Ya no me quedan fuerzas para ello. Es todo, demasiado… difícil, y complicado. Parece que en lugar de avanzar, damos pasos hacía atrás. Siento que ya… ya no quiero hacerlo. Ya no puedo cargar con este peso sobre mis espaldas… - Afirmó dejando ver un claro signo de derrota en su semblante.

Había soportado todo y seguía adelante después de cada golpe. Se había levantado después de cada muerte, después de cada traición. Pero en el momento en el que Ron los abandonó, las pocas fuerzas que aun lo mantenían de pie se habían derrumbado. Ya no tenía ganas de seguir en una lucha en la que siempre tenía las de perder. Por una vez en su vida quería ganar. Y esta era su oportunidad. Hermione era su única oportunidad.

- Claro que puedes. Tú eres el único que puede hacerlo y sé que lo lograrás. Y cuando creas que no es así, yo estaré a tu lado para ayudarte a soportar el peso… han pasado demasiadas cosas malas para darse por vencido ahora. Hemos perdido a demasiada gente como para bajar los brazos en este momento. Es difícil, pero no pienso dejar que la muerte de mis amigos haya sido en vano. ¿Puedes tú hacerlo? – Preguntó esperando una respuesta sincera.

Harry reflexionó sobre lo que Hermione acababa de decir. Era verdad. Más allá de todas las dificultades y las contras, el dolor y el sufrimiento, era imposible dejar todo ahora. Era el momento de pelear, pese a que ya no tuvieran recursos y aunque se estuvieran metiendo en un callejón sin salida. Debían seguir. Porque ese era su destino, aunque no lo hubieran escogido. Porque una vida mejor no sería posible, sino hasta el momento que llegarán al final de este asunto.

- No. – Pronunció Harry, lamentando estar tan seguro de ello.

- Lo sabía. - Le sonrió.

- Pero… eso no quita que aún así quiera escapar de todo esto. Lo que mas anhelo en el mundo es empezar una nueva vida contigo.- Se miraron a los ojos en silencio por varios minutos. – Temo perderte. No me malentiendas, sé perfectamente que eres capaz de cuidarte sola, lo sé mejor que nadie, y eso me da tranquilidad. Pero, no nos enfrentamos con principiantes, hablamos de magos experimentados, versados en artes oscuras y completamente capaces de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ganar. No tienen escrúpulos. Matar es un juego para ellos.

- Harry… todos estamos en la línea de fuego. Tú, yo, todo Hogwarts… pero incluso ellos… Cuando llegue el momento… todos tendremos que estar dispuestos a… a todo.

Harry la miró suplicante.

- No quiero que mueras en esta guerra. No soportaría que eso pase. Sería lo único que me derrumbaría.

- No hables así. Nada va a pasarme, lo prometo. Como dijiste, sé defenderme, y también soy consciente de que tú me cuidarás la espalda en todo momento.

- No dudes de ello. – volvió a perderse en sus ojos mientras intentaba imaginar un mundo sin ella. Era sencillamente imposible. - ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No podemos dejar esta guerra hasta el final, y eso aumenta los riesgos. No quiero perderte.

- Nunca me perderás. Siempre estaré a tu lado. – Esta vez fue ella quién apretó su mano con fuerza.

- Eso es indiscutible… ¿En qué nos deja esto? ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?

Se miraron y luego desviaron sus rostros. La verdad era demasiado confusa, incluso, demasiado dura como para aceptarla.

- Harry, puede sonarte duro, incluso injusto, para mí lo es… pero, lo más importante ahora, es seguir con la lucha. Debemos encontrar los horrocruxes, y destruir a Quien-tu-sabes. Después de eso… después de eso, podremos pensar en seguir otro camino alejado del mal y la oscuridad. Si… si estamos juntos ahora, me volveré una distracción. Estarás mas pendiente de mi, que lo prudentemente necesario. Ambos debemos enfocarnos en derrotar el mal, esa es nuestra misión ahora. Lo demás… los demás tendrá que esperar.

Sonaba tan determinada, tan convencida. Y es que lo estaba, aunque eso no quita que esas palabras la mataban por dentro. Pero era lo más sensato. Aunque doliera.

- Tienes razón. Es completamente injusto. Siento que sigo perdiendo a cada paso. – Las lágrimas expresaban el gran dolor que sentía en ese momento. Tomó aire antes de continuar - Pero sé que es lo correcto, mientras esta guerra dure no puedo ofrecerte nada distinto. Nada bueno. Te arriesgaría aún más.

Hermione bajó su rostro apenada, pero sabiendo que no tenían otra opción, lo primero era cumplir con su deber. Lo de ellos podría esperar. Tendría que esperar.

- Es mejor así. Debemos centrarnos en una cosa a la vez. Ya habrá tiempo después. – Con esto Hermione trató de que la situación no sonara tan dura. Aunque fuera algo imposible.

Harry solo pudo hacer un leve asentimiento, aunque su cuerpo y su alma se negaran a gritos.

"_Un paso a la vez"_ Trataba de convencerse. _"Un paso a la vez"_

Hermione se levantó del tronco y se acercó a él con sigilo. Depositó un beso en su mejilla, tratando de alargar el momento hasta el infinito. Al separarse, pese a que no hizo ningún ruido, Harry supo que había vuelto a llorar porque una de sus lágrimas cayó en su rostro. Su amiga, se volteó rápidamente y volvió a meterse dentro de la carpa, dejándolo sumido en la tristeza… al igual que ella.

No supo que decir. Quería consolarla, estar a su lado, ahora y siempre. Daría lo que fuera por pasar sus días abrazado a ella, con la certeza de que ningún mal los perseguía. Con la certeza de que las cosas solo podrían mejorar. Pero no. No ahora. Y no hasta que todo termine. Ahora lo mejor era dejar las cosas como al principio.

Se juró a sí mismo, esa noche y frente a esa hoguera, que lucharía hasta el final. Aunque estuviese cansado. Aunque perdiera las esperanzas. Aunque todo se derrumbara.

Pero lo haría por ella. Para verla feliz, y de esa manera, encontrar su propia felicidad.

* * *

No m maten! Dejenme disfrutar las vacaciones al menos...

No todo es tan malo, no desesperen...

El proximo cap es en El Valle de Godric, se imaginan lo q pasará ahi?

Besos a todos!

Val


	3. Una Navidad a tu lado

**¡Hola chicas, chicos y quimeras! HalliwellMB al habla :B La pequeña dulce tierna (ja, si claro) de val está de vacaciones disfrutando sol, playa y arena, mientras el resto sigue en trabajo de oficina y limpiando cosas :'( pero me encargó, y yo obviamente no pude negarme, que les dejara este pequeño regalito a todos ustedes para que no murieran por falta de un buen y merecido capítulo de este fic tan maravilloso (a que es una genia? nunca se me hubiera ocurrido tomar un fic desde aquí, pero sí quería ver este tipo de cosas en la película jajaja) Bueno dejo de cansarlos, al cap! **

* * *

**Una Navidad a tu lado**

Al despertar el día siguiente, la realidad se tornó más palpable y verdadera.

Cuando a la noche, Hermione tomó la guardia, estaba demasiado cansado como para caer en la cuenta de la conversación que habían tenido horas antes, y comenzar a darle vueltas al asunto.

Solo ahora era verdaderamente consciente de lo que sucedía. Tenía al amor de su vida delante suyo, y pese a saber que le correspondía de la misma manera, estaban a años luz de vivir y disfrutar de su historia.

Se sentía morir cada vez que Harry se quedaba observándola. Él, de manera consciente o no, pasaba mucho tiempo perdido en sus cavilaciones mientras sus ojos, inevitablemente, buscaban su figura una y otra vez.

Era demasiado tentador tenerlo a su lado cada día y saberlo tan lejos obligados por las circunstancias. Pero esperaría, lo haría de cualquier forma. Era la única manera de encontrar paz y felicidad, para ellos y para todos.

"_La recompensa será mucho mayor"_

Y así estaban, tan cerca y tan lejos… tan lejos y tan cerca.

Pasaban los días, y si bien la situación que se habían auto impuesto entre ellos no había cambiado, todo parecía distinto, todo tenía un cariz distinto.

Hablaban todo el tiempo, tratando de determinar los posibles lugares en donde podrían encontrarse los horrocruxes y la espada de Griffindor, pero terminaban realizando una larga lista de sitios inimaginables y demasiado exagerados como para constituir una verdadera opción de búsqueda.

Sus conversaciones se tornaban repetitivas y poco a poco los iba frustrando el saber que carecían de una verdadera guía.

"_Si tan solo Dumbledore hubiera sido mas especifico. Si le hubiera dado mas información, si tan solo…" _

Es que él no estaba preparado para realizar esta misión. Le faltaba información, datos, algo en que sustentar su búsqueda. Se sentía en un callejón sin salida, y lo estaba.

Sentía que Harry se desesperaba a medida que pasaban los días. Era consciente de que se empezaba a sentir frustrado y que eso lo ahogaba. No tenía en claro que hacer, y eso lo agobiaba por demás.

Ella lo sabía y no podía evitar sentirse decepcionada. La misión solo los iba destruyendo poco a poco. Era demasiada la presión que tenían sobre sus espaldas, y los avances escasos. Sentía, o mejor dicho, tenía la certeza de que si no hacían algún hallazgo pronto, las cosas se tornarían difíciles entre ellos.

También sabia, que Harry estaba al pendiente de ella, debido al temor que sentía de que también bajara los brazos y finalmente fuera a dejarlo.

"_¿Cómo podría pensar eso? ¿Cómo siquiera puede pasársele por la cabeza?"_

Pero no lo culpaba por pensarlo. Cualquiera en su situación lo haría. Ella lo amaba pero le había propuesto posponer cualquier relación entre ellos. Era lógico que sintiera miedo. Cualquiera lo sentiría. Su aventura se estaba tornando un viaje carente de sentido, si. Pero ella jamás lo abandonaría. Aunque fuera difícil de creer.

El tiempo no los acompañaba tampoco. Las lluvias, nevadas e inundaciones eran parte latente en su travesía y no hacía más que empeorar la situación día tras día.

Harry veía como, lentamente, el semblante de Hermione iba menguando. Pese a hacer todos sus esfuerzos por mantener un sentido en su misión, ella sentía la misma frustración que él.

Era el momento de actuar y tomar decisiones. No se podía arriesgar a perderla a ella también.

Fue por eso que decidió proponerle ir al Valle de Godric, no consideraba otra opción, y no sería capaz de pensar en otra cosa hasta que visitará el lugar en el que sus padres habían muerto. Se sorprendió gratamente cuando ella aceptó aduciendo que podría ser el lugar en el que Dumbledore escondiera la espada y en el que pudieran hallar respuestas a algunas de sus preguntas. Harry no la contradijo, lo único que quería era volver al lugar, y si en el trayecto encontraban nuevas pistas, mucho mejor.

Luego de prepararse durante días, emprendieron el viaje mediante la desaparición. Estaba feliz de poder volver, al fin, al lugar en el que debió transcurrir su vida junto a su familia. El lugar en el que le habían quitado la posibilidad de tener una vida normal. Una vida en la que Voldemort no fuera su cruz, y el destruirlo no se interpusiera en su camino a cada paso.

Si eso hubiera pasado, él ahora estaría con Hermione sin nada que se interpusiera.

Se aparecieron en medio de una carretera flanqueada de casitas adornadas con motivos navideños. La nieve se acumulaba en el piso, mientras no dejaba de caer lenta y copiosamente.

Comenzaron a caminar aun tomados de la mano. Sus dedos estaban entrelazados, dando una clara señal de amor. Ambos sabían que usaban el frío y el temor a ser descubiertos como excusa para prolongar el contacto pero no les importaba. Estaban haciendo un sacrificio demasiado grande por todos como para sentirse culpables.

Ninguno dijo nada al respecto. Era mejor así.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que el camino que transitaban describió una curva que les permitió llegar a la pequeña plaza del pueblo. La iglesia se encontraba justo del otro lado.

- Es ahí Harry. Ahí tienen que estar tus padres. – Señaló Hermione susurrando, la tranquilidad que inundaba la noche invitaba a mantener la intimidad.

Harry miró hacia el lugar señalado y sintió un nudo formándose en su garganta. No era tan fácil enfrentarse a ello como pensaba.

Fue Hermione quien se vio obligada a arrastrarlo para que comenzara a caminar nuevamente. Lo conocía demasiado bien, sabia que Harry se debatía en ese momento entre hacer lo que tanto había deseado o quedarse en la seguridad de lo desconocido. Apretó su mano con fuerza dándole a entender que estaba a su lado, y que lo seguiría estando.

Recorrieron la distancia que los separaba de la iglesia y le dieron la vuelta llegando al cementerio.

Una vez dentro, comenzaron a buscar entre las lápidas. Dieron con las lápidas de la madre y la hermana de Albus Dumbledore. También Hermione halló la de Ignotus Peverell, que llamó su atención por el símbolo dibujado en ella.

Hasta que, finalmente, terminó por encontrar lo que buscaban.

- Están aquí, Harry. Ven.

Los había encontrado. Hermione los había encontrado. Y pese a la opresión que le impedía respirar con dificultad, se acercó a ella.

La lápida era de mármol blanco que refulgía en la oscuridad y permitía ver con claridad su inscripción.

Harry la leyó despacio tratando de comprender su significado.

_James Potter, 27 de marzo de 1960 – 31 de octubre de 1981_

_Lily Potter, 30 de enero de 1960 – 31 de octubre de 1981_

_El último enemigo que será derrotado es la muerte_

Releyó la última línea en voz alta.

- "El ultimo enemigo que será derrotado es la muerte." – Una idea desagradable pasó por su cabeza y una especie de pánico lo invadió - ¿Ese no es un concepto propio de mortífagos? ¿Por qué está escrito aquí?

- No significa derrotar a la muerte en el sentido que manejan los mortífagos, Harry. – Lo tranquilizó Hermione con dulzura - Significa, la vida después de la muerte. La gente tiende a ver a la muerte como algo malo. Quizás… a veces, en ciertas ocasiones, no lo sea. – Lo miró directo a los ojos para tratar de transmitirle lo que quería exponer - Quizás nunca lo sea. La muerte es el paso a una nueva vida, Harry. Es el inicio de algo nuevo. Es una nueva oportunidad. Para las personas que se sacrifican por amor, como en el caso de tus padres, la muerte es el paso que deben dar para continuar adelante. Es el momento en el que los ángeles los recompensan por sus sacrificios en vida. La vida es un completo equilibrio, todo lo que damos, sea bueno o malo, nos vuelve en las mismas cantidades. A veces, el período de nuestra vida como mortales, no nos alcanza para compensar ese equilibrio por lo que, la balanza se equipara después de morir… Debemos tener la capacidad de comprender que la muerte, es solo una etapa más de nuestra existencia. Una etapa compensatoria, que no precisamente, debe ser mala. A veces es la etapa en la que nos llegan las recompensas. La etapa en la que nos llega lo que verdaderamente nos merecemos.

- ¿De verdad crees eso? – Le preguntó Harry, quien estaba deseando que todo lo que acababa de explicarle su amiga fuera verdad.

- Por supuesto. Deberías creerlo tú también. ¿No te gustaría saber que tus padres tuvieron la posibilidad de seguir desde el punto en el que se quedaron al morir, y que todo lo que les llegó, no es más que felicidad?

- Claro que si. – Asintió más seguro - Ellos más que nadie merecen ser felices. En donde sea que estén.

En otro momento hubiera pensado que aquello era imposible, que tal cosa no existía. Hubiera argumentado que sus padres yacían indiferentes bajo la nieve y la piedra. Pero las cosas habían cambiado en la mente de Harry de un tiempo para acá. Él ahora podía comprender el significado detrás de aquellas palabras.

Las lágrimas resbalaban heladas por sus mejillas, libres al fin. Giró hacia Hermione y comprobó que ella también lloraba. La contempló en silencio, mientras sentía que a cada momento la amaba aún más, y agradecía al cielo el que la hayan puesto en su camino.

Sonrió levemente ya que una idea se empezaba a formar en su cabeza y no la dejaría escapar.

La chica se giró en el momento en el que él sonreía por primera vez en muchos días.

- ¿Te sientes mejor Harry? – Una pequeña sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro.

- Mucho… Gracias Hermione.

- No tienes que agradecerme. – Hermione levantó su varita y describió un círculo con ella y ante ellos apareció una corona de eléboro.

- Siempre sabes lo que necesito…

- Y tu igual.

- Así es.

En ese momento pudieron escuchar unas voces provenientes de la iglesia. Los acordes de los clásicos villancicos navideños llegaron a ellos.

- ¡Me parece que es Navidad, Harry! – Exclamó Hermione mas animada.

- ¿Ah, si? – Preguntó extrañado. El calendario no era algo que le preocupara en el ultimo tiempo.

- Si, estoy segura.

El silencio los invadió mientras los recuerdos de las navidades pasadas los invadían. Recuerdos en los que eran felices, en los que estaban rodeados de sus seres queridos. En los que se sentían a salvo.

Las lágrimas volvieron a hacerse presentes. Hermione se acordó de sus padres, y del hecho de que ellos no se acordarían de ella ese año. Ni en ninguna otra Navidad, si todo aquello no tenía un final en el que ellos resultaran vencedores.

Harry notó la tristeza reflejada en su rostro. Se le partió el corazón. Entonces lo decidió. Hermione no estaría triste esa noche en especial. No si dependía de él.

La miró a los ojos de manera profunda y ella hizo lo mismo. Luego, la tomó por el mentón obligándola a levantar su rostro, y delicadamente, la besó en los labios.

- Feliz navidad Hermione… - Le deseo, depositando un beso en su frente.

- Feliz navidad…

Y esta vez, sin culpas ni remordimientos. Sin terceras personas de por medio. Sin ganas de pensar en los demás, volvió a besarla.

Ese sería su regalo de Navidad, y Harry solo deseaba que lo fuera cada año, hasta su último día.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí :') es tan emotivo! Val me dijo que le dejara saludos a todos los que dejaban review y pusiera sus nombres uno por uno...pero mi mamá llama, y no alcanzo! eso sí, se les aprecia a todos, sigan dejando reviews si quieren que Val se anime y suba un cap apenas regrese de sus vacaciones (y así no tengan que esperar más jejeje). Adiós! Un gusto!**


	4. Un momento de debilidad

**PERDON! ME EKIVOKE AL SUBIR EL CAP, GRACIAS A DENIGRANGER QUE ME HIZO NOTARLO. DISCULPAS OTRA VEZ!**

**Volvi! Sana, salva (casi) y viva (ponele). Llegué hace unas horas pero pese a todo aca les traje otro cap de esta historia q me encanta. Espero que a ustedes también.**

**Gracias enormes para HalliwellMB q siempre me ayuda y m salvo en el cap pasado, Gracias! No los retraso mas, los dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

**Un momento de debilidad**

Aún podía sentir el vértigo en su cuerpo. Tenía muy presente la sensación de estar cayendo hasta el infinito.

Al llegar a la casa de Bathilda Bagshot descubrieron, tarde, que habían caído en una emboscada. Nagini los esperaba en el lugar disfrazada de la misma Bathilda, dispuesta a matarlos, y estuvo cerca de lograrlo si no hubiese sido porque Hermione actuó rápido.

Ahora se encontraban de nuevo en el campamento. Harry estaba aun sin conocimiento y Hermione no lograba despertarlo.

Practicó todo lo que se le ocurrió en esos momentos pero nada funcionaba, y las ideas se le acababan.

Harry ardía en fiebre.

Hermione lo llevó hasta la litera mediante un hechizo levitatorio y le abrió la camisa. Fue cuando descubrió que Harry aún conservaba el horrocrux alrededor de su cuello. Lo tomó para quitárselo pero no pudo. El objeto se había pegado al pecho del muchacho y era imposible quitarlo. En ese momento Harry comenzó a hablar. Primero creyó que había despertado, pero pronto comprendió que no era así.

- No… no… - Harry gemía y pronunciaba cosas que para Hermione no tenían sentido. Parecía estar peleando con alguien. – Apártate…. Es la última vez…

Su cuerpo convulsionaba. Parecía fuera de control.

- No… no… - Se produjo un silencio prolongado en el que Hermione creyó que todo había acabado. - ¡Avada Kedabra! – Gritó Harry, elevándose levemente en la cama mientras extendía su brazo. Hermione se separó de golpe debido a la impresión. Solo salió del letargo al ver el cuerpo de Harry caer otra vez en la cama.

Fue entonces cuando la desesperación empezó a ganarle.

Sus manos temblaban y el llanto que empezó de un momento a otro, se volvía incontrolable. Nunca se sintió tan inútil en su vida. Lo tenía a Harry ahí, delante suyo, muriendo, y ella era incapaz de hacer nada para impedirlo.

- Harry, por favor… no me hagas esto… por favor… - Sollozaba.

Se percató de golpe de que Harry tenía sangre en su brazo: Nagini lo había mordido. Sin dudarlo, limpió la herida con su varita y luego le puso unas gotitas de díctamo sobre ella. Fue lo único que se atrevió a hacer.

Luego volvió sobre el tema del horrocrux. Era necesario que se lo quitara porque era consciente de que las alucinaciones de Harry estaban relacionadas con él.

Tomando valor de no sabía donde, realizó el único hechizo que sabía podía funcionar.

- Perdóname Harry… perdóname… no puedo permitirme perderte…

Decía aquellas palabras con un profundo dolor y un nudo formándose en su garganta mientras realizaba el encantamiento seccionador que finalmente logro separar el objeto de su cuerpo.

Se horrorizó al ver la gran cicatriz que le quedó en el pecho. Pero ya no puedo hacer más. Harry no reaccionaba y lo único que podía hacer era esperar y rezar porque todo saliera bien.

Era imposible describir la sensación de angustia que se encerraba en su pecho. Temía. Sabía que de un segundo a otro Harry podía despertar y volver en sí y todo estaría bien entonces. Pero también era consciente de que las cosas podrían no ser tan alentadoras. La fiebre de Harry no disminuía y el paso de las horas solo ayudaba a empeorar el momento.

Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que nunca había tenido tanto miedo de perderlo. Pero también fue consciente de que no soportaría hacerlo. Esta vez no.

Estaba amaneciendo cuando volvió a sentir su voz. La de Harry.

- No… no… - Balbuceaba. – Él no… él no…

- ¡No pasa nada, Harry! ¡Estás bien! – Exclamó Hermione dando un salto y soltando las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos - ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! – Rogaba.

Fue cuando Harry abrió los ojos de golpe.

- ¡Harry! – Gimió la chica y se lanzó a sus brazos - ¿Estás bien?

- Si… - Mintió al ver el estado en el que estaba su amiga. No quería preocuparla más pese a los dolores que sentía latigándolo por todo el cuerpo y la gran angustia que lo invadía. La abrazó con fuerza tratando de calmarla.

- Conseguimos huir. – Dijo Harry una vez que Hermione se tranquilizó.

- Si. Has estado muy enfermo Harry. Me costó mucho hacerte reaccionar. Creí que… yo, creí… Nagini te mordió, limpié tu herida y le puse díctamo, espero que este bien… Tu… tu pecho… lamento eso. – Dijo mientras le señalaba la herida que ahora se percibía mejor en el cuerpo de él. – No podía quitártelo… - Se excusó, tratando de justificarse. Necesitaba que él la entendiera.

- No te preocupes. Hiciste lo que debías hacer… una cicatriz mas no me hará daño. Gracias Herm. – Le dijo de corazón mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Ella volvió a llorar. – Ya… no llores, todo estará bien.

- Lo sé… lo sé… es solo que… Harry… tuve miedo de perderte… creí que te perdía… - Un gemido aun mas audible salió de su garganta, y le hizo comprender a Harry que Hermione sintió realmente miedo ante todo lo ocurrido.

"_¿Cómo no tenerlo? A mi me pasaría igual si creo que puedo perderte…"_

- Shh, no llores… Perdóname Herm. No debí asustarte así, perdóname.

Hermione no le contestó, prefirió seguir abrazada a él. Necesitaba sentir que nada pasaría ahora que Harry había despertado. Necesitaba serenarse después de tanta tensión. Nunca creyó que el sentir que Harry se le iba, le dolería tanto.

Harry la observó después de un rato y comprobó las ojeras que tenía debajo de su rostro. Se notaba que no había descansado nada. Desvió la vista hacia el exterior de la carpa y lo comprobó: ya era de día.

- Herm, debes dormir. Acuéstate, yo haré la primera guardia. – Le propuso mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, cosa que le resultó imposible ya que Hermione, lo sujetó entre sus brazos con más fuerza.

- ¡No te vayas! – Imploró.

- Necesitas dormir. – Dijo Harry en un tono bajo, pero preocupado por la actitud de su amiga.

- Te necesito a mi lado. – Susurró mirándolo a los ojos – Por favor, no me dejes sola… no voy a estar tranquila. Te juro Harry… no quiero volver a sentir algo así en mi vida. No tengo fuerzas para soportarlo. – La sinceridad y franqueza que emanaban sus ojos lo dejó consternado. – Quédate conmigo.

A Harry esa propuesta le resultaba más que tentadora, pero debía velar por la seguridad de ambos.

- Herm, alguien debe hacer la guardia, podría-

- Nada pasará. Los hechizos no han fallado en todo este tiempo, no tienen porque hacerlo ahora… Por favor Harry… tengo miedo. – Confesó.

Aquello desbarato a Harry por completo.

- No, no temas. Yo estoy aquí, no te abandonaré, te lo juro. – Respondió mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. – Nunca te dejaría por nada del mundo.

- Gracias Harry…

Lentamente volvió a recostarse en la cama abrazando aún a Hermione. Ella se acomodó sobre el pecho de él, de manera de no tocar su herida.

Harry comenzó por inercia a acariciar su pelo, mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna que fue conduciendo a Hermione hacía el sueño.

- No te vayas nunca Harry… - Dijo en susurros – No lo soportaría…

- No me voy… duerme preciosa… - Le dio un beso en la cabeza para tranquilizarla.

- Te amo…

Aquella confesión lo dejó perplejo. Era la primera vez que ella lo decía. La miró para responderle pero se dio cuenta de que Hermione ya estaba dormida. Sonrió como un tonto al verla tan calmada, después de lo ocurrido.

- Yo también te amo… No lo dudes…

* * *

**Quiero agradecerles a HalliwellMb, Primrose Darcy, Sol Meyer M. G, Camii y Aliathna por los rrs recibidos.**

**Animarlos a dejarme muchos rrs, xq si no m dejan 5 (x lo menos) no actualizo. Si, volvió la extorsión señores, lo siento.**

**Besos a todos, se los kiere...**

**Val  
**


	5. Por ti

**Hola gente! Primero, pedirles perdón por las confusiones, me ekivoke de archivo el cap anterior y algunos kedaron medio descolocados, perdón!**

**Este Cap es para vos Primrose Darcy (aunq es repetitivo q lo diga xq esta historia es tuya), aunq m estes peleando y m cambies x otras!  
**

**Acá el nuevo cap en recompensa x todos los rrs, gracias!  
**

* * *

**Por ti**

Despertó con la sensación de haber estado durmiendo por horas. Y eso parecía. Se estiró en la cama y se percató de que sobraba espacio.

- ¿Harry? – Murmuró.

Levantó la cabeza y pudo vislumbrar su figura a través de la tela de la carpa. Sin hacer ruido se acercó hacía él.

- Despertaste. Espero que hayas podido descansar. – Le dijo él con una sonrisa en los labios, haciéndole señas de que se sentara a su lado. Había despertado unas horas antes y decidió montar guardia mientras Hermione descansaba. La vio tan tranquila durmiendo que no se sintió capaz de despertarla.

- Si. – Fue la respuesta de esta.

Hermione se sentó a su lado apoyándose contra el árbol que estaba detrás de ella mientras intentaba despejarse. El viento pese a no ser fuerte se hacía sentir. Tiritó de manera inconsciente llamando la atención de su amigo quien tomó la manta que tenía sobre sus piernas y la arropó con ella. Con una sonrisa sincera le agradeció el gesto y volvió a acomodarse sobre el árbol.

La voz de Harry la distrajo a los pocos minutos.

- Te has superado esta vez. – Dijo mientras volvía a observar los alrededores. Le encantaba ese lugar. - ¿En donde estamos?

- En el bosque de Dean. Vine aquí con mis padres de campamento cuando era niña. No recordaba lo hermoso que es este lugar… Si trajera a mis padres ahora, ellos tampoco lo recordarían… ni a mi. – Una lágrima rebelde escapó y resbaló por su mejilla. Los extrañaba mas de lo que se sentía capaz de reconocer – Podríamos quedarnos aquí para siempre… - Su voz se confundía con el sonido del viento tan típico de esa época del año. Hablaba en voz baja porque una parte de su ser sabía que estaba mal decir aquello – Podríamos vivir aquí, alejarnos de todo, nadie nos encontraría y no tendríamos que preocuparnos por nada Harry…

Había miedo, temor y preocupación en cada una de aquellas palabras. Lo que había vivido la noche anterior la había dejado demasiado impresionada. Por un momento creyó que había perdido todo.

Ya no tenía a sus padres a su lado, protegiéndola, cuidándola, amándola como siempre. Ya no estaba Ron, quien había bajado los brazos y los había abandonado a su suerte. Y por poco, casi pierde a Harry. Ni siquiera quería acordarse de eso porque aún estaba demasiado fresco en su mente y era demasiado real como para olvidarlo.

Harry vio el estado en el que se había puesto Hermione y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por ello. Por primera vez lamentó haberla conocido. Porque si él se hubiese mantenido lejos de ella, si nunca la hubiese involucrado en su vida, sobretodo de la forma en que ahora lo estaba, ella no estaría corriendo un peligro permanente como ahora lo hacía.

- Lo lamento Herm, esto no debería estar pasándote, yo-

- Ni te atrevas a mencionar que esto es culpa tuya, Harry. – Le advirtió elevando la voz al adivinar sus pensamientos. Harry no tenía la culpa, esa fue su elección.

- Pero lo es. Tendría que haberme alejado de ti cuando supe cual era mi destino. Debí protegerte. Debí pensar en ti antes que en mi.

- ¿De verdad crees eso? – Lo desafió sabiendo realmente cuales eran sus sentimientos hacia ella- Soy una sangre impura, Harry. Vendrían detrás de mí de cualquier manera. Sea o no sea la mejor amiga de Harry Potter.

- No. Si te hubiera mantenido lejos, tú podrías haberte ido con tus padres. Hubieras escapado con ellos ante esta situación. Ahora estarían juntos rehaciendo su vida, y no aquí conmigo, tratando de realizar una misión imposible, y esperando un ataque de un momento a otro.

- Eso no lo sabes. – Replicó no queriendo siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad.

- Pero es lo más probable.

Se habían ido acercando mientras discutían. Sus rostros estaban uno frente al otro. Sus respiraciones se entremezclaban, pero ninguno de los dos iba a dar el brazo a torcer.

Mantuvieron el silencio mientras intentaban serenarse. Hermione le daba vueltas a su cabeza tratando de hallar un argumento para rebatir su teoría y demostrar que tenía razón. Harry era consciente de que cuando ella ordenara sus ideas atacaría otra vez.

Pero en contra de todo pronostico, de pronto Hermione dejó caer otra vez su espalda sobre el árbol.

- Nunca me arrepentiré de haberte conocido… y mucho menos de estar hoy aquí contigo… Sé lo que intentas lograr, pero no lo hagas. No te dejaré Harry. No nos hagas esto.

Harry, pese a todo, no pudo evitar sonreír. Siempre estarían conectados. Siempre sabrían lo que pensaba el otro.

- No me puedes culpar por intentarlo. Solo quiero que sigas adelante Herm… y aunque me duela, tienes más posibilidades de lograrlo lejos de mí. Debes reconocer que lo mejor para ti, es irte. – Esas palabras dolían más de lo que pensó.

- Ya no. Ya no cabe esa posibilidad. Moriría si no estás a mi lado.

Harry acarició su mejilla con inmensa ternura, tratando con ese gesto de transmitirle todo su amor, y al mismo tiempo, lograr que ella entendiera su punto.

- Siempre estaré a tu lado. Mi corazón te pertenece y nada lo cambiará. Pero tu vida tiene que seguir adelante. Tienes que tener la oportunidad de hacerlo, y aunque me encantaría quedarme aquí contigo para siempre, debo ser realista. Podríamos hacerlo durante algún tiempo, pero sé que llegara el momento en el que esto no nos bastara. No te bastara, Hermione.

Suspiró tratando de acomodar sus ideas. Sabía que era difícil de comprender y que ella se opondría, pero esto era por su bien, y no perdería ninguna oportunidad para alejarla de esta guerra aun a costa suya.

- Querrás volver a ver a tus padres, - Continuó - no soportaras estar aquí escondida sin hacer nada, mientras el resto de nuestros amigos da su vida por hacer lo correcto, por hacer el bien… Necesitaras más. – La miró profundo a los ojos y siguió, ella necesitaba comprender. – Sé que harías esto solo por mí, para mantenerme a salvo. – Se anticipo a lo que sabía que Hermione diría y un gesto de ella se lo confirmó - Sé que intentas protegerme pero mi destino terminará encontrándome tarde o temprano. Y prefiero que sea temprano porque ya no soporto más. Si existe alguna posibilidad de terminar con esto, créeme que lo haré. Lo haré por ti. Enfrentaré todos mis miedos por ti.

Todo en él la hacía comprender que no dudaba un segundo al decir lo que decía. Su voz, su pose, sus gestos. Pero sobretodo el brillo de su mirada. Harry haría lo que tuviera que hacer solo porque ella no saliera herida.

Incluso una locura.

- No tienes que hacerlo. – Respondió Hermione entendiendo hasta el último significado de aquellas palabras.

- Si tengo que hacerlo. Tú has hecho muchas cosas por mí en todo este tiempo. Si logro destruir el mal, tendrás la oportunidad de hacer todo lo que mereces, Hermione. Tienes que tener la oportunidad de recuperar a tus padres. Debes ir por ellos y traerlos a tu lado como siempre. Tienes que terminar tus estudios que es lo que siempre has querido y lo que más anhelas. Debes verte recompensada por todos tus esfuerzos de estos años. Piensa en todas las personas y las criaturas que ayudaras una vez que lo logres. Formarás tu familia con el hombre al que amas. – Ambos se sonrojaron al oír eso – Y daría mi mundo por ser yo…

- Serás tú… - Le confirmó sin dudas.

- Y tendrás hijos hermosos, a los que criarás con todo el amor del mundo, los verás crecer y hacer su vida de la mejor manera… y todas las cosas que siempre has soñado. Aun queda mucho para ti Herm. Has perdido toda tu adolescencia peleando a mi lado contra lo que sea, no permitiré que te quiten la oportunidad de que el resto de tu vida sea distinto, feliz. Nadie se lo merece mas que tu.

- Podrías morir en el intento de lograrlo. ¿Serías capaz de dejarme? – Preguntó mas seria que nunca.

- No pienso morir.

- Harry… - Le dedicó una mirada que le pedía que pensara en lo que decía.

- Haré todo lo posible por no morir, pero si he de hacerlo… - Hermione iba a replicar pero él apoyo su dedo en su boca para impedírselo – Si he de hacerlo, moriría completamente en paz, porque si yo muero al final de todo esto, que no te quepa la mas mínima duda, de que me llevaré a todos ellos conmigo. Crearé ese mundo para ti Herm.

- No pienses en morir, porque yo muero contigo. – Lo abrazó con fuerza. Ya no quería escuchar esas cosas.

- No. No lo harías. Me enojaría mucho si lo hicieras. Herm, necesito creer que hago todo esto por algo. Necesito creer que una vez que termine todo, alguien lo disfrutara. Si al final no sirve para nada ¿Para que me esfuerzo?

- No hables así. – Negó aun con su rostro pegado al hombro de él.

- Tu tampoco. Tienes demasiadas cosas que hacer para caer en esta guerra.

Se separó y lo miró a los ojos de manera profunda.

- Prométeme que no me dejaras. – Suplicó.

- Te juro que siempre estaré a tu lado. No lo dudes ni un segundo.

* * *

**Ahora que lo veo terminado me parece medio cortito, pero me parece que es mas lindo así. Les gustó?**

**Espero cumplir con sus expectativas. Quizas pueda parecerles que no pasa nada, pero los que leyeron el libro saben que para la accion falta poco.**

**Ya les puedo adelantar que en el proximo cap o el que sigue, vuelve Ron! Q pasara? Diganme sus opiniones.**

**Gracias x los rrs! Y como ven, dejarlos trae sus recompensas! Ya saben, 5 minimo para actualizacion! (Si, sigo extorsionandolos, jajj)**

**Besos a todos!**

**Val**


	6. Enfrentando tus miedos

**Hola gente! Recibi rrs, y aca esta la recompensa. Mucho mas largo que el anterior y con la vuelta de un viejo amigo, jaj. A leer...**

* * *

**Enfrentando tus miedos**

Caminaban rápidamente hacia el campamento. Ninguno de los dos decía nada. Las emociones vividas momentos antes eran demasiado fuertes como para poder describirlas o expresarlas con palabras. Ese encuentro había dejado su huella en el interior de cada uno, sus pensamientos se arremolinaban alrededor de ello.

Las pisadas retumbaban sordamente en el aire. Algunas ramitas crujían al sentir el contacto de las suelas de los zapatos sobre ellas. Cada paso que daban era firme y dejaba sus huellas marcadas en la nieve acumulada en el suelo. Sus respiraciones agitadas y a la vez profundas. Un abismo entero pesaba sobre sus hombros. Demasiadas certezas salieron a la luz aquella noche.

Hallaron la carpa con bastante dificultad, y Harry se apresuró a entrar en ella. El calor que se sentía allí dentro, por primera vez no lo reconforto. Sintió un gran malestar instalándose en su pecho. El momento que tanto había temido en el último tiempo, al fin había llegado, y todas las certezas que lo acompañaban hasta ese momento, se esfumaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- ¿Hermione? – Dijo en voz alta desde el lugar en el que se encontraba. Ella debía estar durmiendo, tal y como la había dejado. – Herm, despierta por favor. – Hablaba desde la puerta porque se sentía incapaz de enfrentarla cara a cara.

- ¿Qué pasa, Harry? ¿Estás bien? – Su voz se notaba mas clara a medida que se acercaba.

- Tranquila, no ocurre nada. Ven un momento por favor.

La voz de Harry denotaba preocupación. Era palpable que el ambiente era tenso. La chica apareció restregándose los ojos y con el pelo revuelto. Bostezaba.

- ¿Pasó algo, Ha…?

Sus palabras quedaron congeladas en el aire. Sus ojos conectados con la imagen que tenía en frente. Su cuerpo inmovilizado. Realmente nunca se hubiera imaginado encontrarse con aquello que vio.

- Hola Herm… - Dijo Ron, esbozando una tímida sonrisa y levantando un poco los brazos, sin tener nada más inteligente que decir.

En una de sus manos empuñaba la espada de Griffindor, y en la otra colgaba la cadena que contenía el horrocrux, ahora destruido. Si ella hubiera estado verdaderamente pendiente de la escena delante de sus ojos, podría haberse percatado de que ahora tenían un problema menos, una parte del alma de Voldemort que ya no existía. Pero no. Hermione permaneció en silencio, completamente absorta en sus pensamientos.

No podía entenderlo. Lo tenía delante suyo y aún así no lo creía. ¿Cómo creerlo si todavía no asimilaba la idea de que los hubiera abandonado en primer lugar? Ron estaba de vuelta. No era capaz de reaccionar ni decir nada. No lograba pensar. Sabía que toda la situación era demasiado tensa y confusa, pero ella no lograba articular ni una simple idea. Sentía que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones de manera vertiginosa y a la vez, todo parecía transcurrir de manera muy lenta.

"_¿Qué está pasando? No logró entender nada."_

Harry se concentró en ella. Quería entender lo que pensaba. Deseó saber cual era el interruptor que les permitía conocer los pensamientos del otro a cada momento. Necesitaba saber lo que sentía.

No perdía ni uno solo de sus movimientos porque estaba inseguro. No del amor de Hermione por él. Sino del amor de Hermione hacía Ron. Si, porque pese a todo lo sucedido entre ellos, pese al gran amor que los unía, Hermione lo había escogido, lo vio, solo cuando Ron se alejó, cuando no tuvo que escoger, sino que tenía una única elección posible a su disposición. Pero ahora que los dos estaban ahí, Harry no se sentía tan seguro. Hermione se podría llegar a la conclusión de que no lo amaba más que a su amigo. De que pese a todo, su amor por Ron resistía más. Y esa duda era demasiado insoportable. Y si la duda se convertía en certeza, terminaría por matarlo.

Los miraba a ambos, pero por sobretodo la miraba a ella. Por ella había vuelto. Por ella era que había recapacitado. Por ella quería redimirse y era a ella a quien quería recuperar a cualquier precio. Necesitaba saber que aún tenía una oportunidad, una esperanza, por más mínima que fuera. La misma esperanza que sintió en el momento en el que su voz, la de la mujer que ama, susurrando su nombre, salió del desiluminador y lo guió de vuelta a su lado. Había cometido el error más grande de su vida al dejarla, pero haría lo que fuera por recuperarla.

Pasaron los minutos y ambos seguían esperando que ella dijera algo. Fue Harry quien comprendió que no lo haría.

- Ron… él me ha salvado… Ha recuperado la espada y destruyó el horrocrux. – Explicó, tratando de hacer que ella reaccionase. Tenía la voz quebrada a causa de la angustia.

Ron por su parte, le sonrió tratando de suavizarla. Sabía que ella sería la que mas tardaría en perdonarlo. La que mas dolida estaría y con suficientes razones para serlo y estarlo. Pero al ver que seguía inmutable, decidió hablar.

- ¿No dirás nada? ¿Ni siquiera dirás que me odias? – Su voz sonaba profundamente apenada. Sus ojos no despedían el mismo brillo de siempre – Dime algo Herm, grítame, pégame, haz algo, lo que sea. – Le pidió abatido, sin obtener respuesta de su parte.

- ¿Herm? – La voz de Harry estaba quebrada, algo dentro suyo se había roto. Verla así le permitió comprender – No tengas miedo de lo que sientes.

A Harry no le importaba ya su propio corazón, porque este estaba definitivamente roto. Solo quería que Hermione no sufriera mas por lo que sentía. Al fin de cuentas, toda esta situación era su culpa. Para él resultaba obvio, que Hermione, seguía eligiendo a Ron… como siempre.

Ron escuchó esas palabras y algo en su cabeza hizo "clic". Una idea terminó de tomar forma en su mente y todas las piezas encajaron en su lugar. Se supo perdedor. Perdedor de un juego del que no se sabía jugador, pero que quería ganar mas que nada en el mundo. Y había perdido de la peor manera: dando un paso al costado después de bajar los brazos.

Despejó cualquier idea tonta de su mente, ya habría tiempo para especulaciones después, y trató de avanzar hacía su amiga.

Hermione dio un paso atrás, reaccionando y saliendo del sopor en el que se había metido.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero se arrepintió en el acto. ¿Qué podría decir? ¿Qué podría explicar sin lastimar a ninguno. Los quería demasiado como para enfrentar una situación así.

Desde el momento en el que Harry la besó por primera vez, supo que algún día pasaría por lo que ahora le tocaba vivir y quizás, fuera esa la razón por la que sugirió la idea de quedarse en ese bosque para siempre. No quería enfrentar la realidad. No quería tenerlos a los dos enfrente con la certeza, de que solo en ese momento, su corazón le diría la verdad. Odiaba saber que sería la causante del rompimiento de su amistad.

Lo único de lo que se sintió capaz fue de dar dos pasos atrás y volver a su cama, dejando a sus dos mejores amigos, completamente dolidos y perdidos.

Durante unos segundos no dijeron nada, hasta que comprendieron que quedarse parados ahí no serviría de nada. Ron rompió el silencio nuevamente.

- Había imaginado que me gritaría, que me golpearía también, lo hubiese preferido mil veces, incluso si me hubiese pedido que me fuera… pero esto, - Lo miró con furia recalcando la última palabra – esto, es muchísimo peor.

Harry lo miró, aun sumido en sus propias conclusiones, mas, no hizo oídos sordos a lo dicho por su amigo y al énfasis que puso en su entonación.

"_Esto. ¿Qué significado tendrá para él esa palabra? ¿A qué se refiere exactamente?"_

No lo sabía y ahora no tenía ganas de averiguarlo tampoco. Pero si sabía que significaba para él y coincidía con Ron.

Si, esto era muchísimo peor, porque el silencio, no les decía nada.

Esa noche ellos hicieron la guardia por turnos, y cuando se suponía debían dormir, solo se quedaban contemplando a Hermione descansar. Era un plan mucho mejor que dormir, ya que las pesadillas eran demasiado reales como para olvidarlas tan fácil.

Cada uno tenía sus miedos, pero peor aún, tenían un miedo mayor a enfrentarlos. Decirlos en voz alta podría convertirlos en realidad.

Harry salió de la carpa a reemplazar a Ron, ya casi amanecía y de cualquier modo, no conseguía dormirse bajo ninguna circunstancia.

En las últimas horas Ron le había dado mil vueltas al asunto. Trató de encontrarle la falla al rompecabezas que había armado, pero las piezas encajaban de forma perfecta y le sonreían con burla al verlo derrotado. Tenía todas las cartas sobre la mesa, y no dejaban lugar a dudas.

El final del juego estaba cerca, a solo una decisión. Una decisión demasiado cruel. O mejor dicho, un resultado demasiado cruel, por lo menos, para alguno de ellos dos.

- Ve adentro. Hace demasiado frío. Yo tomaré la guardia. – Harry habló sin mirarlo, sentándose en el extremo contrario del tronco en el que estaba su amigo.

- Estoy bien. El frío me evita pensar. – Mentira. Precisamente eso era lo único que le había salido a la perfección esa noche: pensar.

Harry no rebatió. No servía de nada, ya que de cualquier manera él sabía que no era cierto y Ron también era consciente de ello. Además, era mejor dejarlo así. No quería saber las conclusiones a las que Ron había llegado, sobretodo si eran las mismas que las suyas.

Permanecieron en sus lugares, inmóviles, mientras una fina nevisca caía sobre ellos.

- ¿No dices nada? – Preguntó Ron de pronto, tomando a Harry por sorpresa. No había elevado la voz, ni tampoco sonaba enojado ni mucho menos brusco. Pero eso no bastó para que Harry no creyera que el momento de enfrentarlo había llegado.

- ¿Sobre que? – Aunque tampoco se lo haría fácil. Que tuviera que enfrentarlo no significaba que quisiera hacerlo.

- Sobre lo que pasó aquí mientras yo no estuve. – Contestó aun sereno. La calma antes de la tempestad.

- Ya sabes como es la vida en este campamento. No hay nada nuevo que pueda contarte. – Sabía que no llegaría a nada actuando de esa manera, pero por extraño que suene, quería que Ron se enojara y gritase, pera no sentirse tan culpable a la hora de decirle lo que tenía que decir. Le resultaba más fácil de esa manera.

Pero los mejores amigos se conocen a fondo, y Ron y Harry se conocían demasiado bien, y el pelirrojo no caería tan fácil. Había cambiado, el último año, los últimos meses sobretodo, lo habían hecho madurar, y si, quería gritar, pero esta vez no serviría de nada. Prolongó su silencio hasta que supo lo que decir.

- ¿Sabes? Eres mi mejor amigo, te conozco, demasiado bien diría yo. Me he equivocado a veces, pero he aprendido. No soy la misma persona que los abandonó aunque te cueste creerlo.

- Eso espero. No soportaríamos que te fueras nuevamente.

- Lo dudo. – Replicó - Hasta creo que quizás eso es lo que quieran. Que me vaya. – Conectaron sus ojos desafiándose mutuamente. Harry se paró de golpe. La pasividad de Ron lo estaba exasperando.

- Mira Ron, no sé que es lo que estás pensado o lo que imaginas, pero tampoco voy a tratar de averiguarlo. Ya me cansé de eso. Si quieres decir algo, solo dilo.

Harry estaba harto de todo, como para tener que soportar los caprichos de Ron. Es su mejor amigo, si, pero ya no tenía tiempo de jugar esos juegos. Estaban en tiempos muy distintos a sus épocas en Hogwarts.

Ron desvió su vista al horizonte y no dijo nada. Harry se sentó ofuscado.

- Te escuché… o en realidad no lo hice. – Explicó Ron después de un rato en el que solo se escuchó el viento. Harry lo miró intrigado - Es solo que no lo dijiste.

Ron tomó una ramita y luego de partirla en varios pedazos, lanzó uno de ellos lejos. Necesitaba descargar un poco la tensión que tenía en su cuerpo aunque fuera con ese mínimo gesto. Luego se paró y se alejó unos pasos dándole la espalda a Harry.

- Cuando el horrocrux dijo eso sobre ti y Hermione, jamás lo negaste Harry. Jamás negaste que sintieras algo por ella. Que ambos sintieran algo uno por el otro. - Decir aquella última frase fue desgarrador. Contemplar la idea de que Harry sintiera algo por Hermione le dolía, pero podía soportarlo. Pero pensar en Hermione sintiendo algo por alguien que no fuera él mismo… no podía resistirlo.

Harry no pudo evitar sorprenderse al oír aquello. Ni él mismo se había dado cuenta de lo que Ron, recién ahora, le hacía comprender.

Había convencido a Ron de que él mismo debía destruir el horrocrux. Que era su destino hacerlo porque todo lo indicaba. Y Ron le creyó y así lo hizo. Pero antes de lograrlo, fue torturado por el pedazo del alma de Voldemort contenida en su interior.

Recordó cada una de las palabras con las que fue atacado su mejor amigo.

"_He visto tu corazón y me pertenece._

_He visto tus sueños y tus miedos, Ronald Weasley. Todo cuanto deseas es posible, pero también todo lo que temes es posible…"_

En ese instante no comprendió el significado profundo de aquellas frases. Lo que le significaban a Ron. Y en realidad, tampoco se detuvo a pensarlo, a pensar en lo que a su amigo le podrían producir. Solo lo incitó a que destruyera el relicario de una vez por todas.

"_Siempre has sido el menos querido por una madre que ansiaba una hija…"_

Su mente empezó a asimilar de a poco el mal que despedía aquel pedazo de metal. Cada palabra era de crueldad pura. Había leído la mente de Ron con claridad y a la perfección: él siempre se había sentido desplazado por todos y cada uno de sus hermanos a los ojos de su madre.

"_Y ahora el menos querido por la chica que prefiere a tu amigo…"_

Fueron aquellas palabras las que lo atravesaron de lleno. Quiso desaparecer de ese lugar en ese instante, porque no sabía de lo que Ron seria capaz de hacerle. Pero… Ron no estaba concentrado en él precisamente, sino en su misión: destruir el horrocrux. Claro que luego descubriría que no era así.

Por un instante varias sensaciones se entremezclaron en su cuerpo y las certezas comenzaron a hacer mella en su interior:

Ron si amaba a Hermione. Si, él nunca lo había dicho con palabras pero desde el momento en el que lo asumió y dejó de negarlo, lo demostraba a su manera todo el tiempo. Pero ahora al tener la certeza de ello, le resultaba difícil de encajar.

Y el comprenderlo lo convertía a él en un traidor. Había traicionado a su mejor amigo de la peor forma, pero inexplicablemente, no se sentía mal por ello. Dolido si, pero no se arrepentía de sus sentimientos. Él también la amaba y no se culpaba por hacerlo.

Todo eso lo pensó en una fracción de segundo. El mismo tiempo que Ron se tomó para, finalmente, dejar caer la espada sobre el relicario y destruir el horrocrux.

Volvió a mirar al frente y sintió que sus recuerdos dejaban paso a la situación presente. Esta vez, Ron sí lo miraba a él.

- Y sigues sin hacerlo Harry. Creí que después de tantos años de amistad, podías sincerarte conmigo. – Era un claro reproche hacía su amigo.

- Y yo creí que a raíz de todo lo que pasamos juntos en esos años, tú nunca, jamás serías capaz de abandonarnos. – Le reprochó y se sintió mal por hacerlo pese a que lo pensaba. Juzgar a tu mejor amigo nunca es fácil.

- No quise hacerlo, de verdad… Es difícil de explicar lo que sentí Harry, no quiero justificarme pero es la verdad. Los horrocruxes tienen vida propia, y la esencia de este – Levantó el ahora destrozado relicario que había mantenido en su bolsillo desde la noche anterior. Ahora era una parte importante de su vida – era el mal. Me hizo un ser vulnerable… o quizás se aprovecho de mi vulnerabilidad. – Dibujo una sonrisa torcida en su rostro demostrando la obviedad de sus palabras – Fue superior a mis fuerzas, me hacía ver las cosas mucho peor de lo que ya eran, me hizo desconfiar de ustedes, plantó en mi una duda - Se detuvo de golpe analizando lo que en el impulso, estaba por decir – que no existía.

Miró a Harry de manera profunda y conteniendo la respiración. Luego se rió de la situación.

- Ahora creo que el horrocrux vio las cosas con demasiada claridad. – Continuó - Puso en palabras lo que estaba ahí y nadie quería decir o aceptar.

- Las cosas no son como las estas imaginando. – Quiso justificarse inútilmente. Tarde o temprano terminaría aceptando todo.

- No importa como haya sucedido, el hecho es que sucedió.

- Si que importa. Importa si te sientes traicionado, porque no fue así.

- Entonces lo reconoces. – Harry cayó en la trampa.

Se mantuvo en silencio. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué debía decir? Él era consciente de sus sentimientos pero, desde el momento en el que Hermione volvió a ver a Ron, ya no tenía en claro los de ella. ¿Tenía el derecho de decirle a Ron que ellos estaban juntos cuando sabía que no era así? ¿Que ella había optado por posponer cualquier relación hasta que cumplan con su deber?

No, no lo tenía. Porque por más que quisiera tener a Hermione solo para él, sabía que ella aun dudaba de sus sentimientos hacía él mismo, y hacía Ron. No porque no los tuviera en claro, sino porque la sabia incapaz de lastimarlos a ninguno de los dos.

Debía hablar. Tenía que responderle a Ron, pero hablaría solo por él. Los sentimientos de Hermione solo los aclararía ella, cuando así lo quisiera.

- Amo a Hermione, si. – Sintió el nudo de su garganta desaparecer en el acto - Pero debes saber que no fue una traición hacía ti.

- ¿Y hacía Ginny? Ella está esperándote, no creo que lo hayas olvidado. – Solo en ese momento el Ron temperamental estuvo a punto de salir.

- No, no lo olvide. Pero también recuerdo haber terminado con ella y haberle pedido que siga adelante. No la he engañado bajo ningún punto. – Se detuvo para tranquilizarse, no quería ponerse a los gritos. Suspiró - Mira Ron, las posibilidades de que salga vivo de todo esto son muy pocas, y ella siempre lo supo. Pero esto no es sobre Ginny, es sobre mí. Créeme si te digo que fue algo que hasta a mi me tomó por sorpresa, aunque sé muy bien que siempre estuvo ahí, solo que hasta ahora me di cuenta. La amo, Ron.

- ¿Y ella? ¿Siente lo mismo por ti? – Debía aprovechar este momento para sacarle todo lo que quería saber.

- Eso debe decirlo ella. En este momento no se lo que siente, tu la has visto. – Se permitió bajar la guardia. Acordarse de Hermione le produjo dolor por lo que ella pudiera llegar a decidir.

- Si, la vi. – Suspiró. Estaba conteniendo sus enormes ganas de derribar un árbol con sus propias manos, aunque reemplazar el árbol por Harry era una idea demasiado tentadora

– Creo que hubieras preferido que no regresará.

- Eso no es así. – No podía mentirle al respecto.

- Si, claro. En cualquier caso, esta es tu misión, dime ¿Aún quieres que te ayude? ¿O quieres que me vaya en este instante? – Era lo justo, él había perdido su lugar al irse.

- No Ron, necesito que estés a mi lado hasta el final, aunque ahora me odies.

- Aun no decido si te odio o solo quiero matarte. - Pese a que Harry lo esperó, Ron no sonrió como en las bromas de antaño - Sea lo que sea, no voy a irme. Irme fue el peor error que cometí en mi vida y al regresar lo compruebo. – Miró hacía la carpa queriendo traspasar la tela con su mirada - No voy a cometer el mismo error porque sé que el castigo sería doblemente peor. Me quedaré con ustedes y lucharé a tu lado hasta el final… después, creo que ya no importará demasiado.

- A mí si me importará. Eres mi mejor amigo. – Harry sonó desesperado. Estaba convencido de que perdería a Hermione, no quería perder la amistad de él también. Ron rió de manera irónica. No necesitaba eso en aquel momento.

– Iré a dormir, es la mejor opción para mí. – Fue su respuesta.

Dio dos pasos hacía el interior de la carpa pero Harry lo detuvo.

-¿Cómo hiciste para encontrarnos Ron? – No pensó en lo que dijo, fue más bien su inconsciente que lo traicionó. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que la pregunta había sido malinterpretada ya que Ron no dijo nada – Solo quiero saber si los hechizos funcionan. – Trató de justificarse.

- Descuida, no debes preocuparte. Fue Hermione la que me llamó. – Al ver la cara de incredulidad de Harry, agregó - Su voz fue la que me condujo hasta aquí. El desiluminador funcionó como transmisor. Pude, sentir, el anhelo en su voz. – Ese fue un golpe bajo. Se giró y volvió sobre sus pasos – Los hechizos funcionan correctamente, mantienen a los enemigos afuera. No hubiera podido dar con ustedes si ella no me indicaba el camino, si ella no me llamaba. No temas… Creo que ya se arrepintió.

Con un movimiento rápido desapareció tras la puerta.

Sus últimas palabras tenían doble sentido, Ron no hablaba ni de los carroñeros, ni de los mortifagos, ni del mismísimo Lord Voldemort. Hablaba de él mismo.

"_No debes preocuparte… Mantienen a los enemigos afuera… Creo que ya se arrepintió"_

Sintió su mundo desplomándose. Ron se había autoproclamado su enemigo.

En ese momento se pudo dar cuenta de que, la felicidad que sentía hasta hacía unas horas atrás, parecía algo mágico e irreal. Un simple sueño. Tenía la certeza de haber perdido la amistad de Ron. Pero lo que era peor, dudaba del amor de Hermione. Ahora que ella los tenía a los dos al frente suyo, tendría que decidir: él o Ron. Y dada la reacción de ella al verlo llegar, dudaba que a raíz de su elección lograra sentirse feliz nuevamente.

* * *

Intenso? Sorprendente? Fuerte? Un asco? jajaj, espero q no.

Volvió Ron! Ninguno lo esperaba, pero pasó. Q creen q pasará ahora? Q decidirá Hermione? Teorías, please!

HalliwellMB: Gracias loca! Crees q esto saldría sin vos? Imposible!

Primrose Darcy: Arriba el animo mujer! Y kiero esa remera ya! jajaj

Koori Hana: Genia! Claro q entendi todo. M encantaron tus teorias, espero haberte dejado un poco contenta con el cap. Gracias, nos leemos!

Sol Meyer: Q decirte? YA sabes que sos una genia! Gracias x estar siempre, besossss

LUMAMI: Mas largo solo xq vos lo pedis! jajaj, espero q t baste, (al menos hasta el prox cap) Besos.

anita675: Las reacciones tal y como pedias, solo espero q t gusten, besos y gracias x estar siempre.

Espero sus rrs, ya saben rrs a cambio de cap. Extorsiva yo? Por favor!

Besos!


	7. Te elijo a ti

Hol GENTE, antes que nada kiero pedirles perdón por haberme tardado tanto con el cap, estoy con un severo blokeo creativo y no lograba q saliera nada decente.

Tambien decirles q este cap es puro mérito de HalliwellMB, sin ella no existiría asi q agradezcanselo a ella.

Muchas gracias x los rrs, m hacen tan feliz!

Les dejó el cap, espero q lo disfruten y q no les genere muchas dudas...

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**Te elijo a ti**

Una palabra. Una simple palabra que puede cambiar el curso de un destino o de muchos. Solo eso había bastado para arruinar un momento de emoción, de esperanza, de anhelo.

Un nombre, un tabú que los llevó adonde se encontraban ahora.

Voldemort. Su cruz. Su maldición.

Pronunciar su nombre fue lo que los condujo hasta las puertas de la Mansión Malfoy. El centro de mando de los motífagos. El lugar en el que sus vidas podrían cambiar. Para mal.

Luego, con el paso de los segundos descubres, que hay palabras y frases con resultados mucho más aterradores que los que podrías llegar a imaginar.

No recordaban bien lo sucedido en los últimos minutos. Todo fue demasiado rápido. Se encontraban en el campamento, exultantes después de recibir noticias de los miembros de la Orden, cuando, de un momento a otro, se vieron rodeados de carroñeros, que nos les dieron ni tiempo a reaccionar. Harry había nombrado a Voldemort, accionado de esta manera el tabú que le permitió al bando contrario dar con su ubicación.

En menos de lo que pudieron percibir, y después de haber sido agredidos y amarrados, los trasladaron hasta aquel lugar en el que nada bueno podría ocurrir. Ahora no solo se enfrentaban a los carroñeros, sino que también a los Malfoy, pero sobretodo, a Bellatrix Lestrange.

Sintieron escalofríos desde el primer momento en que la vieron aparecer en escena, dispuesta a entregarlos en bandeja a manos de su amo. Pero la sensación fue de pánico al ver que el estado de su demencia. Era algo desbordante.

Su actitud hostil desde el primer momento, derivo en salvajismo. De un momento a otro la mujer enloqueció al ver la espada de Griffindor en manos de uno de los secuaces de su amo. Ese hecho la alteró más de lo deseable e imaginable, y no descansaría hasta encontrar las respuestas que ella quería oír. No dudó en atacar a todo aquel que parecía sospechoso, empezando por los carroñeros, y siguiendo inevitablemente por ellos.

- ¿De dónde han sacado esa espada? – Preguntó iracunda a los tres prisioneros que de verdad le interesaban, los demás solo eran mercancía de segunda. Ninguno de ellos entendía el porque del estado de alteración de la bruja, y tampoco sabían que era lo que quería escuchar, así que optaron por el silencio.

Bellatrix, al no recibir una respuesta satisfactoria, optó por "conseguirla" a través de sus métodos.

- Llévate a estos prisioneros al sótano, Greyback. – Le ordenó Narcisa, de manera vacilante, al hombre lobo. Sabía de lo que su hermana era capaz, pero no estaba tan segura de querer verla en acción. Pero Bellatrix era más rápida.

Fue entonces cuando pronunció aquella frase que les heló el alma a los tres.

- Un momento. – Saltó – A todos excepto… excepto a la sangre impura.

Hermione por primera vez en su vida experimentó la sensación del horror. Sus ojos se abrieron demasiado y su respiración se paró por unos segundos. Su expresión era de pánico.

No es que nunca hubiese temido nada, ni que no haya estado en peligro antes. Es que nada se comparaba con lo que estaba por experimentar a continuación. Bellatrix era una mujer desquiciada, desequilibrada, amante de las artes oscuras, pero por sobretodas las cosas, sentía un odio desmedido hacía los sangre impura, incluso mas, que el mismísimo Innombrable. Incluso más, por la mejor amiga de Harry Potter.

La bruja tomó a Hermione del cabello con una fuerza inusitada. Descargó en ella todo el odio que sentía hacía los que creía en un nivel inferior al suyo, y no le importó. Disfrutaba viéndola llorar, escuchándola gritar. Era algo enfermizo. Sacó un puñal de plata de su túnica y separó a Hermione del resto de los prisioneros. Con un movimiento de su varita, la arrojó hacía el centro de la habitación.

- ¡No! – Gritó Ron, sabiendo que no lo escucharía. Que era un intento vano – ¡Ella no! ¡Me quedo yo! – Bellatrix lo abofeteó con fuerza, obligándole a bajar el rostro.

- Si tu noviecita muere durante el interrogatorio, tú serás el siguiente. En mi escalafón, los traidores a la sangre van después de los sangre impura. – Fue toda su respuesta. Miró al hombre lobo y le ordenó – Llévalos abajo Greyback, y asegúrate de que estén bien atados, pero no les hagas nada… por el momento. – Las ultimas tres palabras revelaron cierto placer interno por utilizar la violencia como método.

Harry no lograba reaccionar. Esto estaba mal, muy mal. Por primera vez en su vida quiso tener una varita en su mano para practicar una maldición imperdonable. Quería matar a la mujer que tenía en frente, si es que podía llamarla mujer. Ese ser repulsivo que solo provocaba odio. O como mínimo, poder torturarla con sus propias manos por lo que pensaba hacer. Era cruel, enfermiza, solo inflingía dolor en los demás, y a Hermione le haría lo peor…

Hizo lo único que pensó podría servir.

- Soy Potter. El Indeseable Nº1. Soy el que quieren. Mátame ahora si es eso lo que buscan, pero por favor, déjala ir. – Si, suplicaba, pero que mas daba. Haría lo que fuera por tratar de salvar a Hermione. Bellatrix se rió en su cara con desprecio y sorna.

- Veo que la sangre sucia tiene sus trucos. Los ha engatusado a ambos. - Posó su mirada alternativamente en Harry y Ron. Ellos no necesitaron decir nada para ratificar esa teoría. Emitió una carcajada capaz de atemorizar a cualquiera a raíz de la maldad que albergaba su alma. – Lastima que eso no va a salvarla. ¡Llévatelos ya! – Giró rápidamente sobre sus talones y gritó - ¡Crucio!

Su voz resonó en la Mansión. Destilaba maldad pura. El horror reinaba en la atmósfera. Los gritos de Hermione desgarraban el aire. Bellatrix repetía la maldición una y otra vez, y en cada segundo que pasaba mostraba claramente que nada de aquella situación la afectaba. Le encantaba torturar, y apenas había empezado.

Hermione supo que su fin estaba cerca.

_Cuando sientes que el desenlace se aproxima, ¿En que piensas? _

_¿En las cosas que hiciste? ¿En las que no llegaste a hacer? ¿En las personas que dejarás atrás? ¿En las personas a las que no quieres dejar atrás?_

_Yo al final tengo la respuesta a esa pregunta: Piensas en lo que mas amas._

_En este momento puedo sentir el dolor punzante que se extiende por mi cuero cabelludo y me azota la cabeza, al ser arrastrada de manera brutal, por Bellatrix, al centro de la habitación. No tiene piedad, ni un ápice. Para ella no soy mas que escoria. _

_Siento dolor desde lo más profundo de mí ser. Sé que tengo que ser fuerte, y estoy mas que dispuesta a soportar lo que sea, pero eso no impide que el llanto me gané y que me vea como una completa cobarde. El dolor físico y mental es demasiado intenso. Nace en el centro mismo de tu ser y se extiende a través de ti, colapsando cada célula de tu cuerpo y haciéndote sentir destrozada. Es una combinación mortífera._

_No, no tengo miedo. No tengo miedo a morir. Esa es una posibilidad demasiado grande en mi destino desde el momento en el que elegí a que bando quería pertenecer y que valores quería defender. Puede que muera a manos de esta mujer desquiciada, pero sé que lo haré con la frente en alto. Defendiendo lo que creo que es correcto. Me enfrento a ella. Sé que tengo todas las de perder, pero no por eso se lo haré mas fácil. Soy una luchadora._

_Un grito desgarrador nació en mi garganta e invadió la sala en el momento exacto en el que el primer crucio impactó sobre mí. Un grito que llegó desde lo mas hondo de mi ser y a la vez, es como si proviniera de alguien mas. Hay dos Hermiones viviendo esta escena. La que siente la maldición impactando sin piedad una y otra vez en su cuerpo. Y la otra, yo, la que al mismo tiempo, lo ve todo desde otra perspectiva mientras se despide del mundo._

_Harry y Ron aún permanecen en la sala, a mis espaldas, impotentes, incapaces de hacer nada para evitarlo. La rabia y el dolor les atravesaron el alma como nunca antes. Son prácticamente arrastrados fuera de allí y sacados de mi campo de visión._

_La sensación más horrible del mundo me invadió. Y no era el dolor de mis músculos tensándose hasta límites insospechados. Ni el dolor de mis pulmones por la carencia de aire. Ni las punzadas en mi cabeza que parecía estar por estallar de un momento a otro. Era todo eso y más. Pero había una sensación peor, aun mayor que el dolor físico: El dolor emocional. Me dolían mis afectos. _

_Mientras las maldiciones seguían fluyendo de su verita de manera atroz, mi mente, un pedacito de ella, aun tenía fuerzas para recordarme aquello que era lo más importante para mí y lo que me impulsaba a resistir: Mi familia._

_Es triste tener que reconocer en este instante que, pese al gran dolor que me había provocado, borrar la memoria de mis padres había sido un acto acertado. Ellos ya no me recordaban, no tenían ni el más mínimo recuerdo de una hija, a la que amaron y cuidaron más que a sus propias vidas. Por la que dieron todo lo que tenían y más. Es triste saber que ellos nunca recuperarán su identidad. No habrá nadie que vaya a buscarlos desde el momento en el que yo abandoné este mundo y eso es demasiado para mi. Ellos nunca sabrán que su hijita, ha muerto por defender aquello en lo que cree. Nunca más se sentirán orgullosos de mí. Nunca más volveré a verlos. Ya nunca tendrán la oportunidad de conocerme._

_Las lágrimas que derramé en ese instante fueron por ellos. Por la angustia de haberlos dejado ir. Nunca sentí tanta necesidad como en este momento de sentir el firme y fuerte abrazo de mi padre. Sus palabras de consuelo. Él siempre sabe que decirme para que yo me alegre… Y mi mamá… juro que nunca necesite tanto a mi madre como ahora. Necesito que ella me diga que todo va a estar bien, mientras me refugia en sus brazos y me cubre la cara de besos._

_Pero ellos ya no recuerdan que yo existo. Y es mejor así. Lloró porque los necesito cerca, pero los amo mas que nada y por esa misma razón practique el hechizo con ellos. Su felicidad y seguridad son lo más importante para mí ahora. Y al menos sé que ellos ya no corren peligro._

_Que cosa tan curiosa el amor. Puede ser el sentimiento más hermoso del mundo, el que te colma el alma, y a la vez, convertirse en el más aterrador y doloroso que experimentes. Siento que mi alma sufre un desgarro mayor cuando pienso en las personas que extrañaré, a los que ya extraño. En los que he perdido y a los que perderé de un momento a otro… Incluso en los que me perderán a mí. Un desgarro mucho más profundo que el que cien crucios juntos podrían llegar a producirme jamás._

_¿Por qué no elegí el camino fácil? Esa pregunta ni siquiera tiene razón de ser. Es simple, sencillo: Porque esa no soy yo. Yo no elijo lo fácil, elijo lo correcto. Podría haber escogido mantenerme alejada desde el momento en el que supe lo que nos esperaba en el futuro. Pude haber huido con mis padres bajo identidades falsas. Pude haber traicionado a Harry. Pude haberlo entregado a los mortifagos. Pude abandonarlo a su suerte, y él jamás me lo hubiese reprochado. Pude haber tomado mil caminos distintos. O mejor dicho, tuve mil opciones distintas a mi disposición, pero desde el momento en el que mi camino y el suyo se cruzaron, mi destino fue uno solo._

_No podría entregar a Harry. Jamás. Puedo morir esta misma noche, de la manera más cruel y aun así, nunca lo traicionaría._

_Ahora, aquí, en este momento, mientras siento mi cuerpo romperse de forma siniestra. Mientras mi garganta arde desgarrada debido a la fuerza de los gritos que me consumen. Mientras mis pulmones colapsan por la presión ejercida y la falta de aire, y me siento desfallecer; sé que él es el indicado. Sé que él es a quien amo. Soy consciente de que Harry es la persona con la que quiero estar. Ahora y siempre._

_Mi cuerpo y mi mente sufren un colapso. La tortura es brutal y por más resistencia que haya puesto, hay un momento en el que esta se acaba. Siento como poco a poco dejo la realidad que me rodea en la Mansión y caigo en un estado de somnolencia profundo._

_Mi centro cambia nuevamente. Ahora veo todo como un espectador. Veo mi cuerpo inerte en el suelo._

_No, no estoy muerta. Mi respiración, aunque es casi nula, aun sigue ahí. Mis latidos también. No me daré por vencida tan fácil. Y Bellatrix tampoco. Hace rato que ya no pregunta nada, solo se limita a entretenerse viéndome sufrir._

_Cierro mis parpados. Estoy cansada, creo que abandonaré esta vida definitivamente de un segundo a otro. _

_Y al cerrarlos lo veo. Veo ese rostro tan familiar. El rostro que me acompaña desde hace siete años y que nunca me abandonó. El rostro de la persona más importante de mi vida, que me sonríe de manera tierna para darme ánimos, y que a la vez, me ruega con lágrimas en los ojos, que no lo deje, que aguante un poco más. Me dice que me necesita a su lado. _

_Como si alguna vez yo tuviera la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para alejarme de él._

_Y ahora comprendo que siempre fue él. Era él la razón de todo lo que yo hacía y porque lo hacía. No cualquiera decide luchar al lado de una persona que está sentenciada a muerte viéndose arrastrada a una vida en la que seguirlo implica una gran posibilidad de riesgo mortal._

_Podía sentir la voz de Ron, incitándome a seguir también, con anhelo, con dolor, sufrimiento y amor. Y también lo amo a él. Pero como mi mejor amigo, tal vez, alguna vez como a un hermano, han sido demasiadas cosas las que vivimos juntos y esta guerra nos marcará para siempre. Para mejor espero yo. Pero es el rostro de Harry el que aparece y logra llenar todo el espacio que el dolor no consigue acaparar y poco a poco, va haciendo menguar el que aun perdura. _

_¿Es este el momento en el que debo morir? ¿Es mi última oportunidad para decir adiós? Si es así, no me arrepiento de nada. Me enorgullezco de todas y cada una de las decisiones que tomé en mi vida y que me llevaron a este momento. El haber aceptado la amistad de Harry y Ron. El haberme creído lo suficientemente lista como para enfrentar un basilisco yo sola. El haber viajado en el tiempo para ayudar a Sirius. El haber sido la única en creerle a Harry durante el Torneo de los tres magos. En no dudar un segundo a la hora de crear el Ejercito de Dumbledore, y por sobretodo, de no dudar nunca de su palabra._

_Estoy loca. A punto de morir y sin la mínima necesidad de cambiar mi destino. _

_Aunque… si hay una sola cosa que me gustaría hacer antes de morir…_

_Siento ruidos y gritos a mí alrededor que me distraen. Las imágenes que se presentaban en mi mente ya no están. Ya no logró ver nada. Mi cuerpo esta entumecido por el dolor, lo que significa que volví a conectarme en una sola. Casi no puedo pensar. _

_¿Harry? ¿Estas ahí?... Ayúdame por favor… _

- ¡Agárrala, Harry! ¡Y vámonos! – Bramó Ron, desde el extremo opuesto al que él se encontraba, mientras le lanzaba una varita.

Harry tomó el objeto y corrió hasta donde estaba Hermione. El cuerpo de su amiga estaba bajo la lámpara que Dobby había dejado caer desde el techo. La quitó de ahí y la levantó en brazos. Sintió su alma estrujarse al verla en tal estado. Tan débil, tan frágil. Su respiración era apenas perceptible y sabía que la tortura haría mella en ella.

- Perdóname Hermione… perdóname por favor… - Susurraba, mientras unas lagrimas caían sobre el rostro de la chica. En un gran gesto de amor, deslizó su pulgar sobre su pómulo para quitarle el rastro de lágrimas que tenía marcado.

- ¿Harry? – el contacto con su piel la sacó de su ensoñación. Su voz era casi inaudible. Estaba partida por el dolor.

- No hables… - Le pidió con ternura. Una alegría enorme invadió su alma al comprobar que seguía viva, pero eso no quitaba lo pésimo que se sentía al ver lo que le habían hecho.

- Vámonos Harry. – Urgió Ron. No tenían demasiado tiempo. Debían irse ya.

Harry se paró y sin dudarlo, giró sobre sus talones y desapareció.

Se sumió en la oscuridad repitiéndose mentalmente la dirección que le había dado Ron.

"_La casa de Bill y Fleur… El Refugio… La casa de Bill y Fleur…"_

No conocía el destino al que se dirigía. El dolor que fluía desde su cicatriz lo estaba matando. El dolor que manaba de su corazón lo destruía. Solo tenía en claro que debía sacar a Hermione de allí.

"_Si algo llega a pasarle… si algo…"_

No lograba formular la frase completa porque inconscientemente se negaba a aceptar que algo pudiera pasarle a ella.

Sintió que dejaba de dar vueltas y terminó por caer sobre la arena. El olor a sal impregnó sus fauces. Estaban en una playa. Habían logrado escapar. Pudo divisar una casita a lo lejos: El Refugio.

- Hermione… Hemos llegado. - Fue todo lo que pudo murmurar y, sujetándola aún más fuerte, la acercó a su cuerpo. Había estado demasiado cerca de perderla. Muy cerca.

Hermione estaba a punto de perder la última de sus fuerzas, la que aun la hacía respirar. Pero antes de dejarse ir debía hacer algo. No perdería ni una oportunidad más. Quizás no hubiera otra.

Lo miró a los ojos captando al instante la atención de Harry, quien la miraba extrañado y confuso.

- Harry… te amo. – Fue lo que dijo y luego, sus ojos se cerraron.

* * *

Oh no, se murio! Será? Ustedes q opinan?

Primrose Darcy: estoy desconcertada, kien seras? (jajaj, t adoro)

HalliwellMB: Q tiene q ver Sparta? A vcs m dejas mareada, mil graciasssssssss!1

Sol Meyer: Estuve a punto de mandarte a Harry para alla, pero a ultimo momento a Herm se le dio x reclamarlo... será la proxima.

LUMAMI: Gracias, siempre es un placer traerles caps nuevos, disfrutalo!

jess potter granger: nueva lectora! wiiiiiii! t deje un rr, espero lo hayas leido y t haya servido, gracias x todo!

ViryMousy: q t puedo decir? Espero q en este cap haya podido aplicar algo d lo q m dijiste... Lo logre? Besossss

Ya saben, rrs x caps, es asi! jaja

Los kiero!

Val


	8. Atada a ti

**Hola gente! Primero que nada, quiero pedirles disculpas por atrasarme tanto, no lo merecen, pero siceramente, carezco de vida en estos momentos y mi mente esta completamnte colapsada. Podría haber rescatado 5 minutos y subir algo que no era decente, pero preferi esperar, ustedes juzgaran si la espera valió la pena.**

**Sin mas, lean.

* * *

Capitulo 8**

**Atada a ti**

"_Te amo"_

Hermione le había dicho que lo amaba.

Finalmente. Después de días en los que no había ni siquiera dicho una palabra, hecho algún gesto o dado una señal indicando cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos. Desde el momento en el que volvió Ron solo había permanecido apartada de ellos dos, y de ella misma.

Le dolía admitirlo, pero creía que lo hacía porque no quería herirlo. Creía que ella aun amaba a Ron y esa era la razón de su alejamiento. Hermione siempre se preocupaba por todos, ¿Por qué iba a dejar de hacerlo ahora? No sería capaz de lastimar a nadie, aún si con ello se lastimaba a sí misma.

Pero esta vez, a quien intentaba proteger no era a él.

Sonrió de lado. Amaba demasiado a esa mujer que estaba frente suyo.

Hermione permanecía inconsciente. Una vez que hubieron llegado a la playa, Bill lo ayudó a trasladarla hasta el interior de su casa. Fleur la asistió lo mejor que pudo sobretodo con vendajes y el uso de pociones, y luego la dejaron descansando en una de las habitaciones.

Harry permaneció a su lado todo el tiempo. Ya habían pasado cinco horas.

Incluso ahora, después de tanto tiempo, él no se movía de su sitio. Se encontraba sentado en la cama, a un costado del cuerpo de Hermione, ligeramente inclinado hacía ella. Sostenía una de sus manos entre las suyas con fuerza. Necesitaba sentir el calor que estas despedían, aunque fuera tenue. Era una señal de vida a la que aferrarse.

Tenía su mirada clavada en el rostro de ella, y sus ojos dejaban caer, lentamente, de forma pausada pero continua, un mar de lágrimas. Lloraba en silencio, una manera de limpiar sus penas.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?" _

De vez en cuando comprobaba la respiración de Hermione. Un sonido extremadamente débil y cargado de dolor. Le tomaba el pulso. Muy lento. Tocaba su frente. Ardía producto de la fiebre.

Necesitaba tener esperanzas, pero después de lo ocurrido y de las horas que pasaban, su ánimo menguaba. Hermione estaba sufriendo y él solo podía sentarse a esperar. Se sentía un inútil.

Por una cuestión de instinto o por la mera necesidad de hacerlo, llevó una de sus manos nuevamente hacia su rostro. La acarició con inmensa ternura y devoción. Repasó su frente, sus pómulos, su barbilla. De manera inocente recorrió sus labios con su pulgar. Daría cualquier cosa por solo un solo beso suyo.

Reprimió un gemido de dolor que lo atravesaba de punta a punta. Le dolía el alma. Se sentía mas culpable de lo que nunca antes en su vida había estado. Era el mayor responsable de todo el sufrimiento que su mejor amiga estaba viviendo en los últimos meses. Y se odiaba por ello.

Pero aún así. Aún sabiéndose responsable de todo, no podía renunciar a ella. Ya no. No era una opción válida. La necesitaba a su lado hasta el final. Necesitaba que despierte. La necesitaba a ella.

Dejó escapar las lágrimas de manera furiosa. Ahora su llanto era audible. Era el momento de descargarse.

Ya no aguantaba más. Se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos como pudo. Quería sentirla cerca. Por primera vez en su vida, realmente pensó que la perdía. A Hermione, a la única persona que siempre tuvo a su lado. Al único ser incondicional.

Dejó caer su frente encima de la de ella de ella. En estos momentos, todo se resumía a una necesidad física, mental, emocional. La necesidad de tenerla a ella, por sobre todas las cosas.

- Herm… por favor, despierta… No me hagas esto, aun no es tu tiempo. Te necesito a mi lado. – Después de las horas en las que había estado en un completo silencio, y tras el ataque de llanto, la voz le sonó ronca y rasposa. Pero no le importó. Ellos no necesitaban las palabras para entenderse. Lo suyo iba mas allá del simple significado de las palabras, era un entendimiento superior.

- Vuelve aquí conmigo… sin ti yo no puedo seguir.

_Un simple destello de luz. Provenía de algún lugar lejos y cerca de la vez. Se concentraba en algún lugar delante de ella, pero a la vez se podía palpar en cada rincón. Era la fuerza que gobernaba el lugar._

_En otras circunstancias, hubiese sentido miedo de la situación. Hubiese salido huyendo de allí._

_Pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez no tenía miedo. La sensación era de completa calma. Pudo comprobar que el dolor que había sentido hace no mucho tiempo, ya no estaba ahí. Se sentía relajada. Su cuerpo estaba sano. Y había paz a su alrededor. No gritos. No dolor. No guerra. Sonrió de manera sincera por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Se sintió feliz. Había conseguido aquello por lo que tanto había luchado. _

_Realizada. Esa era la palabra que mejor la definía._

_Era el momento de seguir adelante. Dio un paso._

_- ¿Hermione? – Una voz. No era una voz conocida y estaba segura de que era la primera vez que la escuchaba. Aun así, no retrocedió. En este lugar las cosas malas no tenían lugar._

_- ¿Quién eres? – Respondió._

_- Soy una amiga… Una amiga que ha venido a ayudarte. – La voz sonaba tan dulce. La hizo recordar a su madre. Era una mujer la que le hablaba._

_- Ya no necesito ayuda. Yo estaré bien ahora… Todo acabó. – Sonaba tan feliz, tan tranquila. Aunque no lograba ver más que su silueta recortada a través de la luz de fondo, pudo captar la sonrisa de aquella mujer que ahora tenía en frente._

_- Lo sé. Sé que lo que te espera allí es una gran recompensa. Lo que tanto anhelas, pero aun así, lamentablemente debo pedirte que no vayas. – Su voz sonaba completamente apenada._

_- ¿Por qué? Yo quiero ir… - Se sintió como una niña pequeña otra vez, tratando de cumplir un capricho. Aunque esto iba mas allá de eso._

_- Lo sé, cariño. Puedes ir si eso es lo que deseas, pero antes de que tomes tu decisión, debo suplicarte lo contrario. – Ahora sonaba triste, una sensación que a Hermione le recordó la vida que intentaba dejar atrás._

_- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?_

_- Hermione, cielo… necesito que hagas un ultimo esfuerzo. Necesito que vuelvas. Tienes que volver. Es necesaria tu presencia para que el mal que domina el mundo que conocemos sea destruido para siempre._

_- Es todo demasiado feo ahí… yo… yo ya no quiero pasar por eso. – Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos al recordar todo aquello._

_- Si… no es el mejor lugar ahora, pero alguna vez lo fue, ¿Verdad? Alguna vez fuiste feliz ahí. – Instantáneamente los recuerdos mas felices de Hermione fueron aflorando a su ser consciente. Se vio a ella de niña junto a sus padres, se vio un poco mas grande en Hogwarts. Se vio, hace no mucho tiempo… con Harry._

_- Harry… - Recuerdos demasiado felices._

_- Él te necesita. – La mujer suspiró de manera audible y se acercó aun mas a ella, quedando a solo unos pasos de distancia. Hermione aun no le veía el rostro, su visión estaba cegada debido al impacto de la luz. – Eres tú lo único que necesita para terminar con todo esto. De otra forma no logrará hacerlo. – La mujer terminó de acortar la distancia que las separaba y apoyó una mano en su hombro. – Eres tu quien debe decidir. Si te quedas o te vas. Cualquiera sea tu decisión, al final volverás aquí… - La miró directo a los ojos y Hermione pudo detectar algo familiar en ellos aunque no pudo determinar qué. – Yo estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo._

_Era el momento de elegir, y Hermione ya había tomado su decisión. La mujer frente a ella, depositó un beso en su frente y luego todo se desvaneció._

Sintió como la oscuridad que pasó a reinar el lugar, poco a poco se iba disipando. Ahora lograba captar algunos destellos de luz a través de sus párpados cerrados. El entumecimiento de sus oídos, dejaba paso al reconocimiento de unos sonidos lejanos, simples ecos de algo que alguna vez fue conocido.

Sus signos iban despertando lentamente, iban haciéndola recordar algo, algo demasiado vivido aunque no supiera qué.

Su cabeza daba vueltas. Todo era demasiado confuso. Una sensación de angustia se instaló en su pecho. Necesitaba entender que le estaba pasando.

"_Tranquila Hermione… solo respira… Saldremos de esta"_

Se decía a si misma, tratando de darse fuerzas. Estaba experimentando una sensación demasiado rara. Y como si esas palabras fueran un hechizo, pronto las cosas comenzaron a ser mas claras.

Una voz, atravesando las grietas de su confusión, captó su atención.

"_Por favor, despierta…"_ Decía. _"Te necesito a mi lado… sin ti yo no puedo seguir"_

"_¿Harry? ¿Eres tú, Harry? ¿Por qué dices que no te deje? Yo estoy aquí contigo…"_

"_Abre los ojos, Hermione" _ Esa voz… Un recuerdo intentaba en vano, abrirse paso en su mente. Algo estaba olvidando.

Pero fue esa voz y esa simple orden lo que la hizo reaccionar. Sintió como, aunque de manera débil, su cuerpo volvía a estar bajo su control y a responder a sus estímulos.

Abrió los ojos paulatinamente, acostumbrándose a la luz del lugar, una luz que lastimaba sus ojos y que parecía demasiado ruda.

Fue entonces cuando los vio, esos ojos verdes que le robaban el sueño todas las noches. Esos ojos que reconocería aun con los suyos cerrados. Esos ojos que en ese momento hacían que los interrogantes volvieran a instalarse en su pecho. Pero eso no importaba ahora, las respuestas llegarían después.

Volvió a centrarse en la profundidad del verde. Lo amo mas que nunca al tenerlo así para ella. Si la hubiesen dejado elegir, esta hubiera sido la manera en la que querría despertar. Con él a su lado.

- Harry… - Susurró de manera inaudible. Esbozó una simple mueca similar a una sonrisa. Se sentía tan feliz. Harry no sabía describir sus sentimientos en ese momento. Rebozaba de felicidad al verla viva, y al mismo tiempo sufría al verla tan débil.

Usando hasta la última de sus fuerzas, Hermione elevó su mano hasta alcanzar su rostro, regalándole una caricia sincera y luego la dejó ahí. Harry apoyó la suya encima, con mas firmeza y prolongando el contacto. Sentía que ella podía romperse de un momento a otro.

– Harry…

- Shh, no digas nada. – Él también susurraba. Su voz si fuera mas alta, revelaría exactamente todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento y no era su intención asustar a Hermione. Debía ser fuerte por ambos. – Todo estará bien ahora. – Le sonrió de la forma más dulce. No daba crédito a lo que veía. – Gracias por volver a mí. – Con infinita ternura, le dio un beso en la frente. Era una muestra del inmenso amor que sentía por ella y de la incomparable necesidad de tenerla a su lado.

- Nunca te dejaría… - Alcanzó a decir. Su otra mano, aferraba sin demasiada fuerza la camisa de Harry. Ella también lo necesitaba cerca. Sobretodo ahora.

- Yo tampoco lo haría… Perdóname Herm, yo - Ella negó tajante. No había realizado mayor movimiento, pero Harry lo sintió al sentir sus labios despegarse de la frente de ella. La miró de vuelta, un gesto de dolor atravesaba el semblante de ella al hacerlo.

- No me pidas perdón…

- Es mi culpa. – Intentó explicar.

- Tú no me torturaste. – lo vio directo a los ojos al decir esto. Era claro que ella no lo culpaba por nada. Pero eso no hizo que Harry se sintiera mejor.

- Tampoco pude impedirlo. – Otra lagrima.

- No es tu culpa… - Volvió a deslizar su mano por su rostro. Harry se acurrucó más en ella. - Gracias…

- No me hagas sentir peor. – Bajó la vista avergonzado, alejándose de ella y rompiendo el contacto que los unía.

- No te alejes. – Suplicó, tomándolo por sorpresa mientras sujetaba su camisa. Pudo ver que sufría en el momento en el que separó de ella.

- No lo haré. – Respondió arrepentido, sujetándola nuevamente y abrazándola con fuerza. Enterrándola entre sus brazos con fuerza. No la dejaría, no otra vez.

- Harry, yo… - Intentó decir, pero fue interrumpida.

- No tienes que hacer esto si no es lo que sientes. Yo entenderé. No debes preocuparte por mi.

Hermione se separó de él, solo lo necesario para poder mirarlo a los ojos y decirle:

- Harry… yo te amo. – No le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Simplemente lo besó.

Con ansias, con deseo. Un beso anhelado después de días en los que ambos habían sufrido demasiado. Un beso apasionado, en el que ambos dejaban en claro que nadie mas que ellos importaría a partir de ahora. Un beso que primero fue una necesidad, desenfrenado, para luego dar paso a la calma y a la intensidad. Tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo. Era un beso colmado de amor. Era el beso que sellaba su unión en un plano superior. Era su forma de decirse todo, sin decir nada.

Cuando el aire se hizo necesario, se fueron separando.

- Tuve mucho miedo, Harry… - Confesó después de tomar aire. Harry la atrajo hacía él con mas fuerza.

- Lo sé, puedo imaginarlo. Esa mujer está completamente loca. No se que hubiera hecho si…

- No… No es a eso a lo que temía… - Explicó, dejando confuso a Harry. – Tuve miedo de dejarte solo y que cometieras una locura… En realidad esa fue la razón por la que volví. – No supo porque dijo aquello. hasta ella misma se sorprendió por hacerlo. Pero en el fondo de su ser, sabía que aquello era verdad.

- ¿Volviste? ¿A que te refieres exactamente?

- Mas bien fue como… elegir quedarme aquí… No voy a mentirte Harry, - Se removió nerviosa al decir esto, pero debía serle sincera - durante unos instantes pensé en irme, en dejar esta vida… Quería, quería un poco de paz, de tranquilidad. Era todo tan lindo allí… tan calmo y lleno de felicidad. – Sus ojos se iluminaron sin darse cuenta - Quería volver a caminar libre sin tener miedo a que algo me pase… Sin tener miedo a nada…Lo lamento mucho. – Terminó apenada por sentirse así.

- No tienes que sentirte mal por eso. – Acarició su rostro una vez mas transmitiéndole calma - Es lógico lo que dices. No es fácil seguir el camino que has elegido a mi lado. No te culpo por querer dejar todo atrás. Yo lo haría si pudiera.

- Ese es el problema, no puedo hacerlo. Estoy condenadamente atada a ti. – Sonrió por la forma en la que sonó aquello - Creo que este amor que siento va mas allá de toda lógica o sentido. Puedo estar a punto de morir, pero aún así volveré a ti… eres la persona que me indica el camino, siempre lo has sido desde el momento en el que te conocí, y tengo la certeza de que así será hasta el ultimo de mis días. Por eso aun estoy acá, porque aun no estás listo para dejarme ir. – Explicó de manera sencilla. Sin darle rodeos a un asunto que no tenía mas explicaciones que esa.

- Y nunca lo estaré. Soy incapaz de soportar tu pérdida… - Tomó aire y suspiró cansinamente antes de decir - Herm, creo que lo mejor para ti será-

- No lo digas. Sabes que no vale la pena intentarlo. Nada me hará retractarme, te seguiré hasta el final. – No necesitaba elevar la voz, ni nada por el estilo para dejarlo claro.

- Vale la pena si con eso consigo mantenerte a salvo.

- Nunca estaré a salvo mientras esta guerra continúe y eso solo pasará si me quedo contigo. Quedarme atrás no nos ayudará en nada. Debemos luchar y resistir. No pienso quedarme esperando mientras las personas que amo intentan derrotar el mal. Quiero que esto acabe ya. Quiero poder ver a mis padres de nuevo. Quiero poder regresar a Hogwarts alguna vez. Quiero poder formar una familia y tener hijos que crezcan sin miedo a nada.

- Podrías morir en el intento. – Le recordó Harry – Eso no ayudaría a cumplir tus planes.

- Podría morir esperando. – Replicó con toda lógica - Yo ya no quiero esperar mas. Ya no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo, ninguno puede. – Lo miró con determinación - Haré lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarte, pero lo único que no conseguirás de mi, será separarme de ti. Puedes decidir dejarme aquí, pero sabes perfectamente que te seguiré apenas salgas por esa puerta y no dejaré de hacerlo hasta encontrarte. Es tu decisión.

- ¿Acaso tengo elección? – Preguntó sin evitar sonreír al ver a Hermione de aquella forma. Le recordaba demasiado a la Hermione que siempre había sido y que en los últimos meses había estado desapareciendo poco a poco.

- No.

- Solo prométeme que no te arriesgarás para protegerme a mí. Tu eres lo único importante, la única cosa que me ayuda a seguir cada día y que no estoy dispuesto a ceder. Si tu me faltas, ya nada tendría sentido. Eres la única razón por la que hago todo esto.

- Lo prometo…

- Gracias… Te amo Hermione. – Confesó una vez mas, sonriendo.

- Yo te amo mas…

* * *

Y no murio... bueno, casi, q les parecio? Q creen q viene ahora?

Como creen q termina todo esto?

Koory Hana: gracias, gracias y gracias. y a pedido tuypo, no la mate, solo los hice sufrir un pokitito.

Loony Potter: y aca la segui... Gracias x leer y comentar...

Sol Meyer: Soy tan mala? jajja, no la mate dsp d todo... dame credito x eso!

LUMAMI: Si, soy muy mala! jajaj, sorry, no lo puedo evitar. Y haber q pasa con este.

Yarijos: Ok, apunto eso de Ron. Espero sorprenderte, y gracias por seguir todas las historias!

DarkAngelPotterGranger: Si, lo decidi de un momento a otro y segui. Gracias por seguir vos tmb, es una alegria inmensa. Espero q este t guste tmb.

Primrose Darcy: Ahhh, eras vos! jajaj. Obvio q tns q confiar en mi criterio, te lo adverti. Y al final t voy a sorprender, sabelo. Te kiero mas!

Esto es todo x ahora. Voy a tener unos dias libres en la semana asi q espero poder dejarles un par d caps mas en los proximos dias. Les agradezco a todos y ya sabes. Espero rrs!

Besos, Val...


	9. A su tiempo

**Aca estoy de vuelta, espero poder subir el cap xq la pag anda fallando ultimamente y esto está costando pero lo conseguiré.**

**Este cap está dedicado a HalliwellMB q fue kien logró subir el anterior mediante magia o algo así, jajaj, gracias!  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**A su tiempo**

Sé que es lo correcto. Sé que es lo que todos esperan de mí. Incluso, sé que es lo que yo mismo ansío hacer… y aun así, no puedo. ¿Por qué? Porque soy un cobarde. Un completo y estúpido cobarde, y así lo demuestro cada vez que tengo oportunidad. ¿Pero que puedo hacer? Si cuando me decidí a actuar a luchar por lo que quiero, con valentía, sin miedo, la realidad me golpeó demasiado duro… no es fácil levantarse después de eso.

- Ron, - Bill interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos logrando sobresaltarme un poco. Desde que llegamos a este lugar he estado demasiado fuera de mi mismo. Es mucho más fácil así. - ¿Podrías llevarle sus medicinas a Hermione? Fleur esta ocupada en este momento y te lo agradecería mucho. – Sé que sus intenciones son las mejores, las de ambos, pero aun así me molesta que no me entiendan. Esta situación es demasiado complicada para todos.

Aun está muy presente. Hace dos días que llegamos aquí y aún no logro borrar de mi mente la imagen de Hermione, torturada, destrozada en mil pedazos, y aún así, con la suficiente fuerza interior como para confesarle a Harry que lo ama.

Puede sonar egoísta, pero en ese momento el que peor estaba de los tres era yo. Pude sentir el momento exacto en el que mi corazón se rompió. Aún duele.

- ¿No puede hacerlo alguien mas? – Pregunto y por la expresión de mi rostro se debe dar cuenta de que realmente no quiero hacerlo. De que no puedo enfrentarme a ella todavía. ¿Qué puedo decirle? ¿Cómo puedo mirarla a los ojos?

Soy consciente de que las intenciones de Hermione nunca fueron lastimarme. Realmente lo sé desde el día que volví al campamento. Quizás en ese momento quise creer que aún tenía oportunidades de vencer, pero al mismo tiempo, una parte de mi, era verdaderamente consciente de que ella ya lo había escogido a él. Ahora sé que si no lo dijo antes, fue solo para no lastimarme a mí. Y eso me hace sentir aún peor.

No puedo mirarla a la cara.

Bill se acerca con calma y se sienta en frente mío. En momentos como este es cuando noto el gran parecido que él tiene con mi padre. Y no hablo del aspecto físico solamente, ellos se parecen en el interior, en su temperamento, en la forma de manejar las cosas. Bill siempre fue como un segundo padre para mi, él siempre me protegió y me trató bien, ha sido grandioso todos estos años… y sobretodo durante los últimos meses. Me habla con voz serena como siempre.

- No voy a pedirte que me expliques nada de lo que está pasando entre ustedes. Tienes bien en claro que, si quieres hablar conmigo puedes hacerlo con total libertad, siempre estaré aquí para lo que necesites, no debes dudarlo.

- Lo se… - Claro que lo sé.

- De cualquier forma, puedo hacerme una buena idea de lo que está sucediendo aquí. – Bajó la vista avergonzado porque sé que él realmente lo sabe – No voy a meterme en eso porque no es asunto mío, es algo que deben tratar de resolver entre ustedes. – Suspira de manera profunda mientras cavila buscando las palabras adecuadas. Sé que las encontrará. Bill siempre sabe que decir. – Mira Ron, en la vida, todos cometemos errores, algunos se solucionan rápido, otros nos llevan un poco mas de tiempo… y a veces hay errores con los que debemos cargar toda la vida. – Si, gracias Bill, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor. Le dedico una mirada sarcástica que le transmite lo que estoy pensando.

- No quiero sonar fatalista ni hacerte sentir mal.

- No lo estas logrando. – Acotó pero él hace de cuenta que no me escucha.

- Pero la verdad es que, eres el principal responsable de lo que está sucediendo. Tu tomaste tus decisiones, y tus razones para hacerlo fueron completamente válidas. Pero esa decisión acarrea consecuencias.

- Perdí a Hermione por eso. – Lo confieso. Sin mirarlo a los ojos, eso sí, pero lo importante es que lo digo.

- Perdiste la oportunidad de tener a Hermione como yo tengo a Fleur, sí. – Asiento resignado. Una lágrima rebelde se desliza por mi mejilla. No finjo que no lloro, eso no importa ya.

- Solo quiero que abras los ojos antes de que pierdas mucho más de lo que llevas perdido.

Ahora si me inquieta. No sé que es lo que pretende decirme. ¿Qué mas podría perder?

- No pierdas su amistad también, Ron. Escúchame, sé que amas a Hermione mas de lo que estas dispuesto a admitir delante mío o de cualquiera. Sé que ella también te ama a ti. Pero lamentablemente, ella ama más a Harry y es a él al que escogió. Lo siento hermano, pero nadie puede hacer nada por cambiar eso.

- Yo pude haberlo hecho… - Murmuró, aunque no sé de donde salieron esas palabras - Ella… ella me rogó que me quedara y yo, sencillamente decidí no escucharla… La lastimé mucho Bill. Ella ya no me quiere en su vida.

- Yo no creo que sea así. Sé sincero conmigo. Conoces a Hermione desde que era una niña, ¿Crees que si ella te quisiera fuera de su vida, estaría aquí ahora? ¿Crees que hubiese aceptado convivir contigo de nuevo cuando volviste al campamento? ¿Crees eso? Yo creo que lo que buscas es una excusa, una salida fácil para no tener que enfrentar el hecho de que ella y Harry estén juntos.

Me quedó en silencio porque, ¿Qué puedo decir? Él tiene razón. Solo busco una excusa para no tener que verlos juntos.

- No puedo decirte que hacer, eso es algo que debes decidir por ti mismo. Puedes alejarte de ellos y fingir que nunca se conocieron, pero ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Podrás alejarte de ellos así, sin más, de un día para el otro?

- No… - Reconozco.

- Exacto… Puedes que hayas perdido su amor de mujer, pero el amor de tu mejor amiga aun sigue ahí. Yo sé que ella no quiere perderte tampoco. No desperdicies esta oportunidad, porque te arrepentirás toda tu vida. Toma una buena decisión, porque de lo contrario ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Y ahora ve, llévale eso, lo necesita.

Se levanta de la silla y se encamina otra vez hacía la cocina, al lado de Fleur, la mujer que él no dejó escapar.

- Gracias Bill… - Alcanzó a decir. Mi voz no es alta, es más bien un murmullo, pero yo sé que me entiende. Bill siempre lo hace, y hasta puedo percibir la sonrisa de satisfacción que se extiende por su rostro.

Mi hermano tiene razón, ya perdí demasiadas cosas por mi cobardía, y no estoy dispuesto a ceder ninguna más. No estoy dispuesto a abandonarla otra vez.

Tomo la bandeja que contiene las pociones para Hermione y me dirijo a las escaleras. Con cada paso que doy, la determinación flaquea pero sigo avanzando. Hermione me conoce, no vale la pena simular, fingir ser algo que no soy. Ese pensamiento me da fuerzas.

Al llegar arriba, recorro el pequeño pasillo de las habitaciones hasta detenerme frente a su puerta. Y ahora si es cuando la determinación se termino.

Han pasado dos días desde que despertó y yo no he sido capaz de venir a verla en ningún momento. Harry no se ha separado de ella en ningún momento y yo ni siquiera he preguntado como estaba. (Aún así me mantenía bien informado, pero no dejé que nadie lo supiera). Es obvio que ella no querrá recibirme. Es obvio también que Harry no me lo permitirá. Ya perdí mi oportunidad.

Doy dos pasos hacía atrás para marcharme de allí.

- Maldita sea, Ron. – Ahora hablo solo también, una práctica para cuando pierda definitivamente a mis amigos - ¿Puedes por un minuto ser un verdadero Griffindor y enfrentar tus miedos? Ya deja de ser tan estúpido, siempre huyes de todo. Ya basta. Vas a entrar ahí y la enfrentarás, es lo menos que puedes hacer después de todo.

Rehago los dos pasos que me colocan otra vez frente a su habitación. Y ahora si, no lo pienso y lo hago, antes de que pase mi oportunidad.

Doy unos golpes rápidos en la puerta e inmediatamente la abro, así no tiene oportunidad de echarme de ahí. Por lo menos hasta que vea que soy yo.

Entro. Quiero que la tierra me trague en este momento.

Harry. Por un momento se me olvido el pequeño detalle de que Harry debía estar aquí con ella, como cada uno de los segundos que pasaron desde el momento en el que pisamos El Refugio. No se ha separado de su lado para nada. No como yo…

Lo peor de encontrarlo acá, es verlo tan cerca de ella, tomados de la mano, un gesto que ahora revela tanto. Me los quedo viendo fijo. Ellos me miran a mí.

Silencio.

Me corresponde a mi romperlo. Soy el intruso en todo esto.

- Yo… esto, Bill me dijo… estas son… debes tomarlas… - Genial, ahora tengo dificultades para hablar y de seguro estoy mas rojo que mi pelo. ¡Grandiosa idea, hermano! – Los dejo…

Me doy la vuelta para salir de allí tan rápido como llegué cuando la escucho.

- Ron…

Reconozco su voz. La reconocería aquí y en cualquier lugar. Es todo lo que necesito para dejar de temblar y de decir cosas sin sentido. Levanto la vista hacia ella, tal vez no me habló y solo lo estoy imaginando. No, ella si me mira.

Pero de nuevo, ninguno de los dos dice nada. Ella porque no es la que debe hablar, y yo porque sinceramente no se por donde empezar. Es Harry quien al final lo hace. Él es el que parece comprender mejor la situación.

- Los dejaré para que hablen. Creo que tienen cosas que aclarar. – Me mira con cierto gesto de advertencia en su rostro. Un gesto que no es consciente de su parte, pero que yo se que esta ahí, en su subconsciente. Luego la mira a ella, le acaricia el cabello mientras le sonríe – Luego vuelvo.

- Esta bien… - Asiente devolviéndole la sonrisa. Inconscientemente giro la cabeza. Aunque no lo vayan a hacer delante mío prefiero evitar verlos besarse. Harry cruza la habitación y al quedar al lado mío me da un apretón en el hombro. Ese era el gesto que necesitaba para sentirme mas confiado. Cierra la puerta al salir. Ahora si, solo somos ella y yo.

Un gran silencio y un abismo enorme parecen instalarse en medio de los dos. O eso es lo que me parece a mí. Vuelvo a estar equivocado.

Lo veo parado frente a mi y es como si volviéramos a tener 11 años y estuviéramos en Hogwarts nuevamente. Me siento igual que cuando teníamos una pelea muy fuerte en la que ambos salíamos lastimados, y que pese a nuestro orgullo, ambos sabíamos que debíamos pedirnos perdón, pero no sabíamos cómo. Siempre nos costó hablar, sernos sinceros. Era mucho más fácil discutir.

- Acércate por favor. – Le pido. Entiendo el hecho de que Ron no se haya aparecido por acá en estos días. Yo no tuve mucho tacto al decirle a Harry que lo amo delante de él. Pero la verdad es que en esos momentos creí que moría y tenía otras prioridades en mente.

Él duda al principio pero termina haciendo lo que le pido. Aún así su mirada continúa clavada en cualquier cosa menos en mí. Sé que está en medio de un debate interno entre lo que debe decir y lo que realmente quiere decir. No es una situación fácil, pero de alguna manera hay que empezar. Lo tomo de la mano y esta vez si me mira. Aprovecho la oportunidad.

- Perdóname Ron.

- ¿De que hablas? Tú no tienes que pedirme disculpas por nada, Hermione. – Fiel a su temperamento, se olvida de su pelea interna, enojándose por lo que él cree que no está bien. – Soy yo quien debe disculparse contigo. Por si no lo notaste, fuiste tú quien ha estado inconsciente y luego ha pasado varios días en cama después de haber sido torturada, y fui yo quien no ha sido capaz ni siquiera de ver cómo estabas.

Dice todo esto de corrido y con cierto reproche hacía si mismo. Siempre seguirá así, nunca cambiará. Este pensamiento me hace sonreír. Ron me mira extrañado.

- ¿De que te ríes?

- Tenías tus razones para no aparecerte por aquí. – Continuó sin responder su pregunta – No debe haber sido fácil para ti… escuchar lo que dije en la playa.

- Eso… eso no lo justifica. – Replica. Esta luchando contra él mismo. Está entendiendo las cosas a medida que me las dice.

- Para mi si. Eso y el hecho de que estoy convencida de que estuviste completamente al tanto de lo que pasaba conmigo. - Se sonroja, señal de que estoy en lo cierto – Estas dolido por todo lo que pasó en el último tiempo y lo entiendo. No debes preocuparte por eso. De verdad.

- No se suponía que debía ser así. – Parece una acusación.

- ¿Y cómo debía ser?

- Debería ser yo quien trate de justificarse y tú deberías estar a los gritos echándome todo en cara, y pidiéndome que me largue de aquí, eso haría… - Se detiene a mitad de la frase de golpe.

- Eso haría todo más fácil para ti, ¿Verdad? – No hace falta que me responda, sé que es así.

- Para todos. Tú no hubieras tenido que guardar tus sentimientos solo para no lastimarme. Has sufrido a causa de eso.

Suspiro. ¿Cómo contesto a eso? A veces Ron sabe leer demasiado bien a las personas.

- Lo haría una y mil veces si pudiera de esa manera evitar tu sufrimiento, o el de Harry, o el de cualquiera de las personas a las que amo. Es parte de mi naturaleza supongo.

- Pero no es justo. A veces les toca a los demás cuidar de ti… - Baja la vista – Además, yo no merecía que hicieras eso por mi. Te lastimé Hermione.

Otro suspiro. No quiero lastimar a Ron, es una de las personas mas importantes de mi vida, y ahora, al verlo al frente mío, sé que está verdaderamente arrepentido y que sufre mucho por eso. Aún así, merece saber la verdad. Tiene que saber todo lo que yo sentí.

- Si. Me dolió mucho el que nos hayas abandonado, no voy a negártelo. Pero puedo entenderte, sé que tus razones eran válidas, no te culpo por ello y mucho menos te guardo rencor. Tú tampoco deberías hacerlo.

Sonríe de forma melancólica y deja correr las lágrimas por su rostro. El Ron que tengo hoy frente mío, es en muchos sentidos, mucho mas maduro del Ron que nos abandono aquella vez.

- Agradezco que me digas esto Herm, y me sirve de verdad. Pero pese a eso, voy a reprochármelo cada día de mi vida… sé que esa decisión es la que nos pone aquí hoy. Es la razón por la que te perdí.

- Tú no me perdiste… - Alcanzó a decir mientras acarició su rostro. Mi corazón se deshace al escucharlo hablar así y ser consciente de que pese a todo, no puedo hacer nada para hacerlo sentir mejor.

- En cierta forma si lo hice. – En algún momento yo también comencé a llorar – Pero no llores, me alegra saber que al menos, aún conservo a mi mejor amiga, eso si sería algo que no soportaría perder.

- Siempre estaré para ti, no debes dudarlo ni un segundo. Eres mi mejor amigo por sobretodo.

Le aseguré. Yo tampoco puedo concebir una vida sin Ron a mi lado.

- Perdóname por no haber sabido ser más que eso.

Esas palabras hacen mella en mi corazón. Hay cosas que aún deben ser dichas.

- Escúchame con atención, por favor… - Lo miró a los ojos y hago que él haga lo mismo - Te quise mucho Ron. Te amé mucho, y en cierta forma siempre lo voy a hacer… Tú fuiste la primer persona de la que me enamoré, fuiste la razón por la que me despertaba en las mañanas y la razón que me mantuvo en pie en los momentos más difíciles que me tocaron afrontar. Nunca me voy a olvidar de eso, porque el primer amor nunca se olvida… Siempre serás una de las personas mas importantes de mi vida, no lo dudes ni un segundo, pero… este amor que sentimos ya no es suficiente. Para ninguno de los dos. No quiero reprocharte ni nada parecido pero… el día que nos abandonaste, que me abandonaste, ese día murió la posibilidad de una vida juntos. Rompiste mi corazón, Ron y en el momento en el que más te necesitaba. Y fue Harry el que estuvo ahí para mí. Fue Harry el que junto los pedazos y logró reconstruirlo y sanarlo. Fue él el que me devolvió la capacidad de volver a amar.

Inmediatamente viene a mi mente el recuerdo de ese primer beso, de la declaración de amor, de el momento en el que todo volvió a cobrar sentido otra vez. No puedo evitar sentirme plena y feliz al recordarlo como cada vez que lo hago. El reconocer ese amor marca un antes y un después en todo.

- En cierta forma fue como abrir los ojos a algo que siempre estuvo ahí. Fue como, finalmente reconocer lo que todos veían a excepción de nosotros. No quiero que me malinterpretes, siempre he amado a Harry pero como a un amigo, incluso un hermano, pero esto va mas allá. No me arrepiento ni me arrepentiré nunca de lo que sentí por ti, pero esa es una etapa que ya concluyó. Mi amor por Harry llegó en el momento oportuno, en el lugar y el momento justo… y en cierta forma… y sin querer sonar mal… fue gracias a ti…

Ron y yo nos conocemos muy bien, y aunque a veces las palabras no expresen con claridad lo que queremos decir, nuestros sentimientos si lo hacen. Él solo me sonrió, de manera sincera.

- De verdad lo amas. – No era una pregunta ni mucho menos una acusación. Es más, era su forma de entenderlo, de aceptarlo.

- Mas de lo que alguna vez me creí capaz. – Confieso y me sonrojo.

- ¿Sabes? Desde el momento en el que asumí mis sentimientos y me decidí a luchar por ti, creí que si alguna vez te veía con otra persona explotaría de celos y lo mataría… - Me sonríe de forma pícara - Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no puedo hacerte eso. Me importas demasiado Hermione, y Harry también. Yo te amo, y probablemente te seguiré amando durante mucho tiempo más, pero él es tu felicidad ahora y yo no me interpondré a eso. Ambos se merecen ser felices.

- Gracias… - Lo abrazó con fuerza mientras le digo esto.

- No tienes que agradecerme… es lo que siento… solo quiero tu felicidad.

- Y ahora lo soy… tú también lo serás…

- Sí… a su tiempo…

* * *

**Un momento q algunas de ustedes andaban pidiendo. Si, Ron escuchó la confesión de Hermione en la playa y ahora saben como se sintió al respecto.**

**Q opinan ustds? q creen q pasará ahora? Yo ya no tngo ideas... (jajaj)**

**HalliwellMB: Gracias de nuevo, y perdón x los traumas, jaja, espero q t guste el cap, dsp m decis...**

**Sol Meyer: No, no soy tan mala, te lo dije. Sera q será Lily?**

**DeniGranger: este es para q no tengas q esperar tanto. Gracias de vdd!**

**anita675:aca volvi! q bueno q t haya gustado, cortitos pero contundentes (o eso espero) gracias!**

**LUMAMI: para q no m presiones: Ron si escucho, tal como lo pediste; sera Lily?, veremos (o no). Buenisimo q t guste asi q actualizo rapidito asi no t kedas con las ganas, gracias!**

**DarkAngelPotterGranger: Si, Harmony! Ok, se aceptan colapsos, lo tngo en cuenta, jajaj, todo sea x una buena causa, nos leemos y gracias!**

**Primrose Darcy**:** me extraña araña, sabes q siempre t sorprendo (?) y si hablamos de testarudas... Y esa persona tan genial es Yu? jajajja**

**hyh-mel: nueva lectora, wiii! gracias x el comment y espero q sigas hasta el final, nos leemos!**

**nos leemos en la proxima!**

**Besos, Val  
**


	10. Miedo a perderte

**Hola gente! Disculpen la tardanza, aunq no haya sido tanta, es q este cap resulto bastante dificil de crear, espero q el resultado les agrade. Ustedes dirán. Tmb kiero decirles q kizas a los q no leyeron el libro les parezca q hay cosas sin sentido, les pido q en ese caso no duden en preguntarme, responderé todas las dudas q les surjan. Es solo q me parece desconsiderado contarles el libro en el fic, por dos motivos: q ya hayan leído el libro y tngan q volver a leer lo mismo; o xq no lo hayn hecho y kieran disfrutar de la seg entrega de la peli, q parte precisamente d aca. Asi q bue, sin mas preambulos...**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

**Miedo a perderte**

A medida que las horas y los minutos van pasando, siento el peligro cada vez mas cerca. Acechándonos. Soy consciente de que a cada paso que doy nos acercamos más y más hacia una posible muerte y desgraciadamente, no puedo darme media vuelta y salir huyendo. Ya no. Aunque sea lo que anhelo. Después de tanto tiempo de no saber que debía hacer con mi vida, finalmente lo sé.

La verdad es que mi destino no me gusta nada.

Lo único que deseo en estos momentos es terminar de una vez por todas con el mago que destruyó mi vida y la de todos mis seres queridos. Quiero que aunque sea una vez, las oportunidades de ganar sean muchas. Quiero estar completamente confiado de que saldré victorioso al final de todo esto. Quiero saber que esta lucha no es en vano.

Quiero dejar de temerle a mi sino.

Y una parte de mi sabe perfectamente que eso es casi imposible. Existen grandes posibilidades de que todo salga mal. De que el mal triunfe una vez más, y nada ni nadie sea capaz de hacer nada por evitarlo.

No debería pensar así…

Pero al mirar mi mano, y girar mi rostro hacia el costado, todos mis malos augurios pasan a un segundo plano. No es que la amenaza deje de existir o la batalla haya cesado, porque no es así. Es solo, un cambio de perspectiva.

Porque solo hay una cosa que quiero más y que hace que todo cambie para mí en esta vida: Hermione.

Hoy y aquí, después de haber transitado un largo camino, se que daría cualquier cosa por ella. Si fuera por mí, la secuestraría y huiría con ella a algún lugar en el que nunca nos encontraran y pudiéramos ser felices por siempre.

Un pensamiento completamente egoísta de mi parte y que aunque este dispuesto a llevarlo a cabo, Hermione nunca me lo permitiría. Ella no descansara hasta que todos estén a salvo. Hasta que esta guerra no termine.

A veces, decidirme a ser egoísta es lo que mas deseo en la vida.

Llegamos a Hogsmeade después de una jornada bastante ajetreada, aun no me recupero de lo sucedido en Gringotts hoy mismo. Mi cicatriz no deja de arder y darme punzadas que me aturden. Mi cuerpo entero esta magullado y falto de fuerzas. Estoy agotado de todas las formas posibles y lo peor aún no comienza. El final esta muy cerca, sí… y puede que mi muerte también.

Mi mente y mi cuerpo van a ritmos distintos. También mi corazón lo hace.

Siento mi mente reaccionar a cada nuevo acontecimiento, a cada nueva pista, de forma rápida y efectiva. Estoy trabajando a mi mayor capacidad para lograr resolver todos los inconvenientes que se nos presentan. Por momentos creo que mis razonamientos llegan antes de poder realizarlos y eso me esta mareando. Toda mi vida me preparé para enfrentar situaciones como esta, y aún así, no me siento preparada.

Quisiera huir en este momento.

Mi cuerpo a su vez, responde a los estímulos de mi mente, sin dejar que sea yo la que decida hacia donde voy. Camino, me muevo, respiro, como una autómata. Solo porque la mente me dice que es lo que debo hacer. Me mantengo alerta. Ni siquiera sé como lo logró. Es como sentirme a mi misma viéndome desde arriba. Es una completa locura.

La única acción que pediría cumplir sería salir corriendo de allí, pero una vez mas, mi cuerpo no responde.

Estúpido sentido de lo correcto.

Y en el medio de todo eso, en una lucha por saber quien lo gobierna, está mi corazón. Ese corazón que siento explotar de amor con cada día que pasa y que late a su ritmo. Lento y profundo. Ajeno a todo lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor, que se rehúsa a dejar de amar a Harry y concentrarse en lo que es importante ahora. La única parte de mi que aún controlo. El mismo corazón que no puede dejar de sufrir porque sabe que con cada segundo, la posibilidad de perderlo se hace mas grande, y con ello el dolor que le causaría que eso pasara.

Mi corazón habla en voz alta a veces. Si el ruido de la inminente guerra no fuera tan alto, todos lo escucharían. Como en este momento que repite incesante:

_"Huye conmigo, Harry"_

Las lágrimas son el único ser oyente en este mundo, y ellas son las únicas que escuchan y sufren el dolor de mi corazón. Se que no debo pensar así pero siento que voy a perder a Harry de una forma u otra y eso… me aterra.

Sobretodo en el momento en el que su mano se suelta de la mía.

¿Cómo hago para no sentirme un completo fracasado si ni siquiera se como ser un buen amigo? ¿Cómo hago para ser valiente si el temor invade cada una de mis células? ¿Cómo hago para enfrentar una guerra si ni siquiera tengo el valor para luchar?

Todo esto va muy rápido y asusta demasiado. Es demasiada responsabilidad y no debería ser así. ¡Aún somos demasiado jóvenes! No hemos aprendido nada de la vida… Nos quedan demasiadas cosas por vivir.

Podríamos morir aquí. Hoy. Esta noche. En medio de una guerra que nadie quiso empezar, pero que de alguna manera u otra, todos sentimos la obligación de ponerle fin.

No quiero morir esta noche, y juro por lo mas sagrado que saldría corriendo sin dudarlo. Pero, no es eso lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer. Ya no más. He huido demasiadas veces en esta vida y la consecuencias han sido nefastas. Se acabó eso para mi.

Esta noche me enfrentaré a mi destino y asumiré las consecuencias completamente feliz, porque sabré que habrá valido la pena.

Siento cierta presión en mi mano que me hace bajar a la realidad instantáneamente. Observó la escena a mí alrededor. No sé como llegamos a la taberna "Cabeza de puerco". La mano de Hermione es la que está aferrando la mía con fuerza, mientras un débil llanto se hace presente. Harry se ha adelantado. Creo que eso es lo que hace llorar a mi amiga.

El ver a Hermione llorar siempre me hizo sentir débil, incapaz, inútil. Pero en el ultimo tiempo, eso me esta devastando. Antes creía que el estar a su lado, confortándola mientras se descargaba era suficiente. Ahora sé que lo que ella necesita es algo mas. Algo que yo ya no le puedo dar.

- No llores… por favor, no puedo verte así. – Aunque sé que es un gesto inútil y que no la va a consolar, me acercó a ella y la abrazo. Siempre puede servir de algo el saber que tus amigos están a tu lado, sobretodo en los peores momentos.

- Lo lamento Ron… Es que… - Me mira directamente a los ojos. Creo que acaba de darse cuenta de lo que está por decirme y eso no le gusta nada – es esta noche…

Y yo también lo asumo en ese momento, aunque una parte de mi lo sabia perfectamente. El no querer asumirlo es una cosa muy distinta.

- Si… - Logro susurrar – Hoy termina todo.

Y esas palabras solo lograron empeorar la situación. Suelo ser un completo idiota bastante seguido. Hermione ahora si que llora, con desesperación, con angustia, completamente desolada.

- No, perdóname Hermione, no quise ser tan bruto. – La abrazo con fuerza contra mi pecho, es la única manera que se me ocurre para tratar de confortarla – Todo estará bien… tiene que estarlo.

- ¿Y si no?

¿Cómo respondes a eso?

El llanto desgarrador de Hermione me llega en medio de mi aturdimiento. Me detengo en seco.

¿En qué momento ella comenzó a llorar que yo ni siquiera me di cuenta de ello? ¿Qué clase de persona soy? Se supone que ella es lo mas importante de mi mundo y la dejo a la deriva en el peor momento… soy un estúpido.

- Hermione… - Me acercó a ella y prácticamente se lanza a mis brazos. La estrecho con fuerza.

Ron, apoya una mano en mi hombro dándome fuerzas y me dedica una sonrisa sincera. Puede parecer una simple mueca vista desde afuera. Pero yo lo conozco mejor que nadie. Pese al gran dolor que le causa vernos juntos a Hermione y a mí, sé que, a su manera, lo más importante para él, es que seamos felices. Debo hacer esto bien por él también.

Luego se desliza fuera de la habitación para darnos un poco de privacidad.

- Ya… no llores… me rompe el corazón verte así. – Intentó alejarla un poco de mi para verla a los ojos, pero ella se sujeta aún con mas fuerza, impidiéndome moverme.

- ¡No! No Harry, no me sueltes… no quiero que me sueltes… no quiero… yo no soportaría…no quiero…

Obviamente, se le hacía imposible completar aquella frase. Sus hipidos se hicieron más fuertes.

- No te suelto, no te dejaré… tranquilízate amor…

- Promételo… - Ahora si se separó solo lo suficiente, como para poder posar sus ojos en los míos – Prométeme que nunca vas a dejarme… que cuando esta guerra termine… tú aún estarás a mi lado… Promételo Harry.

Sus ojos eran una completa súplica. El dolor los atravesaba por completo, y el saberme responsable de aquello, solo me hacía odiarme mucho más.

- Siempre estaré contigo… - Ella niega con un gesto de la cabeza.

- No es eso lo que pedí. Quiero que camines a mi lado al final de todo esto. Quiero saber que esto servirá de algo al final… quiero saber que no perderemos más de lo necesario… No quiero perderte Harry…

Tomo su rostro entre mis manos con delicadeza, para asegurarme de esa manera que ella me vea a los ojos en todo momento, y le digo:

- Caminaré a tu lado desde este momento, y por el resto de tu vida. Haré esto por ti, lucharé hasta el final y venceré… Te lo aseguro Hermione, venceré. Te daré el mundo que tanto anhelas y que tengo la oportunidad de crear. Ganaremos, puedes apostarlo…

Beso sus labios de manera suave. Lenta. Si pudiera elegir. Pediría que mi vida terminara así, sumido en mi propio cielo personal.

- No estoy dispuesta a perderte. – Dice rompiendo el dulce contacto.

- Y no lo harás. Nunca.

- Es lo único de lo que necesito estar segura. Mis amigos pueden darme la espalda, el mal puede vencer… podría morir y nada de eso importaría. Pero el que tú no estés a mi lado… eso no sería capaz de soportarlo.

- Tú no morirás aquí, ni yo te abandonaré jamás. – Beso su frente con la necesidad de transmitirle mi amor de mil formas distintas. Luego me decido a hablar – Ya no hay más tiempo Hermione. Hoy es el día, este es el momento. Esta noche todo acabará y, aunque sé que depende de mí, no sé cual será el resultado…Tú sabes que si fuera por mí te mandaría muy lejos de aquí, a algún lugar en el que nadie te encontrara y nadie pudiera hacerte daño pero-

- Volvería en dos segundos…

- Volverías en dos segundos…

Decimos la frase al unísono, riéndonos infantilmente por presenciar la enésima vez que coinciden nuestros pensamientos.

- Y soy demasiado egoísta. – Completo – Necesito tenerte a mi lado hoy más que nunca… Lo lamento.

- Creo que puedo perdonarte por eso… - Me regala un delicado beso que descarga miles de descargas eléctricas que atraviesan mi cuerpo.

- No deberías… No puedo negarte pelear esta guerra porque es tan tuya como mía pero, por lo que mas quieras, cuídate. Prométeme que no te arriesgarás. De todas las cosas horribles que suceden en el mundo, la única que no sería capaz de soportar, sería tu muerte. Si mueres… ya no habrá nada por lo que luchar.

- No moriré en esta guerra. Aún me quedan demasiadas cosas por hacer en la vida… no estoy dispuesta a perdérmelas y sé que tú tampoco me dejarás hacerlo.

- Exacto.

La estrechó nuevamente entre mis brazos y vuelvo a besarla. Me tomo todo el tiempo del mundo esta vez. Puede que sea la última vez que lo haga y si es así, quiero que el recuerdo quede grabado en nuestras mentes y en nuestros corazones a fuego.

- Te amo Hermione…

Puede que gane esta guerra. Puede que muera esta noche. Pero nunca voy a perder la certeza de que en este instante, soy la persona mas feliz del mundo.

* * *

**No me maten si? Q les parecio? Me odian? Me aman?**

**Bue, lo dejo a su criterio.**

**Enormes gracias como siempre al gran numero de lectores q leen y sobretodo a aquellos q dejan rr, son lo mas!**

**Es muy tarde ya, y mañana me levanto super temprano asi q les debo las respuestas d los rrs (aunq creo q a algunos ya les conteste) perdón, pero es respuesta o cap, y creo q prefieren el cap.**

**Espero q lo hayan disfrutado y no se olviden: AHORA VIENE LO MEJOR! Q sera?**

**Besos, Val  
**


	11. De amores perdidos y reencuentros espera

**Holas! Me alegra mucho saber q el fic les está gustando, eso me anima a seguir, gracias! Acá les dejo el nuevo cap, es un tanto tenso y personalmente me encantó escribirlo, pese a q m dio muchos problemas, pero en fin: espero q les guste. Ahi me dicen...**

* * *

Capitulo 11

De amores perdidos y reencuentros esperados

El final del túnel se aproximaba y con él, la salida. Mientras, Neville seguía poniéndolos al día sobre los últimos acontecimientos acaecidos en Hogwarts. Las cosas iban peor de lo que pensaban. Snape era el director del colegio y a través de él, Voldemort controlaba el lugar y todo lo que allí sucedía.

Hermione seguía muy pegada a Harry, aferrando su mano con fuerza. Estaría a su lado todo el tiempo posible, temía separarse de él. Harry percibía su miedo y trataba de estar calmo por los dos, pero la cicatriz no cesaba de dolerle, señal de que todo acabaría pronto.

Al llegar al final del pasadizo, Neville abrió una especie de puerta y se adentró en ella, haciendo gestos para que el trío lo imitara. Tan pronto como traspasaron el umbral, pudieron comprobar que aquella era la salida que los llevaba a una gran sala. Los gritos de júbilo llenaron el lugar de golpe. Un gran grupo de chicos los recibió de forma victoriosa, sobresaltándolos un poco.

-¡Harry!

-¡Es Potter! ¡Es él!

-¡Ron!

-¡Hermione!

La confusa procesión de caras y voces conocidas, se adueñó de la situación y de ellos. Los chicos fueron abrazados con profunda alegría por los allí presentes, mientras sentían que tironeaban de ellos tratando de captar su atención y enterarse de que estaba sucediendo fuera.

Pese a la fuerza empleada por tantos brazos sobre ellos, Harry y Hermione no soltaron sus manos entrelazadas en ningún momento. Su contacto era firme, y su determinación inquebrantable. Ellos no lo notaron, era una necesidad básica en ese momento la existencia de ese contacto tan simple y a la vez tan íntimo.

Pero hubo una persona por sobre el resto, que si reparó en ello: Ginny.

Los presentes empezaron a explicarles a los recién llegados en dónde se encontraban y como es que habían ido ellos a parar ahí. Harry pudo reconocer a sus compañeros del Ejército de Dumbledore en el lugar. Alumnos de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Pero mientras ellos se ponían al día, la más pequeña de los Weasley solo podía concentrarse en un punto fijo frente a ella. Un par de manos.

No podría precisar cuanto tiempo observó sus manos entrelazadas, pero si recordará por siempre el momento en el que sus ojos color miel, levantaron su mirada para encontrarse con el par castaño de su mejor amiga.

Hermione sentía una gran opresión en su pecho. Desde el momento en que visualizó a Ginny sintió su mundo detenerse. Sabía que llegado el momento, tendría que enfrentarse a ella, así como lo hizo con Ron. Pero ahora, en este momento y en este lugar, no era lo que hubiese deseado nunca. La situación no podía ser más complicada e impropia. No tenía tiempo que perder y aún así sentía que le debía una explicación a la pelirroja.

Sus ojos no rompieron el contacto.

Los de Hermione rogaban por un segundo de entendimiento. Le pedía a su amiga que la comprendiese, que la entendía en su enojo, pero que ahora más que nunca necesitaban permanecer unidas.

Los de Ginny, en cambio, eran indescifrables.

Hermione conocía bien a Ginny, una persona de temperamento fuerte, explosivo. Ella no mediría la situación, simplemente actuaría siguiendo sus instintos. Pero ahora, al tenerla en frente después de tanto tiempo, no lograba saber como reaccionaría. No lograba leer su mente ni su alma.

Y enseguida comprendió. No importaba la guerra inminente, ni ningún horrocrux que aún quedara en el camino. No importaba estar en un salón repleto de gente conocida de toda la vida. Incluso no importaba que ahí estuviera la persona que, probablemente, las separaría para siempre. Hermione necesitaba hablar con ella, no para justificarse, ni mucho menos para pedirle perdón. Sino, para salvar su amistad, era lo que se debía a sí misma.

Era lo que les debía a las dos.

Soltó la mano de Harry lentamente. Aún perduraba el miedo instalado hacía unos minutos atrás, pero también comprendía que este no se iría hasta que la calma llegará y para eso todavía faltaba.

Se acercó a Ginny paso por paso, determinada. Para su sorpresa, Ginny no se movió de su lugar, no emitió palabra, ni hizo algún gesto que la previniera de que algo malo fuera a pasarle.

Se plantó frente a ella y suspiró. Solo en ese instante se permitió romper el contacto visual. No era tan valiente como pretendía, todavía quedaban cosas difíciles de enfrentar, mucho más difíciles que la guerra.

Tomó aire decidida. Quería hablar y lo haría. No podía dejarlo pasar.

- No tienes que pedir perdón.

La voz de Ginny sonó tan bajo en medio de tanto escándalo que creyó que lo había imaginado. Un abismo las separaba de todos los demás, ahora eran solo ellas dos. Hermione levantó su vista sorprendida y comprobó que ella ya no la miraba.

- Gin…

- No. No me pidas perdón Hermione. No es lo que quiero escuchar en este momento, porque sencillamente no sabría que hacer con eso… así que no lo hagas. – Esa última parte de su discurso fue casi un ruego que dejó una huella en el corazón de ambas.

- No es lo que pensaba hacer… No debes preocuparte por eso. – Fue Ginny esta vez quien la miró.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir entonces?

- Ginny, yo… no lamento el hecho de estar con Harry. Te mentiría si dijera eso y, mas allá de todo, nunca lo diría. – Sabía que aquello podría sonar egoísta, pero necesitaba ser sincera en un situación como esa - Yo… quiero pedirte que no me odies por esto, por… todo lo que está pasando. No lo soportaría.

- Créeme que lo que mas deseo en este momento es tener la capacidad de poder odiarte, Hermione. – Una sonrisita traviesa apenas atisbo a aparecer en su rostro - Pero no puedo… No digo que esto no me duela pero, es difícil. Toda esta situación es difícil. Estamos en guerra, en unos pocos minutos esto va a ser un caos. Todo acabará esta noche, para bien o para mal y, ahora mismo, hay cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse.

Tomó aire mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos. Encontrarse con lo que se encontró nunca estuvo entre sus planes y ahora mismo no podía decidir como se sentía al respecto.

- No los culpo ¿Sabes? – Eso tomó por sorpresa a Hermione que solo pudo tratar de poner mas atención de la que ya ponía para intentar comprender a su amiga – Puede que tu nunca te hayas dado cuenta pero, todos sabíamos que esto podía terminar así algún día.

- Ginny, yo-

- No, tú nunca te diste cuenta. – La interrumpió - Te creo cuando dices eso, era algo tan obvio que a veces te cuesta verlo. A ti te pasó eso. Mira Hermione, estaré a tu lado mientras todo esto pasé. Sería injusto no hacerlo. Después… creo que después tendremos tiempo para hablar y ver en que quedamos.

- Ginny… hablaremos cuando quieras… pero solo prométeme que lo haremos, ¿Si? Eres mi mejor amiga, no me gustaría que nuestra relación terminara… no estoy dispuesta a perderte por nada.

- Lo haré. Debo hablar con Ron ahora. – Dijo, señalando a su hermano, unos pasos mas allá.

Y sin decir mas, se alejó de ella, dejándole un gusto amargo en su boca.

Ron no se perdió un solo detalle de la conversación entre su hermana y Hermione, aunque no escuchó ni una palabra. Pero no era difícil imaginarse de lo que estuvieron hablando. Unos momentos después vio como la más pequeña de su familia se acercaba a él y, sin dudarlo, la recibió entre sus brazos con un fuerte abrazo.

- Me alegra ver que estás bien… - Le confesó el chico al oído y sin querer soltarla.

- Y a mí que tú lo estés. Tuve mucho miedo de lo que pudiera pasarte.

- Nada pasó, estoy bien. Corría el mismo riesgo estando aquí como en cualquier lado. Por lo menos estando afuera pude ayudar.

Ginny lo miró a los ojos examinándolo, hacía meses que no lo veía ni sabía nada de él.

- Estás cambiado. Siento que has crecido demasiado en el último tiempo.

Ron no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacía el lugar en el que estaba Hermione, quien también los observaba.

- Todo pasará. Las cosas van a estar bien para nosotros. – Concluyó Ginny.

Ron se sorprendió al escuchar eso y posó su mirada nuevamente en ella. Ginny no lloraba, él nunca la había visto hacerlo, ella era fuerte, mucho más que él. Por eso, el verla ahora frente a él, derramando dos lágrimas rebeldes, le dolió mucho más de lo que hubiera creído.

- Claro que si, Gin… Ahora dime, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Creí que ya no estabas en Hogwarts.

- Y no lo estoy. Acabó de llegar junto a Fred, George y Lee. Neville nos avisó que ustedes habían llegado y que es hora de combatir. – Le explicó.

- Tu no lucharás, Ginny. Debes ponerte a salvo mientras todo esto acabe.

- No lo haré.

La discusión acabo antes de empezar porque Harry se puso a hablar con todos los allí presentes sobre un objeto perteneciente a Rowena Ravenclaw que necesitaba encontrar.

- Si quieres saber como es esa diadema, puedo llevarte a nuestra sala común para mostrártela, Harry. La estatua de Ravenclaw la tiene puesta. – Le propuso Cho Chang, quien era una de las personas que habían aparecido por el mismo lugar que ellos, en los últimos minutos.

Hermione sintió que una especie de ira invadía su cuerpo: celos.

Cho ya se había levantado pero, para sorpresa de Hermione, Ginny, muy decidida habló.

- No, Luna acompañara a Harry ¿Verdad, Luna? – Dijo determinada.

- Será un placer. – Fue la respuesta de la excéntrica chica, que también era una de las recién llegadas.

Ante esa noticia Hermione pudo respirar con normalidad, y hasta sonreír después de que Ginny le guiñara el ojo con complicidad. Quizás, las cosas no terminaran tan mal después de todo.

Media hora después, Harry volvía con Luna a la Sala Multipropósito que ahora lucía abarrotada de gente. Estaban los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, los del Ejército de Dumbledore y algunos ex alumnos de Hogwarts.

Harry rápidamente les comentó que Severus Snape había escapado del colegio minutos antes, y que el resto de los profesores reunirían a todo el mundo en el Gran Comedor para evacuar a los mas jóvenes y preparar las defensas del Colegio. La guerra estaba a punto de dar comienzo.

Todos los presentes abandonaron la sala en unos instantes para recibir instrucciones, y solo una familia permanecía ahí: los Weasley.

- ¡No puedo irme! ¡Toda mi familia esta aquí! No soporto la idea de quedarme en casa, sola, sin enterarme de lo que pasa…

Ginny miró a Harry anegada en lágrimas buscando un poco de apoyo, pero este se negó, no la expondría al peligro si podía evitarlo. Sus padres tenían excelentes motivos para querer que ella no permaneciera en el castillo.

- Está bien… me despediré de ustedes ahora y…

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque en ese momento se escuchó un fuerte golpe proveniente de la entrada del túnel y pudieron divisar a una persona caída en el piso, después de haber perdido el equilibrio al entrar. Cuando pudo ponerse de pie, logró decir:

- ¿Llego tarde? ¿Ha empezado ya? Acabo de enterarme y… y…

Percy Weasley se calló de golpe al ver que casi toda su familia se encontraba allí. Un gran silencio se instaló en el lugar mientras las miradas de perplejidad se encontraban.

Harry en su intento de deshacer la tensión en el ambiente, y al percatarse de que sus amigos no estaban, preguntó:

- ¿Dónde están Ron y Hermione?

- Estaban aquí hace un rato. – Contestó Lupin que aún permanecía en la sala.

- Creo que dijeron algo de un baño. – Acotó Ginny - Poco después de marcharte tu.

- ¿Un baño? ¿Seguro que…? – Pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar porque en ese instante las figuras de sus mejores amigos aparecieron por la escalera que daba la salida de la Sala Multipropósitos - ¿En dónde estaban?

Ninguno de los dos contestó debido a que quedaron tan pasmados como el resto al ver a Percy ahí.

Ron lo miró a los ojos al mismo tiempo que su hermano hacía lo mismo con él. Le tomó dos segundos darse cuenta de que no alucinaba y que verdaderamente Percy había vuelto. Inmediatamente esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción y se acercó a él para darle un abrazo.

- Es bueno que hayas vuelto.

Percy quedó realmente sorprendido ante la reacción de su hermano menor, pero rápidamente le devolvió el gesto.

- Es mucho mejor saber que ustedes todavía están aquí… Lo lamento mucho, Ron. – Se separó de él y se acercó un poco al resto de su familia. – Lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto. Nunca quise hacerlos sufrir y creo que eso es lo único que he conseguido y me salió a la perfección.

- Todos cometemos errores algunas veces. Nunca sabemos a que debemos enfrentarnos en la vida, y menos como vamos a reaccionar en ese momento. – Ron miró a sus mejores amigos para continuar diciendo – Lamentablemente, en algún momento, terminamos lastimando a las personas que mas queremos aunque no lo queramos. Las abandonamos en los peores momentos porque no somos lo suficientemente valientes como para enfrentar lo que nos toca, pero, por suerte, ellos saben comprender. – Miró a su hermano - La familia siempre comprende, Percy.

- Gracias, hermano. – Logró farfullar el recién llegado y volvió a abrazarlo.

La señora Weasley era un mar de lágrimas y no se pudo contener más de abrazar a su hijo recuperado. Había estado demasiado tiempo alejada de él como para perderse la oportunidad de tenerlo a su lado una vez más, y para siempre.

- Era hora de que volvieras a casa, hijo. – Le dijo entre lagrimas.

- Nunca mas me iré madre, lo prometo. Perdóname por lo que hice.

- Eso ya no tiene importancia, hijo, siempre estaremos aquí. – El señor Weasley se había acercado a ellos y se unió a la bienvenida.

- Ven aquí, Ron. Hace demasiado tiempo que no te veo. – Lo llamó su madre quien también lo abrazo con fuerza. Esta vez, Ron se dejó querer y le devolvió el gesto con ganas y sin vergüenza. – Te amo, Ron.

- Yo también, mamá. Me hiciste mucha falta.

Molly se separó un poco de él y lo contempló como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera. Deslizó una mano por su cabello con ternura y le sonrió.

- Me alegra ver que te has convertido en un hombre. Estamos orgullosos de ti, ¿Lo sabes, no?

Ron sonrió como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

- Ahora lo sé.

Bill se adelantó unos pasos y les dio la mano a cada uno de sus hermanos con fuerza y entusiasmo, para luego decir:

- Me alegra verlos de nuevo, pero creo que debemos dejar esto para después.

- Así es, - Intervino Harry en ese momento. Se tocaba la frente, señal de que el dolor había vuelto – Él viene hacía acá. El tiempo se acabó.

- La guerra empieza ahora. – Concluyó Ron.

* * *

**A los q no leyeron el libro, puede q haya cosas q no les keden muy claras. No kiero poner demasiados spoilers, x eso les pido q si hay algo q les keda muy suelto me pregunten y les digo a los q les interese saber, algunos dbn kerer leerlo x su cuenta, o al menos ver la peli sin tantos datos. Ustedes decidan.**

**Sol Meyer M. G. P.: que puedo decirte ya? Sos una genia, gracias diez mil veces mas x todo el aguante y espero q t guste el capi..**

**hyh-mel: No esperes mas, aca está! Te gusto? Espero comments!**

**anita675: uyyuyuyu, perdón, si kedo medio confuso, voy a tratar de q no vuelva a pasar, gracias x decirmelo, me ayuda a mejorar dia a dia, gracias!**

**LUMAMI: yo? mmmm, bue, puede ser, soy mala, perdon x hacerte llorar. En cuanto a lo de continuar dsp d la batalla... tecnicamente si, aunq no (jajaj, soy complicada) En unos caps me entenderas, ya veras. Gracias!**

**Primrose Darcy: la "R" se te patina! jajajaj, como m hiciste reir! 7 caps? maso, puede ser, no prometo nada. Ayyy decime q no terminaste de enamorarte de Ron? jajaj, q puedo decir? logro cosas unicas! Ves q si t respondo los rrs! Te adoro corazon!**

**HalliwellMB: Si, soy brillante lo se! jajaj, me pones presion lo sabias? Espero sorprenderte con el final. Disfruta!**

**Orion Aqua: nueva lectora, wiiii! q bueno, bienvenida al fic! espero no causarte mas perdidas en las lecturas, hay algunas cositas medio confusas. Espero seguir viendote x aca, m preguntas cualkier cosa, Gracias!**

**lucecita11: esto cuenta como mucho tiempo de espera? jajaj, espero no defraudar con el cap, gracias x el rr!**

**Ya se viene el final!**

**No falta nada, los veo en los comentarios, kiero muchos eh!**

**Besos...**

**Val  
**


	12. El sonido del silencio

**Hola! He vuelto a traerles un cap q dejenme decirles, les pondrá los pelos de punta. (no es broma) Es kizas, el cap mas intenso de esta historia, x lo menos hasta ahora y el que mas me costo escribir. Hay un par de escenas que me dejaron sin aliento, (de nuevo no es broma). Dejenme decirles que estoy tan complacida con el resultado final que decidi actualizar hoy, ya q mi idea era hacerlo el miercoles (dia de mi cumpleaños, jaja,) pero la impaciencia me gana. Asi que, aca va. Disfruten!**

* * *

Capitulo 12

El sonido del silencio

_El sonido del silencio es la forma que adopta un__ lamento profundo. Es la calma que antecede a un huracán. Es el ruido de un corazón destrozado que no halla consuelo. Es la falta de un amigo cuando mas necesitas su compañía. Es la oscuridad que lo envuelve todo y al mismo tiempo no oculta nada. Es el susurro de un alma, en su camino hacía el más allá._

La voz de Voldemort resonó fuertemente en cada rincón del antiguo castillo y se coló a través de cada uno de los corazones que en él habitaban.

_- S__é que se están preparando para luchar. Pero sus esfuerzos son inútiles; no pueden combatirme. No obstante, no quiero matarlos. Siento mucho respeto por los profesores de Hogwarts y no pretendo derramar sangre mágica. Entréguenme a Harry Potter y nadie sufrirá ningún daño. Entréguenme a Harry Potter y dejare el colegio intacto. Entréguenme a Harry Potter y serán recompensados… Tienen tiempo hasta la medianoche._

El ultimátum había sido proclamado. Solo media hora restaba para cumplir dicho plazo, y una vez transcurridos cada uno de los minutos dados, la guerra daría inicio. Ya no había marcha atrás. El día que tanto habían esperado, finalmente había llegado. Esa noche, el futuro de todos se decidiría.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Harry al oír aquella voz tan conocida, ya no quedaba tiempo.

- Ya sé en donde está el último horrocrux, - Les anunció a Ron y Hermione una vez que estuvieron solos nuevamente y se hubieran recuperado de la impresión. Habían estado en el Gran Comedor momentos antes, poniéndose al tanto de el plan de ataque. El resto de los combatientes ya estaban apostados en distintos puntos del castillo, defendiendo sus posiciones - debemos transformar nuevamente la Sala de Menesteres.

- Ginny está ahí. – Le recordó Ron con angustia. Sabía que si le daban a su hermana, la más mínima oportunidad de abandonar aquel lugar, la chica no perdería la oportunidad de participar en la batalla pese a los deseos de todos de que permaneciera a salvo.

- Lo sé. – Harry lucía completamente abatido, era consciente del peligro que corría la hermana de Ron, pero existían cosas mas importantes en este momento, aunque eso sonara cruel.

- Es necesario acabar con esto, ¿Lo entiendes? – Preguntó Hermione, dándole a entender que a ella tampoco le agradaba la idea de dejar a su amiga expuesta.

- Si. – Ron suspiró resignado. Era un riesgo que debía correr por el bien de todos. – Entremos, no tenemos mucho tiempo, las cosas van a ponerse peores de un momento a otro.

En ese momento, pudieron percibir un destello de luz reflejarse en las paredes, y oyeron un profundo lamento proveniente de algún lugar del bosque. Un miedo profundo los invadió a los tres por igual. Harry miró su reloj: era medianoche. La tregua se había acabado.

- Vamos. – Fueron las únicas palabras que logró articular. Tomó la mano de Hermione con fuerza al ver el terror reflejado en sus ojos. – Todo estará bien. – Le susurró al oído, aunque eso no la tranquilizó demasiado. – Prometo que todo saldrá bien.

- Dímelo cuando todo esto termine, ¿Si? – Le pidió devolviéndole la mirada. Ella hablaba en serio.

- Cuando todo esto termine, hablaremos de todo. Lo juro.

- Eso basta para mí. – Le sonrió mientras seguían avanzando.

Ingresaron a la sala y se encontraron a Ginny ahí, que ahora estaba acompañada de Tonks, quien al parecer, acababa de llegar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó Hermione apenas verla acercándose a ella con una clara expresión de desconcierto surcando su rostro. Se suponía que debía estar en su casa, cuidando de su bebé.

- No puedo quedarme en casa sabiendo que me necesitan aquí. – Les explicó. Lucía asustada al igual que la mayoría de las personas que ahora estaban peleando para defender el castillo. Pero al mismo tiempo, se veía reflejada la determinación en sus ojos. Determinación por hacer lo correcto pese a todo.

- Teddy también te necesita. – Replicó Hermione que parecía un poco enojada por la situación - ¿No piensas en él? – Le recriminó mas ofuscada de lo que realmente pretendía. No era su intención lastimarla pero debía hacerla entrar en razón. La joven madre no debería estar ahí.

Tonks, para sorpresa de Hermione, le sonrió con cariño y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro.

- Precisamente por él lo hago, Hermione.

- Estando aquí solo lograrás exponerte. Corres peligro, Bellatrix esta aquí… ella… ya sabes que te odia. No le des la oportunidad de enfrentarte. – Le rogó.

- Puede que ahora te parezca así, pero algún día comprenderás. Todo esto lo hago por mi hijo, lo único que quiero es que él crezca en un mundo en el que no tenga que temerle a nada. En el que pueda vivir sin tener que esconderse debido a lo que es: el hijo de un hombre-lobo y de una sangre mestiza, ambos miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Estaría marcado de por vida y yo no quiero eso para él. No es lo que soñé el día que lo traje al mundo. Quiero que él sea feliz. No me importaría dar mi vida por ello… Teddy está en perfectas manos ahora, y así seguirá estándolo, yo me aseguraré de eso.

Se acercó a Hermione con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y la abrazó con fuerza.

- Gracias por preocuparte por mi hijo, Herm.

Hermione no pudo evitar llorar ante la reacción de Tonks. Le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza. Ahora era consciente de que mucha gente moriría esta noche, a causa de un bien mayor. Temía perderla a ella también.

- Me alegra saber que, si algo llega a pasarme, tú estarás ahí para él. – Continuó.

- Siempre… - Susurró la castaña con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Se separaron con una sensación extraña recorriéndoles el cuerpo. Quizá fuera la ultima vez que se hablarían.

- Debo buscar a Remus. Hagan lo que deben hacer, Harry. Esto tiene que terminar hoy. – Les pidió y sin más, salió del lugar.

Los cuatro chicos allí presentes quedaron bastante shockeados después de las palabras de su amiga, pero sabían que debían apurarse y eso los hizo concentrarse de nuevo en su objetivo.

- Ginny, debes abandonar la sala un momento, pero solo un momento. – Remarcó su hermano la última frase. – Nosotros necesitamos usarla con urgencia.

- De acuerdo. – Contestó Ginny demasiado rápido, ya que acababa de ver la forma de huir de ahí. Ron se percató de eso.

- Gin, por favor, hazme caso. – La tomó de los hombros logrando captar su atención por completo. Necesitaba saber que ella se cuidaría y no haría nada estúpido - Piensa en papá y mamá, los destrozaría que algo llegara a pasarte. No les hagas eso, ellos te necesitan a su lado, debes seguir siendo su razón para seguir cada día… Debes darles fuerza cuando ya no las tengan. Tu sabes hacer eso, yo… yo no podría. Ayúdame, ¿Si? Entiendo que quieras luchar pero, ponerte en peligro no será una solución. No te involucres en esto… hazlo por nosotros ¿De acuerdo?

Fue en ese instante en el que Ginny se dio cuenta de todo lo que había crecido Ron en el último tiempo. De la persona en la que se estaba convirtiendo, y la enorgullecía saber que él era su hermano.

- Solo si prometes que tú te mantendrás a salvo. Que todos estarán a salvo. – Añadió mirando a sus dos amigos. Mas allá de lo que había pasado en el último tiempo, necesitaba saber que estarían bien - ¿Lo harás, Ron? No soportaría que algo les pasara.

Ron le acarició la cabeza dejando ver su faceta de hermano mayor.

- No te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien, lo verás. Y tampoco dejaré que nada les pase a Harry y a Herm, y menos a nadie de nuestra familia, te lo prometo.

Ginny asintió agradecida. Le dio un abrazo y salió de ahí, seguida de sus amigos.

Una vez fuera, Ron le ordenó a Ginny que se mantuviera en ese corredor escondida, mientras Harry se mentalizaba y le pedía exactamente a la sala, lo que quería.

"_Necesito el lugar donde se esconde__ todo." _Suplicó mentalmente.

Pasaron tres veces por delante de la puerta y esta se materializó delante de ellos, dejándoles paso.

Una vez que entraron al recinto, el silencio los invadió y se sintieron trasportados a una nueva realidad, una realidad mas complicada aún debido al panorama que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Creyeron que su misión sería imposible.

Una gran sala repleta de miles de pilas de objetos guardados durante años, por las generaciones de alumnos y profesores que habitaron el colegio, se hicieron presente frente a ellos. Verdaderamente, encontrar lo que buscaban se presentaba como una tarea casi imposible.

- Tiene que estar por aquí. – Dijo Harry convencido, aunque no por eso, menos desahuciado ante la búsqueda.

- ¡Accio diadema! – Gritó Hermione en un intento de hacer las cosas más fáciles. Sin embargo, ningún objeto salió volando en su dirección. Bufó desesperanzada, tendrían que buscar.

– Lo mejor será separarnos. – Propuso Harry - Busquen un busto de piedra de un anciano con peluca y diadema. Lo puse encima de un armario, no puede estar muy lejos de aquí...

Sus amigos asintieron y se encaminaron cada uno hacía una dirección distinta.

Harry buscó durante unos minutos, hasta que finalmente la encontró. El armario, cuyo contenido tan malos recuerdos le traía del año anterior, estaba frente a él, y encima, la diadema que necesitaba. Estiró su mano para alcanzarla cuando una fuerte voz lo detuvo.

- Quédate donde estás, Potter. A menos que quieras arrepentirte de ello inmediatamente. – Harry se giró al escuchar esa voz desconocida para él, viéndose sorprendido sobremanera al descubrir a Crabbe, uno de los estúpidos secuaces de Malfoy, apuntando su varita en su dirección. Era casi la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar y la determinación con que lo hacía lo descolocó. Al lado de este de mantenía Goyle, quien al parecer, buscaba con la vista a Ron y Hermione.

Harry supo que debía ganar tiempo. Al fin había encontrado el último horrocrux y no lo dejaría escapar tan fácilmente.

- ¿Y serás tú el que me haga arrepentirme? – Replicó con burla.

- No me provoques, Potter, ya no soy la misma persona que conociste. – Harry le escudriño el rostro con detenimiento. No, definitivamente algo en aquel chico había cambiado, sino todo. Su semblante transmitía alerta. Ya no era un simple peón de Draco Malfoy, ahora actuaba por motus propio y parecía no necesitar a nadie a su lado para protegerlo.

- ¿Ahora eres mas estúpido? ¿Acaso eso es posible? – Respondió bastante irritado, consciente de que los minutos pasaban y los estaba perdiendo por culpa de esos dos impresentables.

- ¡Eh, Harry! ¿Con quién hablas? – Ron escuchó los murmullos desde el otro lado de la pila que los separaba. Su amigo agradeció mentalmente que lo haya escuchado.

Vincent Crabbe solo se limitó a esbozar una mueca algo macabra al escuchar a Ron, para luego lanzar un hechizo en contra de Harry quien desvió la vista el tiempo suficiente como para ser atacado.

- ¡Crucio! – Bramó con odio.

El Gryffindor solo tuvo tiempo de hacerse a un lado en el momento justo. El rayo de luz pasó rozándole la oreja y se estampó contra una pila de objetos, provocando una explosión que hizo volar la diadema fuera de su vista, y desparramar los objetos en todas direcciones.

- ¡Maldito idiota! – Gritó Harry furioso, debido al ataque utilizado por su antiguo compañero.

- ¡Harry! ¿Qué esta pasando? – Gritó Hermione desesperada, debido a los gritos primero y a los ruidos de destrucción después.

Los Slytherins siguieron lanzando encantamientos que, por suerte, solo le pasaban de largo, pero seguían ocasionando destrozos. No tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba la diadema.

- ¡Harry! ¿La tienes? – Preguntó Ron al llegar corriendo a su lado y lanzando hechizos al divisar a lo agresores de Harry. Hermione llegó unos segundos después.

- Está por ahí. Cayó en alguna de aquellas pilas de cosas. ¡Hermione, sal de aquí! – Le gritó debido al peligro que corrían.

- De ninguna manera. – Se negó posicionándose a su lado y lanzando más hechizos que sus dos amigos juntos.

- Pero miren quien llegó. ¡Si es la sangre sucia! – Exclamó Crabbe con maldad reflejada en sus orbes, cambiando completamente su semblante por uno mas aterrador, y sin siquiera pensarlo, le lanzó el maleficio asesino.

- ¡Avada Kedavra!

- ¡No! – Se escucharon tres gritos al unísono.

El de Ron, que solo consiguió tirarse al suelo al percibir otro rayo de luz dirigido a él, en este caso enviado por Goyle.

El de Harry, quien se abalanzó hacía Hermione, sacándola de la trayectoria del rayo.

Y el de Draco Malfoy, quien apareció en medio de la escena.

- ¡Estás loco, Crabbe! ¡Deja eso! – Le ordenó con fuerza a Crabbe, mientras lo apuntaba firmemente con su varita e intentaba detener el ataque de sus dos compañeros.

- ¡Vete de aquí, Malfoy! Tú ya no eres nadie. Ya no mandas. Has fallado. – Le contestó el chico, ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa de triunfo. – Tú y tu padre están destruidos.

"Está desquiciado" Pensó el recién llegado sintiendo cierta lástima.

- Esto no puede terminar así. Esta locura tiene que acabar. Las cosas están muy mal, no se suponía que debía ser así. – Argumentó el rubio tratando de hacerlo comprender lo equivocado que estaba, sin obtener resultados. – Mírate. No quieres convertirte en un asesino.

- Esto recién empieza, Draco. – Lo interrumpió Goyle interponiéndose entre ellos dos y acercándose al rubio – Vete acostumbrando.

El muchacho, al decir esto, blandió la varita nuevamente y apuntó a Hermione, pero no alcanzó a decir el hechizo porque recibió dos impactos de hechizos aturdidores en el pecho.

Uno de Harry, otro de Draco.

Harry y Hermione quedaron completamente pasmados al ver el accionar de su mayor enemigo.

- Debes darte prisa, Potter. Ya no nos queda demasiado tiempo. – Dijo el chico bajando su varita al tenerlo en frente. Clara señal de cuales eran sus intenciones ahora.

Harry se levantó sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Draco. No podía confiar en él, pese a lo que había dicho y hecho momentos antes. Siete años de odio no se olvidan fácilmente.

Le tendió la mano a su novia y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. En todo momento hizo que Hermione quedara protegida detrás de su cuerpo. Estaba furioso, ver a Crabbe tirar a matar lo hizo comprender la realidad de lo que estaban viviendo. Esto había dejado de ser un simple enfrentamiento de adolescentes, del que podría escapar. Ahora comprendía que todo iba más allá. Que nadie podría vivir en paz hasta que se le pusiera fin a la maldad que Voldemort estaba regando en el mundo y que ya había infectado a mucha gente. Pero lo principal para él, es que Hermione no lograría vivir en paz, hasta que termine con su mayor enemigo.

Harry se acercó lentamente a Draco con sus cinco sentidos en alerta máxima, fue ahí que se percató de que tanto Ron como Crabbe habían desaparecido.

- ¿Dónde está Ron? – Exclamó asustado.

- ¡Ron! – Gritó Hermione, casi partiéndose la voz.

- ¡Ron! ¿Dónde estás? – Hizo lo suyo Harry.

Un sonido atronador invadió el ambiente por completo cuando un nuevo peligro fue liberado.

- ¡Corran! – Fue el grito que emitió Ron, que corría con fuerza de vuelta en dirección hacía ellos. Crabbe venía unos pasos por delante de él. Y un poco más atrás de ambos, se veían unas llamas feroces que pugnaban por alcanzarlos.

- ¿Tenías frío, desgraciado? – Le gritó Crabbe con sorna mientras corría.

Evidentemente, Crabbe no sabía la manera de controlar su propio hechizo, porque poco a poco, el fuego iba devorándolo todo, y se hacía cada vez mas poderoso.

Harry, Hermione y Draco, veían la escena sin reaccionar.

- ¡Aguamenti! – Gritó Harry, pero el esfuerzo fue en vano ya que el agua se evaporó casi al instante.

- ¡Debemos salir de aquí! – Los apremió Draco, haciéndoles señas para que corrieran. Apenas lograban escuchar algo debido al ensordecedor ruido.

- ¡No, debemos esperar a Ron! – Gimió Hermione, haciendo el mayor esfuerzo posible por no entrar en pánico.

Crabbe los adelantó a todos y dobló en uno de los callejones, perdiéndose de vista. Draco, mientras tanto, había llegado al lado del cuerpo aturdido de Goyle y lo arrastraba con fuerza hacía la salida.

- ¡Vámonos! – Gritó Ron cuando los tuvo al lado, y los empujó para que reaccionaran.

- ¡La diadema! ¡Debemos encontrar la diadema! – Explicó Harry.

- ¡Debemos salir con vida de aquí! – Fue la respuesta de Ron mientras los seguía empujando.

- Pero-

- ¡Es el fuego maligno! – Dijo Hermione como si con eso lo explicara todo, jalando de Harry para sacarlo de ahí, y al ver que él no comprendía agregó – ¡Puede destruir horrocruxes! – Y con eso dejó claro su punto y todos comenzaron a correr.

Empezaron a buscar la salida, aunque se les dificultaba por la gran cantidad de humo. En seguida divisaron a Malfoy quien seguía con Goyle a cuestas. Ron se acercó a él, y paso unos de los brazos del muchacho desmayado por encima de sus hombros. Draco se sorprendió al verlo hacer eso, pero reaccionó de inmediato e hizo lo mismo con el otro brazo.

- Ambos me deben una… y muy grande. – Fue todo lo que dijo el pelirrojo.

Harry y Hermione, quienes se habían adelantado, fueron los primeros en llegar al final del corredor donde se detuvieron en seco. Las llamas cobraban vida propia y habían llegado a ese lugar antes que ellos dejándolos acorralados.

- ¡Cuidado! – Exclamó él tirando de la chica para evitar que se quemara.

- ¡Las llamas nos están encerrando! – Gritó Hermione aterrorizada.

- ¡Debemos hacer algo! – Exclamó Ron entre toses. El humo era cada vez mas espeso.

- ¡Ahí! – Informó Malfoy, señalando hacía un estante sobre el que había un par de escobas.

- ¡Rápido! – Harry se acercó y tomó una y se la lanzó a Ron, quine rápidamente montó en ella, llevando a Malfoy con él, mientras entre ambos sostenían a Goyle. Luego tomó otra y se subió en ella, aferrando con fuerza a Hermione debido a la fobia que ella le tiene a volar.

Se elevaron en el aire lo que les permitió ver un panorama aterrador, producto del fuego. Se dirigieron hacía donde recordaban, estaba la salida, rogando por poder escapar.

- ¡Crabbe! – Gritó Malfoy, dándoles a entender que todavía permanecía ahí dentro.

- ¡No podemos buscarlo! ¡Moriremos todos aquí si no salimos ya! – Explicó Harry con justa razón. Ya casi no había oxigeno ahí dentro.

Draco iba a protestar cuando pudieron oír un lamento desgarrador proveniente del único ser que aún permanecía entre las llamas.

Unas lágrimas rebeldes, resbalaron de los ojos grises de Draco. Vincent Crabbe había muerto.

Vislumbraron entre las llamas y el humo, un pequeño rectángulo en la pared que distinguieron como la salida. Se dirigieron hacía allí velozmente y no se detuvieron hasta sentir el aire limpio entran en sus pulmones, y el ruido de sus escobas romperse al estrellarse contra la pared del corredor.

Habían logrado escapar, sanos y salvos.

Todos permanecían tirados en el piso, entre toses y jadeos, tratando de recuperarse de la emoción vivida segundos antes. Harry logró incorporarse y comprobó que la puerta de la sala había desaparecido tras su paso.

Permanecieron en sus lugares cabizbajos, mientras poco a poco el ruido volvió a invadir sus mentes y los devolvió a la realidad. Fueron conscientes de que aún se libraba una batalla en el castillo. Debían actuar rápido. Rápidamente se pusieron de pie y empuñaron sus varitas, el único elemento vital en aquel escenario.

Gritos y más gritos se oían procedentes de todas partes, provocando que entraran en pánico.

- ¿Dónde está Ginny? – Preguntó Ron alarmado, mientras miraba para todos lados tratando de divisar la figura de su hermana – ¡Debía estar aquí! ¡Tiene que volver a la Sala! – Gritó desesperado al no hallarla en el lugar en el que la había dejado.

Unos fuertes temblores movieron el piso bajo sus pies. Harry y Hermione se miraron significativamente.

- Debió buscar otro lugar en el que esconderse. Parece que las cosas se pusieron feas aquí. – Acotó Malfoy llegando a su lado. Ron lo miró con desprecio.

- Aun no nos has explicado que haces tú aquí. Y de nuestro lado, aparentemente. – Exigió Hermione. Sostenía su varita con fuerza apuntando al pecho del chico, preparada para atacar en cuando fuera necesario.

- Estoy de su lado. Yo… Han visto lo que han hecho con Crabbe, él ya no era el mismo. Ninguno de ellos lo es. – Señaló a Goyle que permanecía inconsciente en el piso en donde cayó, para tratar de justificar su punto - Esto no es lo que yo quería. – Sonaba intensamente arrepentido por el camino que había sido obligado a escoger, y eso se veía reflejado en cada palabra que decía – Yo solo me uní a los mortifagos porque es lo que me inculcaron. Mi padre es uno. No tenía elección. Antes creía que este era el camino correcto, que todo lo que Voldemort significaba era lo que realmente valía… Si hubiera sabido antes cual sería el resultado de su locura… yo nunca me hubiera unido a él. Yo ya no quiero ser uno de ellos. Ya no mas…

Los tres amigos lo miraron con detenimiento. Era difícil confiar en momentos como ese, sobretodo en Draco Malfoy, pero al mismo tiempo, él los había ayudado en el momento en el que bien, podrían haber muerto. Era una oportunidad única si su cometido era terminar con ellos.

- Deberás demostrarlo. – Fue la respuesta de Hermione, quien, pese a aceptar su arrepentimiento, se mostró reacia ante él.

- Lo haré. Lo juro.

Harry dio fin a aquella conversación, poniendo manos a la obra.

- Debemos ponernos en marcha. – Anunció – Tu vendrás con nosotros, eres nuestra garantía. – Apuntó a Malfoy, quien asintió velozmente, y luego dirigiéndose a los otros dos, remató – Solo nos queda Nagini.

Solo un horrocrux mas, y el final de Voldemort quedaría a merced de Harry. Solo ellos dos.

Avanzaron por el pasillo con dirección a los jardines, cuando su andar se vio detenido ya que, el lugar se colmó de gritos y resplandores de rayos. Un grupo de duelistas se acercaban rápidamente hacia su ubicación. Entre ellos estaban Fred y Percy Weasley que luchaban contra dos mortífagos. Los cuatro chicos rápidamente acudieron en su ayuda, lanzando hechizos contra ellos.

- ¡Ron! ¿Estás bien? – Gritó Percy – Creí que tenían cosas que hacer. – Decía sin sacarle la vista al Mortífago con el que peleaba, que resultaba ser el actual Primer Ministro: Pius Thicknesse.

- ¡En eso estoy! Pero me distraje salvándoles el pellejo. – Bromeó mientras le daba de lleno en el pecho al Mortifago que luchaba con Fred, dejándolo fuera de combate.

- ¡Bien hecho, hermano! – Lo felicitó Percy. Ron no pudo evitar sentirse abrumado al ver a su hermano, un ser muy capaz, demostrarle el orgullo que sentía por él en esos momentos.

- ¡Deben darse prisa, las cosas se están…

Pero Fred no llegó a completar la oración, porque una fuerte explosión retumbó en el pasillo y destruyó todo lo que los rodeaba. Duró una milésima de segundo. Un rugido atronador y luego el silencio lo invadió todo.

El suelo tembló, y el techo sobre sus cabezas, literalmente, desapareció. Podían sentir el frío de la noche golpearles los rostros. Ese sector del castillo se había desplomado.

Harry solo atinó a sujetar a Hermione con fuerza contra su cuerpo, protegerlos a ambos con sus brazos y rezar por salir de ahí con vida.

Sintió como si el mundo entero estuviera cayéndose. Oyó los gritos de sus amigos alrededor, y la voz de Hermione, cerca de su oído. Luego, calma.

Se sintió capaz de respirar solo cuando el silencio lo invadió. Ahí fue consciente de lo que había pasado y reaccionó, tratando de ponerse en pie. Sintió su cuerpo adolorido por el impacto de los escombros.

- Herm… ¿Estas bien? – La voz le tembló al pronunciar aquella frase y lo invadió el temor. Se juró a si mismo que no volvería a repetirla en su vida.

- Harry…

La castaña se aferró con fuerza a su cuello y lo besó. Buscó sus labios con desesperación, necesitaba una prueba de que lo tenía allí para ella, que no la había abandonado. Harry le devolvió el beso completamente extasiado, el miedo a perderla era una sensación demasiado compleja como para querer experimentarla de nuevo. La aferró con fuerza mientras se separaba de ella, producto de la falta de aire. Las lágrimas trazaron un surco en el rostro de Hermione que ya estaba manchado por el humo, la tierra y la sangre.

– Estás vivo… - Dijo con alivio, contra su oreja.

- Y tu… Tienes sangre en el rostro… - Deslizó sus dedos a través de la herida, sabiéndose incapaz de arreglar eso en momentos como este.

- No es importante, estoy bien… Lo juró. – Volvió a apoyar sus labios contra los suyos, en un geto cargado de profundo amor.

- Vamos, debemos buscar a los demás.

Ayudó a Hermione a levantarse para luego, comenzar a atravesar los escombros en busca de los demás. Divisaron la cabellera rubia de Malfoy, quien lograba ponerse de pie a unos pasos de él, y hacia señas dejando claro que estaba bien.

Entonces oyeron un grito desgarrador, una agonía profunda producto del mayor de los lamentos. Gimieron asustados. Mucho mas de lo que lo habían estado en su vida. Se tomaron las manos con fuerza incapaces de dar otro paso mas. Incapaces de enfrentarse a las consecuencias de aquel ataque.

Solo pudieron mirar hacía el lugar en el que se veían tres cabelleras pelirrojas juntas.

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! – La voz de Fred era de una agonía infinita - ¡No! ¡Ron! ¡No!

Fred zarandeaba a su hermano, Percy lloraba de rodillas a su lado… y Ron… Ron yacía muerto en el piso.

La oscuridad lo invadió todo.

_El son__ido de un alma desconsolada se asemeja al silencio absoluto de una vida abandonando la vida._

* * *

**Hola? Kedo alguien? Mmmm**

**Espero que no m maten, aunq no se q tanto les molesto q mate a Ron, y no voy a saberlo a menos q dejen rrs (el pasado solo recibi 4, muy pokito comparado con la cantidad de visitas *Cara de enojo*) Bueno, si kieren saber como sigue kiero rrs! Aunq solo sean para felicitarme x mi cumple. A q no saben cuantos cumplo? Adivinen.**

**Los leo en la proxima camaradas!**

**Gracias x leer, Besos**

**Val  
**


	13. Una razón para seguir

**Chics, aca el cap nuevo, disculpen la tardanza y disfruten!**

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

**Una razón para seguir**

* * *

La oscuridad podría invadirlo todo en este momento. El mal podría cubrir el mundo entero sin más. La felicidad podría desaparecer en menos de un segundo… y ninguno de ellos notaría la diferencia. Porque un vacío enorme invadía su alma. Voldemort y sus Mortifagos habían triunfado. Su mejor amigo ya no existía.

Ron. Ron Weasley, había muerto, y ya nada ni nadie podría remediar eso.

Mas allá de todo lo que lo intentara, mas allá de la necesidad innata de inhalar oxigeno, el aire era incapaz de llegar a sus pulmones. Una gran opresión hacía fuerza contra su pecho impidiéndole respirar.

Una nebulosa se instaló en su cabeza dificultándole el tan simple acto de pensar. Todos sus sentidos estaban fallando producto de la realidad que se presentaba frente a sus ojos. Era demasiado dura, demasiado irreal y su subconsciente se negaba a aceptar ese final tan fácilmente.

Hermione se sintió desfallecer.

Harry, que permanecía a su lado, continuaba estático. Simplemente no lograba entender lo que acababa de pasar. No le cabía en la mente. Su mejor amigo, no. Ron, no. Era imposible.

La guerra debía haber acabado. Todo debía haber llegado a su final, porque, un desenlace como ese era algo completamente inaceptable. Les estaban contando otra historia con un final horrible. Un final injusto.

Y pese a la gran necesidad latente en sus corazones, el silencio tan esperado, la calma tan ansiada, no se hicieron presentes. La batalla no les daba tregua. No les permitía llorar al soldado caído, ni rendirle los honores necesarios. Ni siquiera les permitía decirle un simple adiós.

Poco a poco, a raíz de los ruidos producidos a su alrededor, Harry fue saliendo del sopor en el que estaba sumido, y sus sentidos fueron reaccionando. Pudo sentir el frío del invierno atravesarlo con fuerza. Oyó los ruidos feroces de una batalla que se seguía desarrollando. Y sintió el peso enorme, de otra muerte sobre sus espaldas. Debía hacer algo, permanecer allí, tan a la deriva solo significaba peligro, para él, y para los que aún permanecían a su lado en esos momentos.

La caída de un cuerpo a través del boquete en la pared, lo alertó, y el ruido de las maldiciones que les enviaban desde el exterior pasándoles demasiado cerca, finalmente lo hizo despertar de su letargo. Aún no había terminado.

- ¡Agáchense! - Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, alertando a sus amigos quienes rápidamente se pusieron a resguardo. Los Mortifagos no les brindarían ni dos segundos de tregua si con esa ventaja tenían asegurada una victoria segura.

Harry tiró del abrigo de Hermione, intentando que ella lo siguiera, pero no obtuvo la reacción que esperaba. Su novia estaba en trance. Tenía la mirada clavada en el cuerpo sin vida de Ron, y se había borrado todo signo de vida de su semblante. Era una imagen desgarradora. La imagen viva de la desesperanza.

Se acercó a ella arrodillándose a su lado para ponerse a su altura. En algún momento, Hermione se había dejado caer de rodillas en el suelo, una clara señal de su rendición. Harry con cuidado, acunó su rostro entre sus manos, en un intento desesperado de hacer que ella centrara su atención en él, y no en Ron.

- Hermione… debemos movernos de aquí, los mortifagos llegaran de un momento a otro… Vamos, Herm… ¡Escúchame! – Insistió con fuerza, debía sacarla de allí cuanto antes.

El ver el estado en el que ella se encontraba, hacía que a Harry el alma se le fuera desagarrando un poco mas, dejando un surco profundo, muy difícil de sanar. Las huellas de esa guerra serían difíciles de sanar para él, y para todos.

Hermione lo miró unos segundos después, pero al parecer, no escuchaba lo que Harry le decía.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó en un susurro que a Harry le resultó inaudible y que cualquiera podría decir que no existió, pero que él si leyó en sus labios manchados de sangre y tierra, aunque no comprendió su significado profundo.

- ¿Por qué?... Porque ya nos vieron Herm, ellos vendrán a buscarnos… - Le explicaba desesperado. No contaban con mucho tiempo y Hermione parecía no poder reaccionar.

Ella negó instintivamente con los ojos cerrados, ocasionando que una lágrima se derramara por su mejilla de forma lenta y tortuosa, como queriendo demostrar que su sufrimiento también lo era.

- ¿Por qué… no cesa la batalla?... ¿Por qué el mundo… no se detiene? – Hermione lo miró a los ojos. Miel contra esmeralda. Con la desolación como elemento común en ambos. El dolor reflejado en esos pares de ojos debilitaría el corazón de cualquier ser que los viera. Una lluvia de lágrimas siguieron el camino de la precursora.

Harry contempló a Hermione absolutamente derrotado. ¿Cómo se contesta a eso? ¿Cómo se actúa ante eso?

- Ron… - El solo pronunciar su nombre le desgarró la garganta e hizo que el nudo que se estaba formando en ella, se intensificara – él ha muerto… Harry… está muerto… Lo mataron… ¿Por qué no nos dejan en paz ya?... Ya… yo ya no quiero seguir haciendo esto… ya… no quiero sufrir mas… - El llanto se hizo audible para todos y era imposible, no llorar con ella – Quiero que esto termine… quiero que todo esto termine…

Se arrojó a los brazos de Harry con fuerza, buscando anhelante un refugio en el cual sentirse a salvo. Un refugio que aun ahora, le resultaba insuficiente. Los espasmos le convulsionaban el cuerpo y Harry deseo tanto como ella, que mágicamente, todo eso acabara en ese momento.

- Acabará… lo prometo. Esta noche todo acabará… solo debemos movernos de aquí. – Insistió Harry. Comprendía su dolor porque era su mismo dolor, pero debían permanecer fuertes ahora más que nunca. Debían ponerse bajo resguardo y seguir adelante, ahora más que nunca.

Tomándola por los hombros, la obligó a ponerse de pie, sujetándola para que no cayera rendida una vez más.

- ¡Vámonos, tenemos que movernos! – Les ordenó a Fred, Percy y Draco, aún sosteniendo a Hermione entre sus brazos.

Fred se levantó y dudó unos segundos, lloraba tanto como la chica presente pero sabía que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados en momentos como ese. Ya habría tiempo para llorar a Ron. En cambio, Percy permanecía aferrado al cuerpo de su hermano, incapaz de dejarlo partir a algún lugar al que él no pudiera seguirlo. Harry vio complicarse la situación nuevamente.

-¡Percy! ¡No puedes hacer nada por él! Nos van a… - Pero él mismo se sabía incapaz de dejar el cuerpo de su amigo ahí.

En ese momento, alguien soltó un chillido horrendo y Harry no tardó mucho en darse cuenta porque: una araña enorme intentaba colarse por el enorme boquete en la pared, seguida de toda la colonia. Debía actuar rápido porque tanto Percy como Hermione se negaban a salir de su estupor.

Draco se apresuró a lanzar maldiciones en contra de las criaturas, y Harry en seguida se le unió. Hombro con hombro, los rayos de luz salían velozmente hacía el nuevo peligro. Entre la fuerza de los dos, lograron que la primera araña perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al vacío, colisionando a su paso, con las que venían detrás, provocando una caída masiva.

-¡Larguémonos ya! – Vociferó cuando una maldición pasó muy cerca de su oreja. Miró a Draco, quien estaba esperando que Harry le diera instrucciones de que hacer a continuación, y este no dudó - ¡Saca a Hermione de aquí! ¡Debemos ponernos a resguardo!

El rubio asintió y se acercó a la chica, a quien tomó por la espalda obligándola a avanzar hacia uno de los pasillos. Harry por su parte, se acercó al cuerpo inerte de Ron y lo tomó por uno de sus brazos. Fred hizo lo mismo con el otro, y entre los dos avanzaron con el chico a cuestas. Percy al ver al grupo alejándose, se incorporó de inmediato y los siguió, pero segundos después divisó a Rookwood y salió corriendo furibundo detrás de él.

Fred ayudó a Harry a colocar el cuerpo de su hermano en un nicho vacío de una estatua para luego salir corriendo en busca de Percy.

- No puedo perder otro hermano. – Fue todo lo que dijo antes de irse, y todos lo comprendieron al instante.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora, Potter? – Preguntó Draco, mucho mas sereno que Harry en esos momentos, pero extremadamente preocupado. Era demasiado consciente de que esa era la ultima batalla, y que Voldemort haría cualquier cosa para ganar.

- Debemos… nosotros tenemos que encontrar…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque la voz de Hermione lo interrumpió helándole la sangre.

- Entra en su mente, Harry… Entra en su mente y descubre donde está. – Solo al decir eso, Hermione reaccionó y cayó en la realidad. Sus facciones se mostraban duras, como si hubiera crecido diez años en apenas unos minutos. Lo miraba a los ojos firmemente, y lo único que Harry pudo leer en ellos, fue dolor y ansias de venganza. Pero al mismo tiempo, una frialdad que lo atemorizaba. Hermione, la única persona que siempre le había insistido en que cerrara la conexión que tenía con Voldemort, ahora prácticamente le exigía que entrara en su mente.

- Debes enterarte de cual es su paradero y hacia allí iremos… debemos matarlo Harry… así como el mató a Ron… La serpiente debe estar con él, una vez que nos deshagamos de ella, tendremos el camino libre.

La frialdad con la que hablaba Hermione sorprendió hasta a Malfoy, quien la veía con rostro preocupado. Esa no era la chica que él había conocido cuando era un niño. No era la chica que él consideraba frágil, pero que confiaba en sus amigos y nunca se daba por vencida. Era apenas un atisbo de lo que alguna vez había sido y eso se debía al mismísimo Lord Voldemort.

La maldad que emanaba ese ser había corrompido el alma de muchas personas. Las almas de Crabbe y Goyle, entre ellas. Almas tentadas por el camino errado que les ofrecía su señor. Ahora comprendía que el mal se extendía más allá. Que incluso las personas buenas de corazón, sufrían las secuelas de la locura de un solo hombre. Que las personas como Hermione Granger pagarían las consecuencias de tanta maldad.

Más que nunca se convenció de que haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para desterrarlo de una vez y para siempre del mundo que habitaban, y una vez hecho eso, no descansaría hasta que los corazones de todos, sanaran en paz.

- Hazlo, Harry… Ya no tenemos más tiempo. – Sentenció él también, no sabiendo con exactitud a que se referían, pero siendo consciente de que era importante y quizás, su ultima alternativa.

Por primera vez, Harry solo tuvo que cerrar los ojos, para que su mente y la de Tom Riddle, fueran solo una.

_Las imágenes llegaban nítidas a su cerebro. La casa de los gritos era el escenario circundante. Los ruidos de la batalla se escuchaban amortiguados, lejanos… Lord Voldemort veía a través de sus ojos, y su satisfacción por el mal ocasionado, corría por el espíritu de Harry. Él era Voldemort. _

_Lucius Malfoy aparecía en escena. Toda la elegancia y la altanería que eran sus características en sus mejores épocas, ahora dejaban paso a una imagen mediocre de si mismo. Dando lástima, tratando de recuperar un poco de su orgullo, e inspirando pena a cualquier ser de buen corazón que lo viera. A Harry le lucía indiferente, después de tanto mal ocurrido, no podía tratar de perdonar a nadie. Esa era una tarea para ellos mismos._

_- Se lo ruego, mi señor… mi hijo… - Le rogaba a su "amo"._

_- Si tu hijo muere, Lucius, no será por culpa mía, sino porque no acudió en mi ayuda con los restantes miembros de Slytherin. ¿No habrá decidido hacerse amigo de Harry Potter?_

_El odio impreso hacía esa familia era tan grande y aterrador que Harry no podía creer que Voldemort no hubiera acabado con Lucius en ese mismo momento, en el que la traición de Draco era confirmada. Después comprendió, que para Lucius Malfoy, morir sería un buen negocio, en cambio "Su" señor sabía, que la vergüenza era el peor castigo para él. Y se lo haría cumplir._

_- Yo no necesito buscar a Harry Potter. – Volvió a prestar atención a las visiones – Antes del amanecer, él habrá venido a buscarme a mí. Ve a buscar a Snape._

_Voldemort asumía que él iría a buscarlo. Por eso permanecía en la retaguardia mientras todos arriesgaban sus vidas por su causa._

_- Es la única forma, Nagini. –Susurró. _

_Ahora comprendía muchas cosas._

Finalmente salió de su mente sofocando una exclamación. La cabeza le estaba por estallar y la cicatriz le ardía mas que nunca.

- Está en la Casa de los Gritos. – Informó sin pausa y antes de que los otros dios hablaran – La serpiente está con él. La rodeó de algún tipo de protección mágica. Y… acaba de enviar a Lucius Malfoy en busca de Snape. – Lo último se lo dijo directamente a Draco.

Hermione entornó los ojos de forma peligrosa y se acercó más a su rostro.

- ¿Quieres decir que…? ¿Tú me estás diciendo que él ni se ha dignado a pelear? – La voz se le volvía mas profunda a medida que hablaba, y el odio que sentía hacía aquel ser despreciable se hacía más palpable a cada palabra. – Miren a su alrededor. Vean y díganme como es posible que él esté tan tranquilo allí.

- Él cree que no necesita pelear. La mayoría de la gente aquí, no es merecedora de enfrentarse a su poder. – Explicó Draco, apretando los puños con fuerza. El solo hecho de saber que su padre seguía siendo un sirviente de Voldemort lo enfermaba.

- ¡Es un maldito cobarde! – Exclamó Hermione con furia.

- Lo es. – Convino Harry - Además, está convencido de que iré yo mismo a buscarlo. No tiene motivos para los que exponerse. – Siguió explicando.

- ¿Por qué cree eso? – Preguntó Hermione, quien, por un momento olvidó su furia, dejando paso al miedo que sentía ante la posibilidad de perder a Harry.

- Porque tiene a Nagini con él, y si mi objetivo es destruir los horrocruxes, como él mismo ya descubrió, tendré que ir a buscarla.

Se quedaron unos segundos pensando cual era el próximo paso que debían dar sin correr mas riesgos de los necesarios, cuando el tapiz a sus espaldas, que disimulaba el acceso a una escalera, se desgarró de arriba abajo.

-¡Potter! – Dos mortifagos enmascarados aparecieron empuñando sus varitas, pero antes de que pudieran lanzar cualquier maleficio, Hermione exclamó:

- ¡Glisseo! – E instantáneamente, los peldaños se aplanaron formando un tobogán, por el que los tres chicos se abalanzaron rápidamente, seguidos de cerca por los mortifagos, quienes no cesaban de lanzar maldiciones, que pasaban muy cerca de sus cabezas.

Al llegar al pie de la escalera, otro tapiz marcaba la salida. Una vez que lo traspasaron, rodaron por el piso hasta dar con la pared de enfrente, y otra vez, Hermione actuó rápido.

- ¡Duro! – Gritó, y el tapiz se volvió de piedra. Dos fuertes golpes se oyeron segundos después, cuando los mortifagos se estrellaron contra él.

- ¡Apártense! – Gritó Draco, haciendo que los otros dos se pegaran a una puerta, ya que habían quedado demasiado expuestos.

Se colocaron la capa para hacerse invisible, por encima de sus cabezas y comenzaron a andar buscando el camino para salir del castillo e ir en busca del ultimo horrocrux.

En el camino, fueron verdaderamente conscientes del caos que reinaba en el castillo. Los mortifagos y los alumnos se batían a duelo sin descanso. Los hechizos rebotaban en las paredes y en el techo, ocasionando que la estructura del ancestral edificio fuera cediendo poco a poco. El ruido no cesaba.

Siguieron corriendo hasta llegar al vestíbulo de la escalinata de mármol. Bajaron los escalones velozmente, mientras seguían sin poder creer la carnicería que se desataba en el lugar. De pronto, dos cuerpos se precipitaron desde la baranda de la escalinata y una figura grisácea, semejante a un animal, trotó en cuatro patas hacia ellas y le hincó los dientes a uno de los que acababan de caer.

- ¡No! – Gritó Hermione con fuerza, y un rayo salió de su varita, estallando contra el cuerpo de Fenrir Greyback, quien se vio obligado a soltar a Lavender Brown, que quedó inerte en el suelo. - ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! – Siguió gritando enloquecida. Simplemente, todo aquello fue demasiado fuerte.

Miró a su alrededor. Los mortifagos habían invadido el colegio. Los alumnos luchaban contra ellos, como si hubiesen sido combatientes toda su vida. La mayoría de ellos apenas eran unos niños. Muchos aún vestían sus pijamas. Todos lucían cansados, lastimados, heridos en lo más profundo de su ser. Las gotas de sudor se mezclaban con las lágrimas derramadas. Los grupos de duelistas se presentaban en cada rincón del vestíbulo. Yaxley luchaba contra Flitwick, y a su lado, un Mortífago enmascarado hacía lo propio contra Kingsley. La muerte se hacía presente en cada rincón. Muchos caídos yacían en el piso, esperando el momento en el que alguien pudiera ocuparse de ellos. Los alumnos se desplazaban corriendo en todas direcciones. Había chicos cargando a sus compañeros heridos. Otros arrastraban cuerpos ya sin vida detrás de ellos. Los rayos de luz volaban de un lado a otro sin control. El griterío era constante. Los destrozos invaluables.

Lentamente, las imágenes comenzaron a resultarle borrosas. El tiempo dejó de correr a un ritmo vertiginoso, y los segundos se congelaban a su alrededor. Los ruidos y gritos llegaban amortiguados hasta el momento en el que desaparecieron. Todo comenzaba a resultar una sucesión de hechos ajenos, vistos en cámara lenta.

Hermione reparó en los rostros de los que allí estaban. Eran sus compañeros. Sus amigos. Las personas que conocía desde niña y que habían crecido a su lado. No pudo evitar recordar los momentos en los que los vio felices, con una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros, e, instintivamente, compararlos con las imágenes que se le presentaban ahora.

Lloró. Lloró porque lo que le tocaba presenciar era un panorama desolador. Lloró porque más allá del resultado de esta guerra, las consecuencias los seguirían durante mucho tiempo. Lloró porque ese día se perderían demasiadas vidas inocentes, y ella no era capaz de evitarlo. Quiso morir en ese instante.

- Salgamos de aquí. – Ordenó Harry a Draco y este asintió. Entre ambos tomaron a Hermione y la obligaron a moverse. Todo aquello era demasiado atroz, y les dolía, pero lo único que estaba en sus manos era terminar con Voldemort lo antes posible y tratar de que los daños sean los menores posibles.

Encontraron la salida y rápidamente sintieron una desolación atroz congelándoles el alma. Levantaron sus miradas hacia la noche y vieron que cientos de dementores invadían el cielo con el único propósito de robarles la esperanza a todos. Rápidamente, las criaturas se vieron atraídas por su presencia.

- ¡Rápido! ¡Los Patronus! – Indicó Harry, al comprender el peligro que acarreaba estar expuestos. - ¡Expecto Patronum! – Vociferó.

El ciervo plateado se materializó delante de ellos con fuerza. De inmediato se unió el patronus de Draco repeliendo los dementores.

- Vamos, Hermione, invoca tu patronus… te necesitamos. – Le susurró Harry con ternura.

La chica levantó su varita, pero al momento de invocar el hechizo, la voz simplemente no le salió. Bajó la mano al instante.

- No puedo, Harry… No tengo ningún recuerdo feliz… Todo es demasiado… doloroso… - La voz de Hermione denotaba el sufrimiento interno que la azotaba, viéndose incrementado por la influencia negativa de los dementores.

- ¡Harry! ¡No lo podré resistir mucho más! – Exclamó Draco de pronto. Su patronus empezaba a desvanecerse.

- ¡No! ¡Resiste! – Gritó, pero el suyo también retrocedía rápidamente.

Con dos pequeños ¡Plop!, las figuras plateadas desaparecieron, dejándolos totalmente a merced de los guardianes de Azkaban.

- Lo siento… - Musitó Draco, cuando su resistencia falló.

Lentamente, el desconsuelo fue llenando cada poro de su ser, y la desesperanza los colmó. Los dementores se acercaban cada vez más a ellos.

La ausencia total de sentimiento era un gran atrayente para una Hermione, que en ese momento, desfallecía por el dolor de la pérdida de su mejor amigo.

De la nada, una liebre, un jabalí y un zorro plateados pasaron corriendo junto a ellos velozmente y con gran fuerza, logrando que las criaturas retrocedieran en su avance. Luna, Ernie y Seamus aparecieron tras ellos, con varitas en mano, manteniendo firmes sus Patronus.

- ¡Muy bien! Estupendo. – Les felicitó Luna a sus dos acompañantes - Vamos, Harry, piensa en algo que te haga feliz. – Le sonreía a él también, haciéndole creer durante un instante, que aún había belleza en ese mundo. Aunque fuera muy difícil verla.

- ¿Algo que me haga feliz? – Susurró con voz ronca, e inmediatamente una imagen vino a su cabeza con más fuerza de la que creía poseer en momentos como ese. – Hermione… - Ladeó la cabeza hacia un costado y la contempló.

Lucía extremadamente triste, demasiado cansada, hastiada de la situación e increíblemente desarreglada, y aun así, le resultaba el ser más hermoso del planeta. Sonrió enamorado ante ese pensamiento. Su patronus arremetió con fuerza contra los dementores. Ya casi lo habían logrado.

- Vamos, Hermione. Tú también puedes lograrlo. – Continuó Luna, quien se alegró de ver el avance de Harry.

- Ya no recuerdo nada… ningún recuerdo feliz… - Hermione estaba al borde del colapso, no podría resistir mucho mas. Las lágrimas viajaban a través de su mejilla nuevamente, perdiéndose en los escombros caídos en el piso.

- Estamos vivos. – Susurró Luna – Seguimos luchando.

- Vamos Herm… no me hagas esto. – Pidió Harry, acercándose más a ella y susurrándole al oído. Su patronus retrocedió un poco. – Recuerda… recuerda lo que vivimos… recuérdanos.

Esas palabras actuaron como un hechizo sobre ella, y las imágenes fueron invadiendo su mente, de una forma tan vivida, que fue imposible no abrumarse.

Recordó el día en el que Harry le declaró su amor, guiado por el sonido de la música y el contacto de sus cuerpos. Pudo recordar el momento exacto, en el que sus labios hicieron contacto por primera vez y la sentencia que no le permitiría separarse de ellos nunca más.

Luego, la noche de Navidad se hizo presente. Con el frío calándole los huesos, un cementerio como escenario, y el sentimiento presente de sus seres queridos ausentes. Solo hubo una cosa que hizo esa Navidad la más feliz de todas: el estar juntos.

La noche en la que creyó que lo perdía después de ir tras un maldito horrocrux y él resultó gravemente herido. La madrugada en la que aceptó que lo amaba. El día que supo que no sería capaz de alejarse de su lado nunca más.

La promesa de Harry, de destinar hasta el último de sus suspiros, en crear un mundo feliz solo para ella. La eterna promesa de acabar con todo el mal, solo por ella.

El instante tan mágico que compartieron cuando le dijo finalmente cuanto lo amaba. Pese a la pena y el dolor, el sufrimiento y el cansancio. Pese a estar al borde de la resistencia física y a un suspiro de la muerte.

Cuando regresó solo por él. Cuando prefirió soportar todos los pesares del mundo en comparación de la paz eterna, solo para verlo feliz. Porque al hacerlo, la mirada cristalina tan propia de Harry, la recibiría reflejando el inmenso amor que los une.

Todos y cada uno de los besos que compartieron. Todas y cada una de las veces que su corazón latió desbocado al saber que Harry era suyo, que la había elegido a ella, que se pertenecían por encima de todo.

Las emociones llenaron el vacío de su corazón y un sentimiento profundo la invadió por completo. ¿Cómo podría rendirse tan fácilmente si aun tenía las razones suficientes para seguir luchando? Eso no podía pasar. Harry aun estaba ahí. Aun la necesitaba ahí. Y no se daría por vencida. Todavía no.

De su varita salió una luz plateada que cegó a sus compañeros, y golpeó con fuerza a los dementores.

- Aún estamos vivos… - Susurró. El nudo de su garganta no se deshizo, pero su fuerza de voluntad lo mantenía a raya. Les sonrió a los recién llegados realmente agradecida por ir en su ayuda. – Hagamos que valga la pena, ¿Si?... Ron lo merece. – La sonrisa de su rostro, dio paso a una mueca de convicción. No dejaría que su amigo hubiese dado su vida en vano. Ganarían esa guerra por él.

Luna, Ernie y Seamus se apenaron al comprender lo que su amiga les acababa de decir, pero aun así asintieron. Ron también era su amigo.

- Lo haremos. – Convino Luna, dejando escapar unas lágrimas de dolor.

- Así será. – Le confió Draco, que seguía sorprendiéndola positivamente.

Harry la miró preocupado, pero entendió que eso era precisamente lo que debían hacer. Le sonrió.

- Hagámoslo entonces.

Y cada grupo corrió en direcciones distintas.

* * *

Les gusto? Diganme q si please! Casi me da un colapso al escribirlo y finalmente terminarlo, m costo mucho el cap.

Gracias como siempre a todos los q dejaron rrs, es mi motor para seguir escribiendo.

Besos, hasta la proxima...

Val


	14. Solo por ti

**Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultiam vez que actualice, y de vdd me hubiera gustado volver antes pero, se me hizo imposible. No tiene sentido explicar el porque de mi ausencia, solo saber que tuve mis razones para hacerlo. Algunas me hicieron feliz y otras todo lo contrario, pero la vida siempre sigue, y yo sigo con ella. **

**Este cap, no hubiera sido asi, si no hubiera pasado este tiempo, asi q... creo q al final me lo van a agradecer... espero sus opiniones.**

* * *

Capitulo 14

Solo por ti

Y finalmente, hay un momento en el que todos los caminos nos dirigen hacia un solo lugar. Momentos en los que el destino se manifiesta y no nos deja más alternativas. Momentos en los que debemos armarnos de valor y aceptar nuestro sino con fuerza y determinación.

El tiempo se acabó.

Su mente rápidamente viajó hacía los recuerdos de lo sucedido en la ultima hora.

"_Han luchado con valor… - _La voz de Voldemort sonó con fuerza en cada uno de los rincones del castillo_ - Sin embargo han sufrido numerosas bajas… Si siguen ofreciéndome resistencia, morirán todos, uno por uno… Les doy una hora…- _Explicó_ - Y ahora me dirijo a ti directamente: Harry Potter. Has permitido que tus amigos mueran por ti en lugar de enfrentarte personalmente conmigo, - _Elrostro ya sin vida de Ron lo golpeó con fuerza en sus recuerdos_ - esperaré una hora en el bosque prohibido, y si pasado ese plazo, no has venido a buscarme, si no te has entregado, entonces se reanudará la batalla. Esta vez, yo entraré en el combate, Harry Potter, y te encontraré, y castigaré a cualquier hombre, mujer o niño que haya intentado ocultarte de mí. Tienes una hora."_

Una hora. No era demasiado tiempo.

Había presenciado la muerte de Snape a manos del propio Lord Voldemort, con total impunidad. Había tenido la oportunidad de ver los recuerdos que este le dejó segundos antes de su defunción, y de todos ellos, había un pequeño fragmento de uno de ellos que no había podido quitar de su mente desde el momento en que lo vio.

"_- Entonces el chico… ¿El chico debe morir?- preguntó Snape con serenidad._

_- Y tiene que matarlo el propio Voldemort, Severus. Eso es esencial. – concluyó Albus Dumbledore."_

Tantos años buscando la forma de salir airoso de su destino, de acabar con Voldemort antes de que él terminara con su vida, y la respuesta la tenía su profesor. Si tan solo… pero ya de nada servía pensar en eso, su destino lo había alcanzado.

Y ahí se encontraba, caminando sereno paso a paso, a través del bosque prohibido. Ya no había más decisiones que tomar. Le había dejado los recueros de Snape a Hermione, y sería ella la que le explicara a todo el mundo mágico el verdadero papel de este en esta guerra. Le había explicado a Neville, la forma definitiva de acabar con Voldemort, destruyendo a Nagini. Y le había confiado a Draco, la responsabilidad de proteger a Hermione hasta el final de todo.

Ahora era el momento de actuar, y lo único que quedaba por hacer era entregar su vida, a cambio de una causa justa.

Faltaban apenas unos minutos para que el plazo de una hora acabara.

Las figuras de sus padres, de Sirius y de Remus habían desaparecido cuando la piedra de la resurrección cayó de su mano. Pero no le importo, ellos estaban junto a él en ese momento, podía sentirlos así como los había sentido siempre.

Se detuvo unos instantes, necesitaba darse un ultimo respiro antes del final. Necesitaba serenarse y recordar la razón de su sacrificio. Hermione.

Una sonrisa enorme se extendió por su rostro y poco a poco, los recuerdos de la última hora de su vida, flotaron en su mente con una intensidad tal que creyó estar reviviéndolos.

_Después de presenciar la muerte de Snape en la casa de los gritos, las cosas habían tomado un cariz diferente. El antiguo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, le había dejado a Harry sus recuerdos mas preciados. Los recuerdos que constituían el último eslabón para acabar con Lord Voldemort._

"_Debo morir…" Reflexionó Harry. No había forma de evitar ese final. Era su destino._

_Al abandonar el despacho del director, se encontró con Draco y Hermione en la puerta de este, esperándolo._

_- No debes escucharlo. – Lo arremetió Hermione. Su rostro lucía pálido, algo desencajado, y extremadamente histérica._

_Harry comprendía exactamente a que se refería pero se hizo el desentendido. Luego vio la expresión del rostro de Draco. Lucía preocupado._

_- ¿Qué sucede? – Les preguntó a ambos. Si les hacía creer que no sabía nada del ultimátum sería más fácil escapar de ellos._

_- Voldemort te ha puesto un ultimátum. – Explicaba Draco. No tenía sentido dar demasiados rodeos, ya que Harry no sabía mentir y de eso, hasta el Slytherin se daba cuenta._

_- No debes hacerlo, Harry. – Hermione lo tomó por las solapas de la camisa que llevaba puesta. Sus ojos se le estaban tornando rojos debido al llanto contenido. La desesperación invadiendo cada centímetro de su ser._

_Harry miró a Draco significativamente. Él ya sabía cual era su destino, pero aun así necesitaba ayuda para dar ese paso._

_- Tienes una hora. – Le explicó Draco – Luego, él vendrá aquí. Todo acabará cumplido el plazo._

_La voz de Draco sonaba tan calma, y a la vez, todo su ser denotaba la angustia que se vivía en esos momentos. Solo quería explicar la situación, no obligar a Harry a hacer nada._

_- ¿Qué crees que debo hacer? – Le preguntó Harry a Draco. Hermione lo miró aun más desesperada que antes y lo sujetó con más fuerza._

_- ¡Estás loco! – Gritó. – No debes hacer nada. Tenemos que seguir luchando… juntos. No permitiré que te vayas. _

_Durante unos segundos, sus ojos se encontraron y como siempre, no hicieron falta las palabras. Hermione no lo dejaría entregarse, y él, la convencería de que era lo mejor. El hecho estaba en descubrir como lo lograría._

_- Creo que debes hablar con ella. – Siguió Draco como si Hermione no los hubiera interrumpido. – Tienes una hora. Me mantendré cerca._

_Hermione lo miró atónita. No podía creer que Draco le estuviera pidiendo a Harry que se entregará. En realidad sabía que no podría confiar en él, pero una parte de ella esperaba poder hacerlo. Ahora él lo entregaba en bandeja de plata al enemigo._

_- Eso es, ¡Vete! No puedo creer que hagas esto. Por un segundo creí que… creí… - No pudo terminar la frase. No tenía sentido hacerlo._

_- Hermione, yo… - Intentó explicarle, pero, ¿Qué le podría decir? Nada serviría._

_- Tranquila. – Le dijo Harry, sujetándola por la cintura y evitando que su novia, golpeara a Malfoy. – Estaremos en la Sala Multipropósito. – Le explicó esta vez a Malfoy._

_Hermione, una vez mas, se giró hacia Harry. Esta vez su mirada era de incredulidad._

_- No lograrás convencerme, lo sabes._

_Harry suspiró. Sabía que convencer a Hermione era incluso mas difícil que una misión suicida, pero dado que ya estaba embarcado en esta ultima, no tenía nada que perder._

_- Dame la oportunidad… esto pasará de un forma u otra. No quiero tener que hacerlo sin tener tu aprobación._

_- Él… podría matarte… - No estaba entre sus capacidades decir: él te matará. Sonaba demasiado determinante._

_- Confía en mí._

_Quizás Hermione estaba demasiado confusa, o le era demasiado difícil decirle que no a Harry en ese momento, por lo que accedió._

_Caminaron tomados de la mano y en silencio. Incluso los ruidos del exterior habían mermado. Un silencio abrumador lo llenaba todo. Estaban en un campo de batalla, la muerte era un ser presente, vigilante… amenazante._

_Pasaron tres veces por delante de la puerta de la Sala de Menesteres, hasta que esta se materializó delante de ellos._

_Hermione ignoraba que era exactamente lo que Harry había pedido así que se sorprendió un poco al ingresar. _

_Un pequeño salón los recibió. Era cálido, una pequeña chimenea encendida, enmarcaba el ambiente. Frente a esta se situaba un sillón amplio. Ese era todo el contenido del lugar._

_Harry tomó la mano de Hermione y se acercó al calor del fuego._

_- Siéntate, por favor. – Le pidió Harry con dulzura._

_- No vas a convencerme, Harry. – Se negó Hermione nuevamente, aunque el ver el rostro dolido de Harry, ya la estaba matando por dentro. No sabía durante cuanto tiempo podría seguir diciéndole que no._

_- ¿Por favor? _

_No dijo ni si, ni no. Solo se sentó con la mirada clavada en el fuego. Harry ocupó el lugar a su lado, pero él mantenía los ojos fijos en el rostro de la chica._

_Se perdió en el contorno del mismo. Sentada ahí, se veía tan frágil, tan indefensa… sintió unas ganas enormes de tener el poder de sacarla de allí y enviarla a algún lugar seguro. E inmediatamente se sintió frustrado, al comprender que ya no existían lugares seguros en el mundo para ellos._

_Suspiró, y separó sus labios para hablar._

_- No lo hagas… - Susurró Hermione. Harry pudo divisar una lagrima desparramarse por el rostro de su novia, brillando con los colores del fuego. Su voz sonaba rota, derrotada. Por un momento, las oportunidades de ganar esa discusión se desvanecieron. – No intentes hacerme entender. _

_Hermione lo miró totalmente destrozada y con la cara cubierta de lágrimas._

_Harry sintió como su corazón se desgarraba por el dolor, y su pecho se oprimía. Pero debía hacerlo. Debía decirle adiós. Levantó su mano con delicadeza y limpió el rastro que dejaron las lágrimas en su piel. Lentamente, el toque se convirtió en una caricia._

_- No intentaré convencerte de nada… Seria estúpido hacerlo. – Le dedicó una sonrisa, que pese a no alcanzar sus ojos, reflejaba el gran amor que sentía por ella. – Hermione…_

_Pero la chica lo besó. Fue un beso demasiado brusco para el contexto y la situación. Demasiado anhelante. Un beso desesperado con el único motivo de hacerlo callar. Con el único motivo de hacerlo entender. Ella no quería, ni podía, escuchar las razones de él. Eran demasiado injustas._

_Harry respondió el beso, con la sensación de certeza de saber que, de un momento a otro, ya no podría disfrutarlos más. Entonces, poco a poco, fue bajando la intensidad del mismo, dedicándose, única y absolutamente, a grabar en su memoria cada detalle de ella. El sabor de sus besos, el contorno de su figura, el olor de su cuerpo… y por ultimo, el color de sus ojos._

_Se separó lentamente de ella, colocando su frente sobre la suya. Abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo y se miraron._

_Era inútil hablar en estos momentos. Harry y Hermione tenían una conexión que iba más allá de las palabras. Ellos eran una persona habitando en dos cuerpos. _

_- ¿No podrías hacerlo por mi?... – Rogó una vez mas. Un intento vano, pero que anhelaba se cumpliera._

_Harry sonrió de lado. Una pequeña lágrima resbaló por la comisura de sus ojos._

_- Es precisamente por ti que lo hago… no dejaré que él te quite la posibilidad de ser feliz._

_Hermione acercó su rostro y depositó un beso en el exacto lugar en el que aquella lágrima se había estancado. Se negaba a escucharlo, simplemente, porque se sentía incapaz de dejarlo ir. _

_Dejó un surco de besos en el rostro de Harry, empezando en su frente y finalmente llegando a sus labios una vez mas, en donde estos cobraron fuerzas. Sus brazos también aumentaron la presión, impidiendo que él se alejara de ella._

_Harry comprendió que intentar hacer recapacitar a Hermione era un asunto perdido. Ella sabía exactamente lo que él iba a hacer y nunca estaría de acuerdo. Lo único que intentaba hacer era retenerlo._

_Una vez más, fue Harry el que terminó el beso. _

_- Solo seré feliz si te tengo conmigo… - Sollozó Hermione, viendo escapar sus posibilidades de hacerlo entrar en razón – Eso no es compatible con el hecho de que te sacrifiques… Debe haber otra manera…_

_Harry le sonrió una vez más. Hermione le resultaba adorable cuando dejaba todo de lado y se concentraba únicamente en defender a los que amaba._

_- Es la única manera… tú y yo lo sabemos._

_Y sin pensarlo, una idea se formó en la cabeza de Hermione. _

_Quizás no fuera más fuerte que él y no pudiera retenerlo por la fuerza. Quizás no pudiera razonar con él, porque Harry tenía argumentos más sólidos que los de ella._

_Pero había algo en lo que ambos resultarían derrotados, algo en lo que ambos habían perdido, pese a sus intentos de impedirlo._

_Estaban total y absolutamente enamorados el uno del otro._

_Hermione supo exactamente que era lo que debía hacer, incluso antes de que el pensamiento se formara correctamente en su mente._

_- No estoy lista para dejarte ir… Aún quedan asuntos pendientes entre tú y yo…_

_Harry la miró y por un momento no logró entender a que se refería. Pero no hizo falta que pensara en ello, porque Hermione se dio a la tarea de explicárselo a la perfección._

_Sujetó el rostro de Harry con fervor y lo besó. Este era un beso completamente diferente a todos los que habían compartido antes. No era en nada parecido a cualquiera de las sensaciones que habían experimentado con anterioridad._

_Claramente, este beso, estaba marcado por la pasión._

_Harry rápidamente comprendió que era lo que intentaba hacer su novia._

_- Herm…_

_- En el amor y en la guerra todo vale, Harry… Y aquí hay un poco de ambos. – Susurró la chica contra sus labios. – Esta es mi forma de ganar mi propia guerra._

_Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una sonrisa sincera se extendió en el rostro de Harry. Besó los párpados de Hermione y contestó._

_- Por esta vez, no podré impedir que ganes._

_- Eso es lo único que quiero…_

_Volvieron a besarse, esta vez dejándose llevar por la pasión y el deseo. _

_Hermione entrelazo sus dedos en el cabello de Harry, atrayéndolo hacia si anhelante, mientras Harry deslizaba sus manos a través de la espalda de ella recorriéndola con deseo. _

_Lentamente y con extremo cuidado, Harry la recostó sobre el sillón, y cortó el contacto de sus bocas. Hermione lo miró expectante y claramente, con un gran signo de interrogación plantado en su rostro._

_Harry la miró profundamente antes de decir:_

_- ¿Estas segura de esto? No quiero que te precipites solo porque yo-_

_- Shhh… - Lo silenció ella apoyando su dedo sobre los labios de él. – Por favor, cállate Harry… - Besó su frente con infinita ternura y otra vez, las lagrimas acudieron a sus ojos – Nunca estuve mas segura de algo en toda mi vida… esto es lo que quiero…_

_- Entonces… ¿Por qué lloras? Odio verte llorar. – El rostro de Harry se contorsionaba por el dolor. Ella acarició su mejilla y él se dejó consolar._

_- A veces, las lagrimas son de felicidad… no podría ser mas feliz en mi vida, que en este momento… tu me haces feliz._

_No hicieron falta más palabras, ni tampoco hubo lugar para ellas. Ambos habían perdido en la batalla del amor y era hora de aceptar su derrota._

_Harry besó a su novia profundamente. Sus lenguas estaban en pleno combate y ninguna se daba por vencida. Las manos de Harry recorrían cada espacio de la espalda de la chica con ternura, y ambos sintieron el calor del fuego allí donde sus cuerpos se encontraban. No hizo falta demasiado, para que sus ropas se convirtieran en un estorbo del que se deshicieron rápidamente._

_En ese sofá, se recorrieron y conocieron de la única forma que les faltaba, y en el momento justo, sus almas y sus cuerpos se unieron en uno solo._

_- Te amo, Hermione… nunca lo olvides…- Confesó contra su oído._

_- Y yo a ti. _

Si, definitivamente estaba a unos segundos de morir. Pero eso ya no le importaba. El sacrificio que estaba por hacer era un paso necesario en su lucha personal por construir un mundo seguro para ella.

Harry ingresó al claro del bosque en el que se hallaban reunidos todos los Mortifagos y su líder.

- Creí que vendría. – Escuchó susurrar a Voldemort. El plazo acababa de vencer.- Confiaba en que vendría. – La ira se plasmaba en cada centímetro de su rostro deforme y todos los allí presentes reflejaban terror en sus facciones e iban alejándose poco a poco de él. Temían por sus propias vidas – Creo que me equivoqué…

- No, no te equivocabas. – Harry habló en voz alta, con una seguridad que ni él mismo se conocía, al momento en el que avanzaba hacía él.

Sabía que tenía cincuenta pares de ojos escrutándolo en ese momento, cincuenta varitas anhelantes de atacarlo, y sin embargo, no le importó. Solo tenía ojos para verlo a él.

Lord Voldemort susurró:

- Harry Potter… el niño que sobrevivió.

Era consciente del gran murmullo que se había generado a su alrededor, pero era incapaz de escuchar nada. Vio a su mayor enemigo alzar la varita hacia él y supo que el final estaba cerca. No tenía sentido intentar defenderse, este era su destino, y ya lo había aceptado.

Cerró los ojos, y una sola imagen inundó su mente.

- Hermione… - Susurró solo para él – Nunca olvides que te amo…

Y después, silencio.

* * *

**En lo personal, me encantó. No le cambiaría nada. Imaginen el ambiente, dos personas solas, que se aman, el fuago enmarcando todo... que mas podria faltar?**

**Espero sus rrs ansiosa, llegaremos a los 100?**

Sol Meyer: si me decis q este cap no t encanto, no te voy a creer nada, espero q aun sigas respirando. Besos!

anita675: A luchar siempre! Y mira la lucha de Hermione, kien no kisiera estar en su lugar, ajaj, Besos!

LUMAMI: tan pronto como pude, y si, falta pokito... mmm q ansias, no kiero q termine pero no aguanto para ver el final. Nos leemos, t cuidas.

Primrose Darcy: no te dije q esa parte la puse unica y exclusivamente por vos? Osea, sos la razon x la q este fic existe! Yo te adoro mas, sabias? (la eterna discusion) Tu primita me odia? q puedo hacer para remediar eso? mmm, creo q tengo una idea, besossss

lucecita11: Gracias x todo. Creo q el final en si va a ser diferente al del libro, hay muchas cosas q cambiaron y, al final de todo, lo terminare como yo siempre crei q terminaria todo, aunq JK no pensara igual q yo. Espero tenerte por aca todavia, besoss.

HalliwellMb: primero, me encanta q escribas, asi q cero reproches. Yo tmb creo q, cuando me pongo a reflexionar sobre la vida, la profundidad de lo q escribo me asusta. Triste y hermoso, yo tmb lo creo, simplemente adore todo el cap. Las personas cambian! Draco tmb, nada mas q agregar. Aca esta el otro, espero q no tardes muho en leer. Besossss

: Simplemente no tiene nombre el rr, pero seas kien seas, gracias, espero q no hayas tenido q esperar mucho. disfruta.

Koori Hana: q me decis ahora, eh? Sorprendida? jajaj, me encantan tus rrs, t cuidas, besoss

rossyradcliffewatson: gracias x los rrs y bienvenida al fic! Cualkier duda no dudes en contactarme, estoy a tu disposicion. Besos.

Gracias a tods y nos leemos en la proxima.

Val


	15. Gracias

**"Especialmente dedicado a Koori Hana"**

**Capitulo 15**

**Gracias**

* * *

Corría de manera desesperada y sin pausa con dirección a los jardines. Sentía los pasos de Draco en sus espaldas y sus gritos llamándola por su nombre pero eso no le importaba. Las últimas palabras de Harry, oídas a través de una puerta le retumbaban en la mente.

Debía encontrarlo, debía hallarlo, detenerlo y obligarlo a pensar en otro plan, otra vía de escape. Otra forma de derrotar al señor tenebroso. El sacrificio no podía ser una opción. Era total y absolutamente injusto.

No estaba preparada para perderlo a él también… ni ahora ni nunca.

Había perdido minutos de oro. Después de lo ocurrido en la Sala de Menesteres, Harry la había encerrado en ella, impidiéndole de esa manera detenerlo. En un principio no comprendió lo que Harry intentaba hacer, pero solo le hizo falta coordinar dos pensamientos coherentes para comprender el plan final de su novio. Y cuando lo hizo, se encontró a si misma encerrada en aquella habitación, gritando desesperada mientras él, del otro lado, se despedía.

Harry iba a entregarse al mismísimo Lord Voldemort. Sin objeciones. Sin impedimentos. Sin armas.

Iba a morir. Y ella no fue capaz de hacer nada.

La hora estipulada ya se había cumplido y el peor de los presentimientos le apretujaba el pecho con fuerza.

"_Harry no… Por favor, Harry no…"_

- ¡Hermione, detente! – Gritaba Draco desesperado siguiéndole los pasos tan rápido como podía mientras intentaba alcanzarla, cosa que se dificultaba debido a las irregularidades impropias del suelo que pisaban. – ¡Debes detenerte!

En un ultimo intento, Draco logró alcanzar el brazo de Hermione y la sujetó con fuerza, impidiendo de esa manera que ella siguiera avanzando en carrera.

- ¡Suéltame! – Gritó enfrentándose a él - ¡¿Cómo permitiste que lo hiciera? ¡¿Cómo dejaste que se entregara?

El dolor que impregnó cada una de aquellas palabras hizo que Draco la soltara impresionado.

¿Cómo lograría hacerla entender que, el sacrificio de Harry, mas allá del dolor que le causara, era necesario? ¿Qué esa era la única manera, como el mismo Harry le había dicho?

No podía.

- Hermione… - Comenzó a decir Draco, pero por primera vez no supo que decir.

Si, siempre había odiado a Harry Potter. Su rivalidad era tan vieja como el tiempo que se conocían. Toda su vida deseo ser capaz de deshacerse de ese maldito Griffindor que con su sola existencia le arruinaba la vida. Hasta no hace mucho tiempo atrás, anhelaba el momento del tan esperado enfrentamiento de este con el señor tenebroso y de esa manera, llegara su fin. Adiós Harry Potter.

Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Le era difícil de explicar, pero la decisión que Harry había tomado, su sacrificio, no lo alegraba como siempre espero… Aunque no pudiera reconocerlo, lloraba en silencio por la muerte de su mayor enemigo, y se odiaba a si mismo, por comprender demasiado tarde el mal que durante mucho tiempo, ayudó a construir.

- ¡No me llames así! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! – Con cada palabra, Hermione clavaba los puños en el pecho de Draco con fuerza, tratando de paliar el dolor interno que le ocasionaba la certeza tan fuerte que la recorría. – Harry fue a morir… Harry…

Y con esto ultimo, sus piernas dejaron de ser un soporte seguro, y fallaron. Hubiera caído de no ser por la rápida reacción de Malfoy quien la sujetó con firmeza impidiéndolo. Y Hermione, sin pensarlo, se aferró a lo único seguro que el mundo le brindaba, los brazos de su acompañante.

- Él… - Malfoy tuvo que carraspear para encontrar el sonido de su voz y aun así, esta sonó ronca – Él sabia exactamente lo que hacía, Hermione… Puede que no logres entenderlo ahora, pero esta era la única manera…

- No puedo vivir sin él, Malfoy… ya… no puedo mas… ya no logro resistirlo mas… lo único que quiero es ir con él. Debo estar a su lado…

Separó lentamente el rostro del pecho del chico para mirarlo a los ojos. Este se sorprendió al comprobar que, todo rastro de la fuerza y tenacidad que la caracterizaban la habían abandonado dejando paso a una tristeza enorme. Era como si, con sus últimas fuerzas, estuviera buscando una razón para seguir luchando y que esta, cada vez se hiciera mas esquiva.

- Podrás. Lo harás. Yo te ayudaré de ser necesario, pero no permitiré que nadie mas muera por culpa de Voldemort. Ya es suficiente. – Se levantó sosteniendo a Hermione por los hombros ayudándola a ponerse de pie a ella también. – Vamos, esto ya termina. Debemos hacer un último esfuerzo. Debemos hacer lo que Harry nos dijo.

Hermione inclinó su cabeza en un claro gesto de cansancio. ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir si lo que mas le importaba ya se lo habían quitado?

- No permitirás que el sacrificio de Potter sea en vano… ¿Verdad? – Era un recurso bajo, y ambos lo sabían, pero Draco no podía permitir que ella se rindiera en el ultimo paso y usaría cualquier arma para conseguirlo, incluso la extorsión. Era el momento. Era su momento. Era el desenlace y les tocaba a ellos representar la escena final.

- Vamos – Fue la respuesta enérgica de Hermione quien retomó el camino hacia el exterior del castillo sabedora de que la victoria estaba en sus manos.

A escasos metros de llegar al lugar en donde antaño estaban las puertas de roble de entrada, oyeron un grito desgarrador proveniente del exterior. El grito de la profesora McGonagall.

- ¡Nooo!

Ese fue el único detonador necesario para que la calma que Hermione había conseguido segundos antes, se esfumara tan rápido como aspiraba el oxigeno. Corrió desesperada hacia el exterior solo para encontrarse con la peor de las escenas delante de ella.

Voldemort se acercaba hacia las puertas del castillo seguido de sus Mortifagos a escasos metros por detrás de él, y en el medio de aquella imagen, no era difícil distinguir el cuerpo enorme de Hagrid, quien cargaba en cuyos brazos un cuerpo inerte.

El cuerpo sin vida de Harry Potter.

- ¡Noooo! ¡Harry!

El llanto de Hermione cortó el aire y se sintió como una daga atravesando el pecho de magos y brujas, buenos y malos, sin distinción. Todos ellos se hallaban reunidos en el patio. Nuca tanto dolor había sido presenciado.

Draco llegó junto a ella sujetándola antes de que, en un arrebato de locura, corriera hasta él, provocando su muerte instantánea.

Todos los allí presentes quedaron abrumados durante unos segundos ante la reacción de la chica, y fue ella misma quien rompió el silencio con otro lamento desgarrador.

- ¡Harry! ¡No, no, no! – Cayó al piso de rodillas entre jadeos angustiosos. Harry estaba muerto y era imposible soportarlo. Necesitaba morir en ese instante.

- ¡Silencio! – Bramó Voldemort inquieto. Aquel llanto lo desquiciaba y en algún rincón de su corrompido ser, lograba preocuparlo. Alguien que ha perdido todo, es capaz de cualquier cosa - ¡Ya basta! Harry Potter no merece el llanto de nadie. Ha muerto de forma cobarde, de la misma manera en la que vivió toda su vida.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! – Bramó Neville adelantándose al grupo de magos que defendía Hogwarts y enfrentando a Voldemort sin temor. Era el momento de la verdad y no había lugar para los miedos - ¡Harry te venció!

Los magos a su alrededor vitorearon al chico mientras exclamaban el nombre de Harry con orgullo.

- ¡Silencio! – Volvió a gritar el Lord perdiendo la calma. – Harry Potter ha sido asesinado cuando intentaba escapar por los jardines. Solo fue un cobarde. Un maldito cobarde que solo se preocupaba por él y que nunca tuvo el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a mi.

Esas palabras hicieron mella en el corazón de Hermione y lograron despertarla de su letargo. No permitiría que las cosas acabaran así. Harry había muerto si, pero su muerte no sería en vano, ella se encargaría de terminar la tarea que él empezó.

- Él único cobarde eres tu, maldita serpiente. – La voz de Hermione sonó clara pese a no elevarse mas de lo necesario – Has enviado a cada uno de tus seguidores a luchar aquí, por tu causa, mientras tu te mantenías a resguardo por miedo. Te has escondido en las sombras cuando todos luchábamos por nuestros ideales. Te consideras a ti mismo como el mejor mago del mundo y ni siquiera lo has demostrado. Has sido incapaz de enfrentar a Harry en un duelo justo porque eres completamente consciente de que no puedes vencer… - Se puso de pie despacio, casi alargando el momento mientras todas las miradas se posaban en ella sin respirar – Lord Voldemort… – Continuó, diciendo el nombre sin titubear y mirando fijamente al enemigo. Los susurros de asombro se extendieron en el grupo de Mortifagos ante la osadía de la chica - … no acabó con la vida de Harry Potter. Él se sacrificó por toda la comunidad mágica. Harry dio su vida por sus ideales y por defender una causa noble… para liberarnos a todos. Tú nunca lo venciste, ni lo harás. No tuviste las agallas suficientes para ir tras el único obstáculo que impedía tu victoria, Tom… Siempre has sido y seguirás siendo un cobarde, hasta el día en que dejes de existir.

Y tras esas palabras, y aprovechando el desconcierto implantado en cada uno de los seres allí presentes, en un movimiento rápido y con un hechizo no verbal, un rayo de luz salió de su varita apuntando a su bolsito de cuentas, y de este, un colmillo de basilisco surcó el aire, impactando de lleno en la mascota de su enemigo.

El veneno actuó de forma implacable. Nagini se removió de forma brusca ante los ojos de todos, intentando sin éxito quitarse el colmillo de su lomo.

Instantes después, yacía muerta a los pies de su amo.

Un gruñido extraño salió de la garganta de Voldemort al ver al último y mas preciado de sus horrocruxes, destruido frente a sus ojos.

- ¡Maldita sangre sucia! ¡Le harás compañía a tu querido Harry Potter!

Voldemort apuntó en dirección a Hermione y bramó:

- ¡Avada Kedavra!

Hermione cerró los ojos relajada. El momento había llegado y no podría estar más preparada para él. La muerte la llevaría en el tiempo que le llevara al haz de luz atravesar el campo e impactarla de lleno. Su dolor terminaría en ese instante y podría, finalmente, reunirse con ellos. Con Harry y con Ron.

Sonrió.

- ¡Accio! – Escuchó la voz de Draco a su lado y luego, el impacto de un rayo… y el sonido de un cuerpo al caer.

_Vio el cuerpo de Harry atravesar aquella puerta nuevamente. Corrió hacía él ya que el plazo estaba por vencer y ellos aún no decidían cual sería el siguiente paso a dar. Potter y Granger se habían encerrado en la Sala de los Menesteres y allí habían permanecido ocultos todo ese tiempo sin dar señales de vida. En un momento hasta creyó que habían escapado._

_- ¡Era hora! Llevo casi una hora patrullando este pasillo. ¿Qué dem…?_

_- No hay tiempo para eso ahora. – Lo detuvo Harry - El plazo esta por vencer. Necesito que me escuches y que hagas lo que te diga. ¿Me ayudarás?_

_El rostro de Harry lucía serio. Más serio de lo que lo había visto nunca, y con una determinación tal, que no le permitió dudar de nada de lo que estaba por hacer. A su forma de ver, Potter estaba a un paso de la muerte, pero ese hecho parecía haberle abierto la mente de maneras insospechadas._

_- Cuenta conmigo. – Fue su respuesta, y ambos supieron en ese momento, que mas allá de todo lo ocurrido en el pasado, en ese instante, luchaban por la misma causa y juntos lo lograrían.- ¿Qué haremos?_

_- Me entregaré._

_- Estas demente. Voldemort está loco, no lograrás hacerlo entrar en razón, te matará, Harry._

_Harry esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que a Draco le resultó completamente fuera de sintonía en medio de tanto caos._

_- Al final no te agrada tanto la idea de verme muerto, Malfoy._

_- Puede que tal vez no sea tan malo compartir el mismo aire… Podría vivir con ello._

_- Es bueno saberlo. – Contestó Harry demostrando que aquel comentario por parte de Malfoy, era solo un indicio del cambio producido en él – Lamentablemente ya no podrá ser. Voy a entregarme a Voldemort… para morir._

_- No tienes que hacerlo. Eso es lo que él quiere, lo que espera, no puedes darle ese gusto. Aun podemos luchar. _

_- Definitivamente se puede. Podrán. Acabarán con él y con todos sus seguidores, pero para que eso pase tengo que hacer una última jugada: debo morir a manos de él, solo de esa forma lograrán acabarlo. Tu mismo lo harás. El destino de todos esta en tus manos, Malfoy._

_- ¿De qué… de qué hablas? - Preguntó cada vez entendiendo menos._

_- Cuando todo esto termine, Hermione podrá explicarte los detalles a la perfección. Te prometo que todo esto tiene una explicación lógica pero demasiado larga para que sea yo quien te la de. Lo único que necesitas saber es que, para derrotar a Voldemort, yo debo morir a manos de él. Luego, deben derrotar a Nagini, Hermione sabrá como hacerlo, solo… deben encontrar el momento justo y eso no será hasta que yo deje de ser una amenaza y Voldemort le retire su protección. Y por ultimo… - Harry tomó aire y lo miró a los ojos como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera en su vida – debes ser tu él que termine con él._

_- ¿Yo? ¿Cómo puedo ser yo? Es tu destino acabar con él. – Draco no lograba entender el rumbo de las instrucciones de Harry. Le resultaban inverosímiles._

_- Dejó de serlo en el momento en el que él mismo te metió en todo esto. Escucha, tú eres el verdadero dueño de la varita que posee él en estos momentos. Esa varita es la que le pertenecía a Dumbledore, a quien tu desarmaste antes de morir, por lo tanto, su lealtad te pertenece. Voldemort la profanó, pero nunca la ganó realmente a su dueño por lo que no le es fiel. Es hora de que reclames lo que es tuyo, Draco. Hazlo. _

_Draco mantuvo el silencio mientras intentaba hallar un sentido a todo lo que acababa de decirle Harry, aunque sabía que primero debía hacerlo, y después, con el tiempo, las respuestas llegarían. _

_- Cuídala. – Draco regresó a la realidad tras aquella petición – Sé que no te corresponde y que mucho menos tienes la obligación de hacerlo pero aun así te lo pido. Cuando todo acabe ella estará perdida, no permitas que caiga. Desde el lugar en el que yo este la cuidare, pero habrá muchas veces en la que eso no bastará, sobretodo al comienzo. Por eso te pido que lo hagas por mí, hasta que ella se recupere y vuelva a ser tan fuerte como siempre… Ella es la razón por la que ahora mismo no me fallan las piernas y no abandono la pelea en este instante. Quiero crear un mundo nuevo por ella, me gustaría que lo pudiera disfrutar._

_- Lo haré. – Contestó sin esperar a que Harry termine – No dudes de ello. Ella estará en buenas manos me ocuparé de eso. Si no hice bien las cosas antes, lo haré ahora. Hermione disfrutará del futuro que creaste para ella. Lo prometo._

_Ambos giraron sus rostros posando la mirada en la puerta de la Sala de Menesteres. Ella podía escucharlos desde ahí. Ambos lo sabían._

_- Gracias. – Contestó Harry ligeramente emocionado y tendiéndole la mano en señal de camaradería._

_- Gracias a ti. _

_Harry dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino hacía el exterior, no sin antes volverse y decir._

_- Si no es mucho pedir, dile que gracias, nunca lo hubiera logrado sin ella a mi lado. Que me perdone por haber perdido tanto tiempo valioso sin admitir mis verdaderos sentimientos. Y que la esperaré… siempre._

_Sin esperar respuestas partió con el único fin de cumplir su destino._

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, pudo respirar profundo después de demasiado tiempo.

El ser más tenebroso de la historia acababa de caer, y con él, el mal llegaba a su fin.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente, y esta vez si, dejó que sus emociones se adueñaran de ella.

- Harry… llévame contigo…

Y sin más, cayó de rodillas en el suelo, y el llanto la dominó por completo.

* * *

**Si, lo sé, pasó mucho tiempo, pero con 3 horas diarias libres es imposible que mi cabeza dé para mucho. Además, prefiero tardar y subir un cap que me guste, a subir x subir, no les parece?**

**Ahhhhhh, anteultimo cap! Solo queda uno mas, y el epilogo! Ahhhhhhhh!**

**Deben agradecer la inspiración al estrno de la peli, Fui el jueves pasado, pleno estreno, y realmente la disfrute. No voy a hacer comparaciones con el libro ni nada. Lloré, reí, tuve taquicardía, me invadieron los nervios y al final fui feliz. No tengo mas que decir.**

**En cuanto al cap, no me maten! Si a algunas les quedaba la esperanza de que Harry reviviera perdon, pero esa fue la parte del libro que no m convenció. La profecía era clara a mi manera de ver, y era un cierre digno a la historia, y como dijo Dumbledore: Harry debe morir, y debe ser el mismo Voldemort quien lo haga, Como voy a contradecirlo?**

**Sol: Para mi ya sos Sol, jajaj, y si, claro q t conozco, es mi trabajo como escritora, no? Me alegra q sigas viva, aunq dsp d este cap no se... Maniatica, yo tmb m vi todas las pelis d nuevo antes de internarme en el cine, la viste? q t parecio? Y si, Harry suufre demasiado en las Reliquias, se merecia un descanso eterno para compensar! Nos leemos!**

**DeniGranger: miles de disculpas, es q sinceramente no tngo tiempo, pero amo esta historia y x eso, mas alla de no poder actualizaar muy seguido, cuando lo hago intento dejar caps q los dejen con ansias de mas, espero lograrlo. Gracias x el apoyo y el aguante!**

**lucecita11: Si, m tarde, pero no voy a abandonar la historia, eso si q no. El epilogo ya lo tngo escrito, solo falta terminar de delinear el ultimo cap y ya! Espero lo disfrutes! Besos.**

**HalliwellMB: Voy a optar x poner tu nombre y ya, q tanto nick ni ocho cuartos. JAjaj, asesina de niños q vivieron... hasta q los agarre yo. q puedo decir? me encanta matar... Me alegro q hayas comprendido todo tras mi excelente explicacion. T kiero. Volve pronto!**

**Koori Hana: Cap dedicado especialmente a vos x el rr numero 100! Felicitaciones! Yo adoro tus comentarios y el entusiasmo q le pones a la historia. Perdon x el tiempo, pero espero q t guste. disfrutalo!**

**Claudia: mmmm, q problema, no es mi intencion herir susceptibilidades, pero, en este caso, me parece mas realista una muerte q el tipico "vivieron felices x siempre", estan en guerra, es logico q haya bajas. En cambio t prometo que el final no sera deprimente, es una promesa! Nos leemos y espero q lo disfrutes, besoss**

**july: aki lo tienes! Devoralo! Besos**

**Mitsuki.28: Bienvenida al fic, espero verte seguido x aca y q t guste la historia. Gracias!**

**Primrose Darcy: Comentas a hs indeseadas sencillamente xq no dormis, asi q serian hs normales para vos. Yo t adoro mas, y disfruta tu regalo xq ya se acaba y hasta el año q viene no tndras otro, ajjajaj. T ADORO!**

**Alexa: Me encanto tu rr. sencillamente es uno d esos q t hacen valorar mas lo q haces y disfrutarlo. Gracias d vdd, y espero q sigas adorando el fic (presumida yo), Bienvenida, y t espero hasta el final, cada vez falta menos. besoss**

**Bueno gente, las espero en los dos ultimos y espero terminar viva en el proceso y con mis fieles lectoras a mi lado. Hace unos dias q una idea loca esta rondando mi cabeza y espero q esten ahi cuando la desarrolle y q les guste tanto como esta y como "Tu y yo" ( a kienes lo hayan leido). Ya les voy a traer mas noticias al respecto.**

**Las dejo amores, se portan mal y disfrutan la vida.**

**Besos, Val**


	16. Hazlo por mi

**Capitulo 16**

**Hazlo por mí**

* * *

Sentía su cuerpo completamente adolorido y a punto de colapsar. Las fuerzas abandonaban cada uno de sus músculos con demasiada velocidad y sentía como, poco a poco, iba cayendo en un estado de sopor.

Su mente zumbaba impidiéndole centrarse en nada. Su cabeza a punto de explotar debido a la jaqueca que la atormentaba. Sin embargo, siguió avanzando.

Estaba amaneciendo y se podían divisar los primeros rayos de sol a través de las ramas de los árboles. La brisa fría le calaba los huesos.

Había logrado salir del castillo luego de decirle y repetirle a cada uno de los miembros de la familia Weasley, a Malfoy y a la misma McGonagall que lo único que necesitaba era dormir. Después, después habría tiempo para todo lo demás.

Por un momento verdaderamente considero la posibilidad de hacerlo. Dormir hasta que el día terminase y fuera seguido por otro más. Dormir hasta que su cuerpo entero se sintiera descansado y su mente relajada, y aun después de eso, seguir durmiendo hasta que hallase una razón por la cual levantarse nuevamente. Y sabía que. Difícilmente, esa razón fuese fácil de hallar.

Pero, una fuerza extraña la obligaba a hacer lo contrario. A exigir sus fuerzas al extremo y aguantar un poco mas. A obligarse a si misma a encaminarse hacía el exterior del castillo, más precisamente, al bosque. El último lugar en el que Harry estuvo, en el que luchó, el lugar en el que él perdió la vida.

Era masoquista, enfermizo y desgarrador. Ir a aquel lugar solo la sumiría en una tristeza aun mas profunda. Pero aun así, debía hacerlo, debía cerrar esta etapa.

Se sintió sumamente extraña al percibir el silencio a su alrededor. Las últimas horas seguían retornando a su mente girando como un torbellino descontrolado, y el factor común en todas ellas era el gran bullicio que las enmarcaba. El gran caos que la rodeaba. El silencio resultaba reconfortante, y a la vez, extrañamente opresivo.

Llegó a un claro en el paisaje. Quizás no fuera el mismo lugar en el que los Mortifagos se reunieron horas antes, pero ya no importaba. Ya nada importaba en realidad. Suspiró de manera sonora, y el aire atravesando sus pulmones dolió como una daga profunda lacerando su pecho. Las lagrimas acudieron a su rostro sin demora y el peso de su ser cedió.

Así, arrodillada en el suelo de aquel bosque, permitió que el dolor la consumiese sin temor a lastimar a nadie más. Dejó que las oleadas de temor, pánico, angustia y desolación la atacasen con fuerza sin oponer resistencias. Las contuvo por demasiado tiempo en su interior, sabedora de que en el momento en el que ella bajara la guardia la atacarían. Y ese era el momento, era la oportunidad de permitir que todo aquello que guardaba en su alma y su corazón aflorara a la superficie acabando con lo poco que quedaba en esos momentos de ella. Y debía ser ahora que estaba sola. Ni Molly, ni Ginny, ni ninguno de los Weasley se merecía verla en ese estado, ya tenían demasiado con su propio dolor.

Pensó en Ron, su mejor amigo… su primer amor… De todas las personas del mundo, él era la última que podría soportar perder. Él no estaba en los planes, él… él era quien siempre volvía. Más allá de los errores, de las peleas, de las partidas, él siempre volvía y lograba hacer que todo en su mundo estuviera bien. Lo necesitaba, mucho. Necesitaba su protección, sus palabras de consuelo. Necesitaba ese hombro sobre el cual llorar ahora que no tenía a Harry.

Harry…

La muerte de Harry siempre constituyó una opción. Consciente o no, pero así era. Él estaba marcado con la cruz de su destino y, su mente fue, a pesar de ella misma y de sus deseos, preparando el terreno para aceptar su muerte. Con él era más fácil. Aunque no por eso menos doloroso.

Con lo que nunca contó fue con perderlos a los dos, la misma noche, y por las mismas circunstancias. Eso no estaba en los planes de nadie. Eran tres, siempre habían sido tres, incluso desde antes de ser amigos, incluso desde antes de aceptarse. Eran Harry, Ron y Hermione… y ahora que no existía ni Harry, ni Ron… ¿Qué sentido tenía que siguiera existiendo una Hermione?

Ya nada tenía sentido.

Quizás por arte de magia, o tal vez por obra del destino, un haz de luz se filtró entre las ramas de los árboles reflejando un destello dorado, en el preciso momento en el que Hermione enfocó la visión en aquel lugar.

Prácticamente se obligó a acercar su cuerpo hasta allí.

- La snitch de Harry… - Susurró.

Sus dedos aferraron con fuerza la pequeña esfera dorada y un instante después, las fuerzas la abandonaron por completo, cayendo tendida en el suelo.

_- Despierta._

_La voz de Harry resonó en su cabeza e inyectó de vida su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos no sin esfuerzo mientras, apoyando las manos en la tierra, lograba sentarse en su lugar guiada por aquella voz que tanto amaba._

_Harry se hallaba arrodillado a su lado, mirándola fijamente con ternura, mientras una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro. Su rostro lucía feliz y hermoso enmarcado por los rayos del sol que caían sobre él._

_Estaba en paz. Una calma enorme inundaba cada poro de su ser y Hermione conoció al Harry que él siempre había anhelado ser._

_- Harry… - Susurró dejando que una lagrima de inmensa alegría surcase su rostro, y una sonrisa enorme se extendiera en él, compitiendo con la de su novio._

_- Hola, amor. – Harry elevó su mano y acarició su rostro desde la frente al mentón, usando solo las yemas de sus dedos. El corazón de Hermione pareció volver a latir luego de aquellas palabras - ¿Qué hacías aquí? – Preguntó Harry, mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad, como si fuera un nene de cinco años nuevamente y nunca jamás hubiese estado en aquel lugar._

_- Vine a buscarte. – Su voz seguía siendo un susurro pero él la escuchaba con absoluta claridad._

_Harry la miró extrañado, cambiando su rostro a uno preocupado, casi triste._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque te necesito conmigo… Necesito tenerte a mi lado, no… soporto la idea de perderte. – Nuevas lagrimas, esta vez de dolor, encontraron el camino de la anterior._

_Harry se acercó a ella y la sujetó fuertemente entre sus brazos. Hermione apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho, mientras él la mecía lentamente logrando tranquilizarla._

_- Siempre estaré contigo, Hermione, nunca me perderás. – Hermione pudo detectar que la voz de Harry se quebraba ante el dolor de las palabras que ella misma pronunciaba._

_Ella negó con la cabeza, aun apoyada en el pecho de él._

_- No es lo mismo. No podré tenerte así nunca más. Ya no podré abrazarte, escuchar tu voz, sentir tu presencia. Ya nunca mas voy a poder tomar tu mano cuando tenga miedo, ni buscar tu hombro cuando quiera llorar. Ya no voy a poder besar tus labios, ni escuchar que me amas…_

_Separó su rostro mirándolo directo a los ojos. _

_- Te amo. Te amo y siempre lo haré, eso es algo que deberías grabarte por siempre en tu mente y en tu corazón, aun si yo no estoy para decírtelo a cada momento._

_Sin darle lugar a replicas, tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y con suma delicadeza posó sus labios sobre su boca, regalándole el mas tierno beso de amor de su vida. Eternos segundos de exquisito amor que los uniría por siempre._

_- Llévame contigo… - Le rogó cuando se separaron para tomar aire._

_Harry le sonrió con amor._

_- Debes comprender que este no es tu momento. Aún no es tu hora de partir, Hermione. Aún tienes mucho para dar aquí. Mucha gente te necesita. – Le hablaba con paciencia, con amor y con comprensión, pero sin olvidar cual era su propósito en este viaje._

_- Y yo te necesito a ti… Ya no queda nada aquí para mí. Ya hice todo lo que debía para acabar con esta guerra, ahora solo quiero estar contigo y con nadie más. No puedes pedirme que te deje atrás y siga con mi vida como si nada hubiese pasado. Ya no quiero seguir. Ya no tengo nada por lo que seguir. Debes entenderlo._

_Hermione dejó que las mejillas se empaparan por el llanto y que su dolor saliera a flote. No podía engañarse a si misma, ni podía dejarse convencer por él, los demás ya no le interesaban, solo quería a Harry._

_Él por su parte, se armó de valor y tomó aire antes de decir:_

_- ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en el bosque de Dean? Tú dijiste que podríamos quedarnos ahí para siempre, que podríamos vivir ahí, alejarnos de todo, y de esa manera nadie nos encontraría. Tal vez, si hubiera sido egoísta hubiese aceptado aquella propuesta… si hubiese pensado solo en mi hubiese aceptado… pero luego me hubiera dado cuenta de mi error. Obligarte a vivir a escondidas por siempre no hubiese sido un trato justo. Ni entonces, ni nunca. Me habría encantado compartir una larga vida a tu lado, Herm, pero esa no era la vida que te merecías. Tú te mereces vivir en un mundo en paz. Este es el mundo de paz que creé para ti. Fue esa la razón por la que no acepté._

_- También te dije que moriría si no estás a mi lado. ¿Olvidaste esa parte, Harry? ¿Dónde quedo eso? – Era cruel increparlo de esa manera, pero esta era una guerra que ella quería ganar y la primera que deseaba que Harry perdiera._

_- Claro que lo recuerdo, son las palabras más… dulces que me dijeron en toda mi vida, y vinieron de ti. – Le dedicó la más sincera de sus sonrisas mientras soltaba un largo suspiro – Y también recuerdo haberte asegurado que mi corazón te pertenece, y hoy le agregó a eso, que te pertenece hasta el fin de los días. Más allá de todo…_

_- Pero… - Harry le impidió hablar haciendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza._

_- Te lo he dicho entonces y ahora debo recordártelo: Te estoy pidiendo que seas feliz. Aun te queda mucho por disfrutar, ahora que nada lo impide. Quiero que termines tus estudios, que trabajes de lo que te guste, que te cases, que tengas hijos… y hasta nietos. Quiero que disfrutes tu vida por ambos. Quiero que lo hagas por ti, pero también por mí. Mientras tú seas feliz, desde el lugar en el que yo esté, también lo seré._

_Vive por los dos, Herm. Cumple tus sueños y los míos, y entonces, te prometo, que cuando sea tu momento de partir, yo estaré esperándote. Te esperaré toda tu vida y más si así lo necesitas… estaremos juntos al final, pero mientras tanto debemos permanecer separados, aunque yo siempre estaré a tu lado…_

_Hermione lo miró recordando todas y cada una de las promesas que entre ellos se hicieron aquella tarde. Le resultaba hasta cómico el que Harry haya acertado aquella vez, como si una parte de él fuera completamente consciente de que perecería al final del camino. Le había hecho prometer a ella que viviría por los dos, en cambio él, solo prometió estar a su lado._

_Harry no había roto ninguna de sus promesas, por mas que en este momento, era lo que ella más anhelaba._

_- ¿Siempre?_

_- A cada momento. Me encontrarás al final del camino, eso te lo juro._

_Hermione se acercó a Harry nuevamente, apoyando su frente en la de él, mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su cuello._

_- Me harás demasiada falta…_

_- Prometo visitarte siempre que pueda. Te susurraré al oído cada vez que necesites una respuesta. No dudes de que velaré tus sueños cada noche…_

_- Pídeselo a Ron también. Pídele que me visite cuando esté preparado. Dile que me perdone por cualquier daño que pudiera haberle causado y que siempre será mi mejor amigo. Que lo extrañaré mas de lo que se imagina, y que aunque no lo crea lo amo. La vida se me hará muy difícil sin él…dile que siempre lo llevaré en mi corazón…_

_Tenía miles de cosas mas para decirle a Ron pero el nudo en su garganta se profundizaba solo con su recuerdo._

_- ¿Lo volveré a ver, verdad?_

_- Cuando estés preparada… - Harry depositó un ultimo beso en los labios de su amiga, señal inequívoca de su partida. – Nunca olvides que te amo._

_- Tú no olvides que yo te amo a ti, Harry…_

_Un último beso y nuevas lagrimas emergiendo. _

_- Adiós, amor. No olvides que te esperaré…_

_- Nos volveremos a ver, Harry…es una promesa…_

- Hermione… despierta por favor, no nos dejes tú también.

La voz llegaba de forma amortiguada a sus oídos, pero lograba distinguir la angustia en ella. Sacando fuerzas de donde fuera logró reaccionar y entreabrir sus ojos.

- ¿Fred?...

- Si, Herm, soy yo. – Respondió el chico a su lado, esbozando una clara mueca de tranquilidad al verla reaccionar.

- Esta viva… - La voz de Ginny sonaba quebrada debido al llanto retenido, aunque se podía detectar un suspiro de tranquilidad en ella.

- Debemos ir al castillo, Hermione, todos están preocupados por ti. – Decía Fred insistentemente, pese a que lucía más serio y triste que nunca.

- Creo que va a desmayarse, Fred. Debemos llevarla nosotros. – Decía Ginny, señalando lo obvio. Hermione carecía de fuerzas para seguir despierta y tampoco se esforzaría por lograrlo.

- Yo lo haré. – Fue la respuesta de su hermano y Hermione pudo sentir sus brazos sujetándola con fuerza y cargando con su peso. Acomodó a Hermione contra su pecho – Descansa. Duerme todo lo que necesites, estaremos aquí cuando despiertes. – Le susurró Fred al oído y acto seguido beso su frente, antes de emprender el camino de regreso.

Las horas pasaron lentas y silenciosas, dejándole paso a un nuevo día, a un nuevo comienzo. Hermione se encontraba dormida en su antiguo dormitorio de Hogwarts, mientras a su alrededor se agrupaban un par de pelirrojos velando su sueño.

Sintió como de a poco, las horas de descanso surtían efecto, e iban llegando a su fin. Se removió levemente en la cama, logrando inconscientemente la atención de las personas allí presentes.

Abrió los ojos de a poco, acostumbrándose a la luz que le lastimaba los ojos.

Unas manos cálidas envolvieron una de las suyas con extrema ternura.

- Herm… despertaste… - La voz de Ginny. Sonaba tan angustiada, tan preocupada por ella, que no pudo mas que llorar. Lloraba por saber a su amiga a su lado, aún después de haberla traicionado, aún después de que Ginny perdiera tanto o más que ella en la batalla. – Ya… no llores, por favor. – Le rogó, mientras las lagrimas la traicionaban a ella también.

Esa constituía una de las raras ocasiones en las que vio a su mejor amiga quebrarse de aquella manera.

Ginny se acercó más a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, atrayéndola hacía su cuerpo. Después de lo sucedido en las últimas horas, poco importaban ya los problemas que podrían haberse suscitado entre ellas, ahora era el momento de reconstruir.

- Tranquila, Herm… - La voz de Fred sonó apagada lo cual era lógico dadas las circunstancias. – Todos estamos aquí para apoyarte. Cuentas con nosotros para lo que necesites… Siempre ha sido así, y así seguirá siéndolo. Las cosas no cambiarán.

- No tienen que hacerlo… no están obligados a-

- ¿De verdad crees que estamos aquí por obligación? – La cortó Ginny de manera amable, pero sin dejarla terminar aquella idea absurda. Hermione era parte de la familia Weasley, más allá del apellido que llevara o el futuro que emprendiera a partir de ahora.

Hermione titubeo, claro que no pensaba que estaban con ella por obligación, pero, tampoco sentía que fuera justo que ellos cargaran con su pena y con ella misma, una persona totalmente carente de ánimos, en estos momentos tan duros para toda su familia.

- Claro que no chicos, - Contestó brindándoles una tierna sonrisa a ambos – sé que nunca lo harían por obligación y mucho menos hacía mi. Es solo que… ustedes están pasando por mucho ahora… con lo de Ron.- Su voz se quebró nuevamente y el llanto silencioso se hizo presente en sus mejillas.

- La muerte de Ron es algo que todos, incluyéndote a ti, superaremos con el tiempo, - Intervino Fred – pero lo haremos juntos. Ahora más que nunca debemos permanecer unidos y seguir adelante, es lo que él hubiese querido.

- Es lo que tanto Ron como Harry hubiesen querido. – Acotó Ginny.

- Te necesitamos Hermione… no nos quites la posibilidad de tenerte a ti también, ya es demasiado… No creo que mamá resista perderte... ya no. Para ella eres una Weasley mas, eres una de sus hijas, te quiere demasiado.

Fred hablaba y parecía rogarle a Hermione en cada palabra. Su madre era el corazón de aquella familia, y si ella caía, inevitablemente caerían todos.

- Hazlo por mi… - Pidió Ginny clavando sus ojos color miel, en los castaños de ella – No me abandones.

"_Hazlo por mi"_

Las mismas palabras dichas por Harry. Y estas le recordaron el propósito de Harry.

Sí, lo haría por ella, por Ginny, su mejor amiga. Pero también lo haría por Molly, esa mujer que siempre constituyo un refugio seguro y que era su segunda madre. Lo haría por Ron, por su mejor amigo, el que dio su vida por crear un mundo mejor para todos. Lo haría por Harry, quien le enseñó a amar de manera sincera y eterna, y sin concesiones.

Y por ultimo, lo haría por ella.

Viviría su vida a pleno tal y como Harry se lo había pedido. Viviría por ella y por todos los que entregaron la suya a cambio de un futuro mejor.

Esa sería su razón a partir de ese momento.

Ellos serían su razón para seguir.

- Lo haré por todos…

* * *

Llegamos al final y me siento tan agradecida de tenerlos del otro lado leyendo cada cap con tantas ansias como las mias.

De verdad que fue un placer enorme escribir este fic en particular, sobretodo los ultimos capitulos. Es una de las historias que mas alegrias me trajo y que adore escribir. Sé que muchos ansiaban otro final, en el que Harry y Hermione quedaran juntos pero, a mi manera de ver ellos estan juntos y este no es un final triste, distinto si.

No considero necesario entrar en cliches y quizas, el final mas cliché de todos es el "Vivieron felices..." Si me leyeron en otras de mis historias saben que me gustan los finales creíbles y que dejen enseñanzas (aunque no sea la persona indicada para enseñarles nada). Creo que las cosas buenas como las malas dejan enseñanzas, y que siempre hay luz aún en el rincón mas oscuro del mundo.

Esta historia llegó a su capitulo final y solo nos resta el epílogo, que es, sin duda alguna, mi parte favorita de todo el fic. Hay tanto o más Harmony que en este cap, y este cap si que fue Harmony.

Lloré con la pequeña parte en la que Herm recuerda a Ron y cuando se queda muda por el nudo que se le forma en la garaganta, eso se debe a q a la escritora se le hizo un nudo.

Las respuestas que me faltan a los rrs:

karlyzhaa: hola de nuevo, siempre es agradable reencontrarse con lectores como vos. Draco... la vdd es que nunca estuvo en mis planes, habrá q ver como termina todo y q pasará en el epílogo. nos leemos, besos enormes!

july: me declaro completamente culpable! etsa vez no tardé tanto, o si? besos

Alexa: no, no será triste solo, como dije antes, distinto, gracias x seguirme en este camino... ya solo queda uno. Besosss

DeniGranger: y si con esto no t convenzo, sera con el epílogo? Besosss

Ya no keda nada, es solo cuestión de esperar unos días. Espero ansiosa sus comentarios, y espero muchos! Vamos, son los ultimos caps, ahora o nunca!

Besos enormes!

Val

_"Lo importante es el viaje, y no tanto el destino..._"


	17. Epílogo

**_Hemos llegado finalmente, acá les dejo el epílogo de esta hermosa historia._**

_**Recomendación: agarren unos pañuelos, esto es extra Harmony.  
**_

* * *

_Epílogo_

_Los meses siguientes al término de la guerra fueron demasiado difíciles para todos. Reconstruir es algo que todos ansían, es lo que todos anhelaban desde que comenzará la misma, pero a la vez, no es algo fácil de hacer. _

_Reconstruir implica tomar lo que quedó de algo que nosotros valoramos y volver a armarlo, a darle forma. Implica volver a empezar con lo que quedó. A veces, no queda mucho y ahí es cuando verdaderamente se complica. Pero lo hicimos, logramos salir adelante en medio del dolor por la pérdida de nuestros seres queridos pero confiados en que a partir de ese momento, todo sería mejor. Y realmente así fue._

_Hogwarts volvió a recuperar la misma magia que siempre tuvo y las clases se reanudaron para todos aquellos que quisieron volver. Las personas que habían huido por miedo a los que les pudiera pasar, regresaron a sus hogares y a sus vidas. Todo volvió a ser como era y nunca debió cambiar._

_Incluso yo volví a ser la misma, aunque cueste creerlo._

_No es que las muertes de Harry y de Ron ya no me afecten, al contrario, los recuerdo cada día. Es solo que su recuerdo ya no es un peso opresivo sobre mi alma, todo lo contrario. Ellos son los motores que me hacen vivir cada día como si fuera el último. Y la verdad, ya no quiero perderme nada de la vida._

_El día está muy tranquilo. Los rayos de sol, tenues para esta época del año, impactan en mi rostro de manera cálida. El cielo está despejado y las últimas hojas de los árboles vuelan a mi alrededor transformando todo en una obra de arte._

_Mis pasos resuenan en la plataforma. Al parecer, soy la única persona que tomará el tren el día de hoy. Estamos en octubre, eso no debería de extrañarme demasiado, ¿Verdad?_

_Cruzo la barrera invisible que separa al mundo de los muggles del de los magos. La plataforma 9 y ¾ luce igual que siempre y no puedo evitar que cierta ansiedad se instale en mi pecho igual que cada vez que he visto este tren antes._

_Puedo recordar miles de cosas sucedidas en él, pero quizás, la más importante fue que aquí lo conocí a él, a Harry, y por culpa de un sapo. Creo que si en aquel entonces alguien me hubiera dicho las alegrías que me traería seguir a Trevor, le hubiese hecho un altar al animal._

_Aún resuenan en mi mente las cientos de conversaciones que mantuvimos los tres, Harry, Ron y yo. Las peleas, las discusiones, las reconciliaciones. Las risas, los enojos, los llantos y las alegrías. Los cumpleaños y las muertes. Todas y cada una de las aventuras vividas juntos. Todos y cada uno de los castigos recibidos. Todos y cada uno de los logros obtenidos._

_Todo eso y más pasa por mi mente en este instante._

_Subo al primer vagón que encuentro y escojo el compartimiento que más me gusta, el último que usamos los tres, la última vez que dejamos Hogwarts juntos. _

_Vuelvo a estar en King Cross, otra vez en el tren escarlata y, por primera vez, mi destino es incierto. Esta vez no me dirijo a Hogwarts a estudiar, y es más, no se exactamente adonde me lleva el tren._

_Después de tantos años, después de tantas veces que viaje en él. Después de tantas veces de verlo partir desde la plataforma, desconozco adonde me llevará esta vez._

_Y aún así, aún pese a no estar segura de cual será el destino, de que es lo que habrá al final del camino, no puedo dejar de sonreír. Una sonrisa tan plena que creo que casi no cabe en mi rostro._

_Hoy es el día, sé que hoy es el día. Hoy veré a Harry… de nuevo._

_El corazón se me comprime más y más a medida que los kilómetros pasan y el color del cielo deja de ser celeste para ir dejando paso al anaranjado del atardecer, a medida que el paisaje va cambiando y se asemeja más al de las inmediaciones de Hogwarts. Porque si, parece que es allí adonde me dirijo finalmente. Aún sigo sorprendiéndome de la magia como la primera vez._

_El tiempo arriba del tren ha sido verdaderamente escaso, pero la espera en mi vida fue extremadamente larga. Han pasado demasiados años desde la batalla que terminó con los días del mago más oscuro, demasiados años desde la última vez que lo vi._

_La visita que me hizo horas después de morir ha grabado mi vida a fuego, y fue la razón que me condujo hoy aquí, fue lo que me hizo volver a él. _

_He hecho todas y cada una de las cosas que él me pidió y que yo misma, desconociendo el valor que tendría después, le prometí. Continué con mi vida por los dos, se lo debía. No volví a Hogwarts al año siguiente pero si terminé mis estudios tal y como siempre había anhelado. Y una vez conseguido mi diploma, entre a trabajar en el reconstruido Ministerio de la Magia junto a Kingsley y a muchos de los que lucharon a nuestro lado por el bien de todos. Me dediqué a luchar en favor de las criaturas mágicas y defendí los derechos de todos los magos sin distinción de sangre. Nadie se sorprendió de que lo hiciera, era lo que todos esperaban de mí. Intenté convertirme en Auror, pero después de un tiempo comprendí que, arriesgar mi vida no me lo devolvería, así que desistí, tuve demasiada acción en mi vida como para necesitar una cuota de aventura extra. Y la verdad es que sin ellos dos a mi lado, la aventura ya no era igual.  
_

_Además, yo también tenía otras razones por las que mantenerme con vida._

_Unas semanas después de la batalla recibí la noticia más increíble que me han dado en mi vida, y la que me convirtió en la persona más feliz del mundo entero. Unos meses después, Rose Lily, llegó a nuestras más vivo recuerdo de que Harry siempre estará entre nosotros.  
_

_Es verdaderamente increíble como un ser tan pequeño puede ser capaz de tanto. Era como si, las fuerzas del universo hubiesen encontrado la manera de devolverme al hombre que tanto amé… al que amo. Él tenía razón al decirme que no era mi momento de partir que debía esperar. El conocer a mi hija, a nuestra bebé, así me lo hizo ver. Por ella vale la pena todo el sufrimiento._

_Ella me dio las fuerzas necesarias cada día para seguir adelante desde el momento en que supe que existía. _

_De más está decir que se convirtió rápidamente, y desde el momento en que nació, en la niña mas consentida del mundo mágico, y no es que eso haya cambiado con el paso de los años, la gente le agradeció a Harry lo que hizo a través de su hija, de su legado. Es la persona más especial que he conocido en mi vida._

_Encontré a mis padres en el transcurso de mi embarazo y les devolví sus recuerdos. Yo misma no recordaba cuanto los necesitaba a mi lado hasta el momento en el que ambos me abrazaron con fuerza. Me alegra saber que me quedé aquí para recuperarlos. _

_También me casé, pese a todo pronóstico. Creo que nunca me arrepentiré de esa decisión. Amé a mi esposo tanto como él me amo a mi, aunque fuese un amor diferente al que solo sentí por un hombre en mi vida. Él fue un gran marido y un excelente padre, y amó a mi Rosie por sobretodos las cosas, como si fuera su verdadera hija. Y me dio un hijo maravilloso que ha completado mi felicidad. Rose y Hugo, mis dos soles, mis dos motores de vida, mis razones para ser feliz y disfrutar cada día como si fuera el último._

_Pero ese último día ya llegó. Viví mi vida como él me pidió: a pleno y sin sufrimientos. Siempre recordé a aquellos que cayeron en la guerra, pero no me permití caer con ellos. Han formado parte de mi vida siempre y jamás dejarán de hacerlo._

_He vivido por mí, pero también he vivido por ti, Harry. He hecho todo lo que me has pedido, al principio solo por complacerte, pero con el tiempo he aprendido que hacerlo me hacía feliz a mi misma y que era lo que realmente siempre anhele hacer. Y fui feliz porque sabía, que al final de todo, tu estarías esperándome._

_El camino trazado por las vías ha llegado a su fin. Pese a la ansiedad de querer llegar que sentí en todo el viaje, los nervios me impiden moverme de mi lugar al sentir que el tren se detiene por completo. Te veré… por fin te veré… y lo único que espero es que todo sea como nunca debió dejar de ser.  
_

_Emprendo el camino hacía el andén con el corazón brincando en mi pecho. Una sensación de vacío asoma por él. Esta es la última vez que veré este tren, la última vez que viajaré en él. Este es el final de mi recorrido. Va a ser extraño… pero ya no hay tiempo de dar marcha atrás.  
_

_Bajo hacía la plataforma y, así como llegó, la bestia escarlata emprende la retirada. Envuelta en el humo que ella misma emana la veo partir, pero ya no existen las lágrimas en este mundo. Ya no hay dolor por las partidas ni las pérdidas, porque ya no hay pérdidas, ahora todo es ganar._

_Camino por el andén hacía la salida. No sé porque, solo sigo mi instinto. Cada vez falta menos… _

…_y, te veo._

_El corazón se me detiene de golpe._

_Estás frente a mi, nuevamente.A tan solo unos metros.  
_

_Mis recuerdos nunca te han hecho justicia. Sigues tan infinitamente hermoso como siempre, y es ahora que logro recordarlo con exactitud. Tus ojos siguen siendo verdes, transparentes y profundos. Una gran sonrisa de felicidad enmarca tu rostro. Me miras de esa forma que me hace ser consciente que solo yo soy tu mundo._

_No puedo creerlo, no logró reaccionar. La felicidad y la alegría se abren paso a través de mi y se plasman en la mas sincera de las sonrisas que compite seriamente con la tuya. Mi corazón no cabe en mi pecho.  
_

_Ya no puedo esperar. Ya no puedo dejar pasar un segundo más sin volver a tenerte entre mis brazos, sin volver a besarte y mucho menos decirte cuanto te amo._

_Tú tampoco puedes esperar y te acercas hacía mi a grandes pasos. Acción que yo misma imitó aún antes de pensar en ello._

_Dos mentes pensando al unísono de la misma manera que lo hicieron siempre.  
_

_Finalmente. _

_Uno frente al otro, nos perdemos en la inmensidad de nuestros ojos, no importa por cuanto tiempo por que ahora este es infinito y ya nada va a separarnos._

_- Sabía que me esperarías... – Logro articular y no me importa sonar como una niña de quince años delante de su primer amor. Y es que él es mi primer amor._

_- Nunca rompería esa promesa. Te esperaría todas las vidas que sean necesarias con tal de que al final volvieras a mí. – Mi respuesta es obvia tras aquella declaración de amor._

_¿Quién no esperaría una vida con tal de vivir un amor como el nuestro? Yo comprendí que lo haría una y mil veces._

_Me acercó hacía él, rompiendo la escasa distancia que nos separa, y uniendo nuestros labios en este beso que ha esperado demasiado tiempo para convertirse en realidad. En este sueño del que ahora más que nunca deseo no despertar. Y que sé, es del que nunca despertaré._

_Nuestras bocas se prueban anhelantes. Mis brazos se amoldan perfectamente a su nuca, y los suyos, encuentran el camino a mi cintura. Nuestras respiraciones se acompasan como si fueran una, y, por primera vez, nuestro amor es libre de vivir sin miedo a los tiempos y las amenazas. Ya solo somos nosotros dos y la eternidad._

_- Te he extrañado demasiado... aunque me visitarás en mis sueños… - Confesé después de que nuestros labios se separaran unos segundos - … Nunca pude dejar de pensarte... _

_- Ya no tendrás que hacerlo más. No volveremos a separarnos nunca... sería incapaz de lograrlo. Esta vez es para siempre. Por siempre y para siempre._

_Ya no resisto más y vuelvo a besarte. Te beso como aquel primer beso que me robaste en aquel campamento en el que nuestras vidas cambiaron para siempre. _

_Te beso como aquella vez en la que te volví a elegir por encima de mis propios miedos y de los tuyos._

_Te beso como la única vez que fui tuya y me regalaste el mejor recuerdo de mi vida._

_Te beso como en aquel último beso que nos dimos, sin ser conscientes de que era el último._

_Te beso por aquel beso que fue nuestra despedida, o mejor dicho, nuestro hasta luego._

_- Te amo. – Decimos al unísono. Como dos personas que ya son una y nadie podrá cambiarlo jamás._

_- Esta vez, lo haremos juntos ¿Verdad? – Te preguntó sin poder evitarlo, con la necesidad de una sola respuesta._

_- Solo juntos. Ya no pienso dejar ninguna vida atrás si no es contigo… solo tú eres la única que le da razón a mi existir. Tú eres mi única razón._

_FIN_

* * *

_Estoy real y verdaderamente feliz. Amé este epílogo mas que cualquier cosa que haya escrito en mi vida. En mi forma de verlo, es sencillamente sublime. Valió la pena todo el esfuerzo que empleé en toda la historia solo para llegar a este final. Aún no logro creerlo._

_No les encantó? No lloraron? Yo si, y no me molesta decirlo._

_Quiero agradecerles desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón a Primrose Darcy. Sos la razón por la que este fic existe. Espero que te convenza de que las cosas bellas aún existen aunque a veces hay que cambiar la perspectiva para notarlo. No me molestaría seguir haciendote regalos si las satisfacciones son tan grandes. Te adoro!_

_A HalliwellMB, mi Beta, por bancarme en tantas, por tener siempre una palabra de apoyo, sobretodo en el último año que tan cuesta arriba se me hizo y se me hace. Por leer todas y cada una de las cosas que te pido y siempre darme una opinión sincera. Sos grande! En todos los sentidos de la palabra, te kiero muchisimo y lo sabes._

_A Sol Meyer, anita675, Koori Hana, LUMAMI, DeniGranger y lucecita11, son mis lectoras mas fieles! Nunca me dejaron tirada pese a mis retrasos y las vueltas que daba para actualizar. Sin sus reviews nunca hubiera continuado. Me dejaron conocer sus opiniones sin necesidad de dejar de lado el respeto cuando lago no les gustaba. Siguieron esta historia como si realmente la disfrutaran y anhelo que haya sido asi. Siempre les estaré agradecida y sé que me las voy a volver a encontrar en mi proxima historia._

_También agradecerles enormemente a todos aquellos que leyeron el fic y que me han dejado algunos comentarios: Mitsuki.28, ViliViry, Camii, the green butterfly. loquin, lupiscisis, DarkAngelPotterGranger, HHR, Aliathna, Haruko Hinako, jess potter granger, Yarijos, LoonyPotter, hyh-mel, Orion Aqua, karlyzhaa, haher, rossyradclifewatson, alexa, july, claudia, Rosana, Rama Potter y criss. Sus reviews fueron hermosos, alentadores y nos llevaron hasta aqui a todos. Espero volver a leerlos nuevamente. Gracias._

_ Por ultimo, informarles que pronto volveré, el mundo de los fics no es facil de dejar cuando tu mente no deja de imaginar cosas. Amo lo que hago, con mis errores y mis virtudes, y amo tenerlos ahi soportando todo lo que quiero expresar a traves de las palabras. Espero que nuestra camaradería perdure._

_Espero que hayan disfrutado el fic y el final les haya agradado. Fue solo una idea loca que tuve para hacerle un regalo a una amiga..._

_Hasta la proxima..._

_Val  
_


End file.
